Maybe It's Not Meant To Be
by TashaB-26
Summary: Ezra is in his last year of College when he meets, first year, Aria Montgomery. They both instantly believe they have found their soul mate, however, when obstacles continue to get in their way, will they pull through or realise that maybe it's not meant to be? slightly AU.
1. Monday Morning

Chapter 1

Monday Morning

Blue skies, warm weather, singing birds, and the smell of freshly cooked pancakes consumes Aria's morning. It was safe to say she was in fact a morning person. She enjoyed waking up early in the morning and knowing she had a whole day to conquer; it was even more refreshing knowing she got to conquer it at college. She had recently graduated from Rosewood High and was starting Hollis. She hadn't intended to go to Hollis College for a number of reasons, but her final year had been so hectic that it had left her with no choice. She did not see it as a burden though; she believed that there was a path her life was destined to take. An optimist was definitely a word used to describe Aria Montgomery; the glass was always half-full in her eyes.

Then there was Ezra Fitz. He rubbed the sleep out of his dreary eyes and was greeted by the same box-like room he had spent the past few years in. Another year at Hollis sounded dreadful to Ezra. He snooze the alarm that made his head pound; drinking the day before classes started was definitely not the best idea. He looked up at the underneath of the mattress that was above his and heard Hardy's, his college roommate, snores echo through the room. A lazy devilish grin grew on his thin lips as he raised his leg to kick his top bunk. Hardy instantly shot up into sitting position, letting out a groan before pathetically attempting to hit Ezra from the top bunk as Ezra crawled out from bed with a smug grin.

Monday Morning meant two completely different things for Aria and Ezra. For Aria this Monday morning was one full of new opportunities, new people and potentially a new life, but for Ezra it was like groundhog day. It was safe to say that being 22 meant that he felt as if he had out grown college life, he was tired of the parties and being patronized by professors when he was now an adult. He wanted to break free, find a job, rent an apartment, and be respected by those around him as an equal. He had no doubt that his intellectual level was equivalent to those of his professors being that he was possibly the highest achiever in his grade, yet that didn't stop them constantly talking down to him. He thought college was going to be his time to mature when he felt like he was still in high school.

Aria, who had yet to experience college, saw it as her opportunity to flourish in her own way. She didn't see it as a restraint from the real world, she saw it as preparation and she knew for certain that being thrown in to a job at the age of 18 wasn't something that interested her. She was nervous, curious, but most of all she was excited. She had been disappointed she wasn't going to be staying on campus since she lived merely minutes away, but she knew she'd make the most of the time spent there. Her parents, whom had always encouraged Aria to express herself, had agreed that they wouldn't keep a tight leash on her as they too wanted her to have a normal college experience.

There she stood, in the parking lot of Hollis College, she felt like an infant starting elementary school. Everyone around her were so adult, she almost felt self-conscious of her 5 ft. 2 stature as she eyed the model-like girls who strutted past her with books clutched to their chests. She glanced over to her father with obvious worry in her face, he smiled to her in an attempt to calm her nerves and somehow it had worked. She was almost thankful he would be there for her to support her even if that did mean she wouldn't be experiencing the full independency she deeply craved.

She strolled on to the campus and watched intently as college students rushed past her, not even batting an eye lid at her presence. She let out a calming breath before searching her handbag for her cell phone and calling Spencer, her best friend, who was also attending Hollis with her. Spencer was much more disappointed than Aria upon the discovery she had to attend Hollis, she was prestigious and expected to be attending the best colleges in the states, but their last year at High School had been a messy one to say the least which meant that they had been left with little to no choice. Aria had come to accept it better than Spencer who mourned the death of her childhood dreams of attending the top colleges in the country.

"Where are you?" Aria asked her as soon as she heard Spencer answer the phone.

"Right behind you." Spencer replied with a slight moan evident in her voice. Aria could hear Spencer's voice behind her as she turned to greet her with a gleaming smile and a tight hug. "I don't belong here." Spencer sulked.

Aria rolled her eyes as she released her friend from the hug. "Stop being such a snob, Spencer Hastings." She warned with a pointed finger.

"I'm sorry. What do you expect? You said it yourself, I am a Hastings." Spencer joked; causing Aria to let out a laugh that was short lived as they realised it was time for their first ever lecture in English Literature.

Ezra strolled through the too familiar halls of Hollis on route to his favourite professor's office to hand him his essay. He had been working on it the whole of summer break and would be lying if he said he wasn't anxious to hear Professor Montgomery's response to his hard work. He knew the likeliness of it being a bad one was very small, but he couldn't help but worry. Ezra was a worrier. He tapped on the door with his knuckles before entering without waiting a reply; he had a good relationship with Byron meaning that waltzing into his office wasn't seen as disrespectful, he was just comfortable with him.

He swung the wooden door open and froze instantly as he noticed he had company. It wasn't just company of anyone, but of a young, beautiful woman. He grabbed the attention of both of them as they looked over to him. He couldn't seem to respond to the expected look Professor Montgomery gave him as he became fixated on the woman. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen, they almost sparkled in the artificially lit, dull office. His eyes roamed her perfectly structured face: her cute button nose, her parted plump lips, her long dark eyelashes, her long brown curled hair, and her blushing cheeks. She had noticed his staring. Professor Montgomery too had noticed his stares as he cleared his throat to get his attention. Ezra responded with a blush as he shot his eyes up to Byron and cleared his, suddenly dry, throat.

"Sorry. I- I um I wanted to give you my essay." He stuttered as he avoided the girl's eyes on him, watching him with evident amusement. He strode over to Byron, who stood behind his desk, and handed him the essay.

"You know, this isn't due for another week, right?" Byron said with humour in his voice. He knew Ezra was embarrassed that he had been caught staring at his daughter, the usual protective Byron would have been furious, but since it was Ezra he found it humorous.

"Right. I finished it a while ago though and I was really apprehensive for you to read it. I couldn't wait another week." Ezra told Byron as his famous boyish grin rose on his lips causing Aria's breath to hitch in her throat. She was thankful it went unnoticed by the men before her, especially Byron.

She was undeniably attracted to this stranger who stood merely a meter away from her. He ticked all of her boxes. His hair was dark brown and curly, his eyes the most beautiful shade of blue and his smile one that was beyond perfection. She couldn't believe he had stared at her- her, the stumpy, baby-faced girl. She watched him as he spoke to her father, seeing how he avoided her eyes on him as his blush remained present on his perfectly structured cheeks.

She looked down at her watch and realised it was almost time for her next lecture. She waited until there was enough silence for her to speak, not wanting to rudely interrupt their conversation. "Bryon, I have a lecture in like 10 minutes so I better get going. Nice meeting you…" She trailed off, waiting for the gorgeous stranger to be named.

"Ezra." He told her, nerves evident in his voice.

"I'm Aria." She smiled. She hadn't found him not asking for her name to be rude, she could tell he had been nervous. She didn't understand how someone as handsome and articulate as Ezra had seemed to be lost for words because of her presence.

"Nice to meet you too, Aria." He returned her smile. _Aria, what a beautiful name_ Ezra mused.

She then span around and left the room, giving one last wave to Bryon. His eyes not leaving hers until she had become completely out of his sights. His eyes still lingering over the place she had stood. Byron playfully rolled his eyes at the stunned Ezra before lightly hitting him over the head with his own essay.

"Didn't your mother teach that it's rude to stare?" Byron joked as he sat down at his desk whilst Ezra dazedly rubbed the back of his head where Bryon had hit him.

"Didn't know you allowed your other students to call you by your first name, Professor Montgomery. And to think I thought we had something special." Ezra teased as he took a seat on the chair opposite Byron. Bryon laughed at both Ezra's statement and his naivety. A devilish grin growing on his face as he prepared to inform Ezra that this girl whom he had been drooling over was in fact his daughter.

"I don't, but I let my daughter." Bryon nonchalantly informed Ezra as he began scanning through his essay; Ezra almost chocked on his own saliva.

His eyes bugged out as he stared at Bryon, looking to see if he could find a hint of joking in his face, but there was none. Ezra immediately stiffened and he was once again at a loss for words. "I am so sorry, Professor. I had no idea. I- I mean she was really pretty. She must get her looks from you, sir." Ezra nervously stammered out, rambling on like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Bryon raised his eyes to look at Ezra's worried expression and a light smirk rose on his lips. "Are you calling me pretty, Mr Fitz?" Byron teased causing Ezra to give out a sarcastic laugh as he was overcome with relief. He honestly thought that he was done for. "You're lucky you are you, Ezra. If it were anyone else checking out my daughter they would be in for some trouble. Needless to say, that doesn't mean you have right to date her. She is only 18 after all." Byron warned Ezra, all humour gone from his voice. Ezra nodded feverishly before standing up from the chair and preparing to exit the office.

"I'll see you Friday, right?" Ezra called from the door.

"Right." Bryon smiled to him as he gave a curt wave and watched Ezra leave the office.

As soon as Ezra did so he let out a breath of relief. He was relieved to have escaped that awkwardness, but wasn't relieved at the fact that he had been instructed not to date Aria. Every bone in his body told him to. As soon as his eyes met hers he knew that it wasn't going to be another usual Monday morning and for the rest of the year no morning will be the same. He needed to get to know her, even if it is forbidden.

It was finally 12 o'clock and she was finally free to roam Rosewood streets in search for food that her stomach protested for. She texted Spencer who had been attending a respective lecture to Aria, hoping she could meet her so she didn't have to eat alone. To her dismay, Spencer Hastings had been a let-down. _Since when was meeting Toby more important than spending lunch with her best friend?_ She groaned aloud as she walked out on to the parking lot of Hollis. It seemed her Dad had already left for lunch as she saw the vacant spot where her father's car had initially been parked.

"He left you stranded, huh?" A relatively familiar voice questioned from behind her. She turned to see a grinning Ezra. Her frown instantly fading into a gleaming smile.

"Let me guess, you're going to be my knight in shining armour?" Aria sarcastically remarked as she batted her long eyelashes at him playfully.

"I might just be." He chuckled; his voice was so mature that it shocked Aria. He sounded like a man, yet his looks were youthful. He didn't sound like the high school boys she had been surrounded by, but she just assumed it was because she was in college now. "Do you want a ride? My car is parked a little further down." He offered as he gestured to the end of the parking lot.

"There's not really a point, I don't have anywhere to go." Aria Montgomery knew exactly what she was doing and hadn't cared how obvious she was being. She didn't want Ezra to just disappear from her life. He had expressed obvious interest in her and Aria was always one for seizing the day.

"I was just about to head to The Brew, if you wanted to join me? It would be nice to not eat alone." He grinned as he shovelled his hand into the pockets of his jeans to fish out his keys.

She loved his look. She loved the navy sweater, the dark blue jeans, and the converse. She loved the way he held himself with such great posture. He seemed beyond his years. He thought the same about her.

She followed him as they walked to his car. He led her over to a silver car that wasn't anything fancy, but she was impressed nonetheless. He opened the door for her and guided her into the car; his charming ways causing her to blush as he closed the door and made his was to this driver's side of the car.

"What's your major?" He asked her as he began driving to The Brew, constantly glancing over to her as he drove.

Every time he looked at her he was almost rendered breathless, she was beautiful. He felt guilty for going against Byron's rules, but he was always one to act on his impulses even if the consequences were vast. 18 years old meant nothing to him; 16 years old probably wouldn't have fazed him if it concerned Aria. He wasn't in to younger girls, but he was into Aria, a lot more than he thought he could be into someone after knowing them for 2 hours or less.

"English." She nodded as she continued to look at him, her attention never wavering as she watched him driving so nonchalantly.

"Same with me." He shot her another glance.

Silence consumed the car and Ezra mental scolded himself for allowing it to grow so abruptly. He sat at a traffic light, tapping his impatient fingers against the steering wheel as he searched his brain for a conversation topic. It was as if, when around Aria, his mind was blank. Admittedly, Ezra wasn't always the greatest when attempting to flirt or get to know a girl whom he found to be attractive, but with Aria it was a whole different story. His sweaty palms and restless movements said it all. She scanned his obviously uncomfortable movements and let out a small giggle. His attention shooting over to her, catching a glimpse of her flawless smile. His heart raced fast.

"Maybe a little music?" Aria suggested as she reached over to the radio and turned it on, acoustic music flowing through the speaker. Aria leant back against the car seat and relaxed as she swayed her head to gentle music.

Dumbfounded- Ezra was completely dumbfounded. How could a girl much younger than him be so confident? Whilst he sat as nervous as a child at the dentist. Ezra did not want to take his eyes from the relaxed girl who sat, losing herself in the melody that surrounded the car. She was astonishingly beautiful in every sense of the word. He was knocked out of his admiring when the car behind him had honked his horn, his eyes shooting to the road in front of him as he placed his foot gently on the accelerator. He heard the soothing sound of Aria's harmonious giggle and his cheeks turned pink, she had caught him staring again. Aria was just so stunning that Ezra couldn't seem to help himself.

"Here we are." Ezra announced as he finally pulled outside The Brew.

Aria's eyes snapped over to Ezra; surprised that the car journey she was enjoying so fondly had come to such a sudden end. Her lips pouting slightly, making Ezra want nothing more than to kiss it away. Aria had seen how Ezra's electric blue eyes glanced to her lips, hovering over them a little longer than social acceptable.

"We still have the journey back, I guess." Aria shrugged in her cheery tone. She shot him a gleaming smile as she jumped out of his silver Toyota Camry. Ezra sat there, frozen as his remained staring at the empty space where she had been seated. _Did she know that I wanted to kiss her?_

Soon enough, Ezra had joined her at the entrance of The Brew. Being the gentleman Ezra had prided himself on being, he pushed the glass door open, allowing Aria entrance as she walked in ahead of him. She smiled him a thank you and he followed suit behind her, his hands slightly holding her waist to ensure he didn't tumble atop of her due to the closeness of their bodies. She felt a shiver travel down her spine at his touch. She knew he was basically a stranger, but she found herself oddly comfortable in the presence of the handsome blue eyed man.

"Can I get you anything?" He sheepishly asked as he gestured over to cashier who happened to be Emily. Aria was shocked to see it Emily stood there in her usual work attire, apron and all. It wasn't that she hadn't been working there for almost 2 years, but that she hadn't expected to see her on the first day of college.

"Aria!" Emily excitedly exclaimed as she walked round the counter and over to Aria, pulling her into a hug that Aria promptly responded to. Luckily, the only person waiting to be served was Ezra who watched on patiently as the girls shared an embrace.

"Emily, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to start college this morning?" Aria questioned, her face showing sheer confusion as they released their hold on one another.

"I start Danby next week." Emily smiled, although her smile showing her obvious nerves.

"You have no reason to be nervous, Em. You'll do great." Aria comforted Emily and Emily gave a thankful smile.

"Anyway, who is this?" Emily asked as she gestured over to Ezra, widening her eyes on Aria with a suggestive look.

"This is Ezra Fitz. He attends Hollis." Aria introduced Ezra to Emily, she too had only just met Ezra meaning that the introduction was a bit vague, but she didn't have much information to give. He was merely just an acquaintance of Aria's.

"Hey." He awkwardly greeted Emily with a small wave. Aria found his shyness endearing.

"Hi, I am Emily, Aria's friend. I really should actually be taking your order right now, so I am going to do that." Emily chuckled and both Aria and Ezra joined with her as she maneuverer herself round to the other side of the counter. "What can I get for you?" she politely asked; her smile ever present.

"I'll have a cheese burger and an Ice Tea and she will have…" He trailed off as he eyed Aria, waiting for her to give her request.

Instead, Aria shook her head at him and waved a dismissive hand. "I'll get my own, thanks."

"Consider this me repaying you for not leaving me to eat on my own." Ezra shot Aria his boyish grin that Aria had never before been on the receiving end of. Her heart raced fast in her chest and a lump formed in her throat. Emily smirked at the sight of Aria as she noticed her swooning over the man before her. Ezra, however, hadn't caught on as he stared at her expectedly.

"I'll have the veggie burger and an Ice Tea, please." She hoarsely told Ezra, he smiled with pride as he looked over to Emily whom had already tallied up their order.

"That'll be $22.95, please." She smiled as Ezra handed her the money. "Take a seat and I will bring you over your order as soon as possible." She told him. Ezra thanked her and made his way over to Aria, Emily wiggled her eyebrows at Aria and she blushed as a reply before following Ezra over to an empty table.

They sat and engaged in small talk. Ezra was so intrigued by Aria. She told him of her time she had spent in Iceland over the summer break and he too told her of his time spent abroad. They exchanged stories and they were both thankful that they found each other to be funny. Ezra and Aria deep down both knew they couldn't date someone who didn't make them laugh, no matter how attracted to them they had been. Soon enough they were brought out of their conversation by Emily who had returned with their orders, gaining a 'thank you' from each of them.

They proceeded to eat their food; their conversations had died out as they devoured their burgers and fries. Ezra had assumed that Aria had been a vegetarian and felt almost guilty for eating meat in front of her, yet she didn't seem to have a care in the world. Not long after they had received their food, they had finished, clearly they were both hungry. Ezra knew he was starved being that he hadn't had time to grab breakfast that morning with him running late. His mind was then flooded with memories from the previous night as a headache returned. He scrunched up his face as he waited for the pain to subside; Aria stared at him with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Hangover." Was all he said and Aria nodded in understanding. "Do you drink?"

"From time to time. I have yet to experience the famous college parties everyone has been telling me about since high school." Aria laughed, joined with Ezra. He couldn't believe this womanly girl was just coming out of high school, she looked to be in her 20s and she acted like it to. He knew 18 weren't far behind 20, but at Aria's age he certainly didn't act so composed.

"I'll take you to one, if you want? This Friday? I can be your first." As the final words slipped his mouth he threw his hand over his lips as if to try to catch them. Aria almost chocked on her Ice Tea as she fell into a fit of laughter. Ezra was at first frozen in embarrassment until he found her laugh so contagious that he couldn't help but accompany her.

"I would love that." Aria gave a content smile as both of their laughter died off.

Ezra was so grateful that Aria had been so relaxed and carefree, if it had been any other girl they would probably have been mortified. He knew that the likeliness of Ezra being her first was pretty unlikely anyway, which may have been why it was so humorous to her. He found her attractive to say the least, but he didn't have any intention of jumping into bed with her, especially since her father was Byron Montgomery.

They then left The Brew, saying their goodbyes to Emily as they did so. They jumped into his car, clumsily and both were completely elated. Aria felt as if she was drunk, she felt as what she had been drinking hadn't been Ice Tea. She loved that feeling, the feeling of being on cloud nine merely in the presence of someone else. Ezra brought out this carefree, confident side of Aria and she loved it. Ezra too loved how Aria made him feel, with Aria he wanted to stop being the responsible, adult that he had been for the past two years and wanted to just throw caution to the wind.

Ezra began the drive back to Hollis, both of them enjoying each other's company throughout the journey as they playfully teased one another and mucked around. The journey had been filled with echoing laughter, Ezra loved it when once in a while her laugh would come out in snorts and momentarily her cheeks would burn red with humiliation until she realised that Ezra didn't care at all.

Aria then hushed him as she listened intently to a song that began playing through the radio; her head fell back against the head rest. Her eyes closing to the sound of the music. Ezra too became aware that he knew the song, very well actually. It was one of his favourite songs. He pulled up in the Hollis parking lot, but Aria's eyes did not open as she basked in the music.

"God, I love this song." She let out in a breath. Ezra turned in his seat to face her as he watched her with adoration. Ezra couldn't help but wonder where this magnificent woman had been his whole life.

"Happiness by 'The Fray'." He nodded to himself with slight pride. Aria's eyes instantly springing open, staring at him as her breaths became laboured.

Aria's hazel eyes gazed into Ezra's blue ones. The music becoming muffled as the only sound being heard was the beating of their own hearts. Ezra edged closer to Aria, leaning over the console, hoping and praying that Aria would meet him half way so their lips could collide. Both of their eyes were flickering from their lips to their eyes that each portrayed deep want. Aria finally leant across the console, their lips centimetres from one another. They could feel their hot breaths fanning each other's faces, the sounds of beating hearts echoing louder when suddenly there was a loud tap on the windshield, bringing them both back into reality. Their attention shot to Hardy who stood above the windshield making inappropriate movements causing Aria to hide her face and blush and Ezra to glare at him with anger evident in his eyes.

As soon as Hardy got the hint and disappeared, Ezra turned to a bashful Aria. "I am so sorry, that was my imbecile of a friend, Hardy." Ezra apologetically explained. He wanted to kiss her so deeply, but it was clear that the moment had passed and how perfect that moment would have been.

"It's fine." Aria uncomfortably chuckled, as she waved a dismissive hand. It clearly wasn't fine, but Ezra didn't really know what else to say to her. "I better get going, I'll see you around." She shyly smiled as she placed her hand on the handle of the car. She was about to exit the car when she felt Ezra's strong hand on her forearm, she turned to look into his pleading eyes.

"Are we still on for Friday? I could pick you up from your dorm?" He sweetly offered. Aria couldn't help but allow her lips to curve up into a smile at how caring he was.

"Yeah, but I don't exactly live on campus." Aria told him. The revelation didn't exactly shock Ezra as he had known she was Professor Montgomery's daughter, but he was still slightly disappointed. He would have loved to see her around campus after classes and sneak around with her like Hardy had done with countless girls throughout their time spent there.

"Of course you don't. I would pick you up from your house, but it's clear your dad doesn't want me to approach you." Ezra awkwardly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Aria's brows furrowed at this new found information as she settled back into the car, closing the door as she did so, her eyes asking him to elaborate. "After you left his office, he told me I didn't have right to date you since you were only 18." As he explained he saw Aria became progressively livid.

"Only 18? Who does he think he is? He promised me that he would let me have a normal college experience! I am fed up of him and his protectiveness." Aria ranted on, her hands swinging all around the car, Ezra just watched her with the slight glint of enjoyment in his eyes. She was hot when she was angry. "I can take care of myself." She convicted, suddenly a silence fell over them. Aria was breathing heavily as she calmed herself down before turning to face Ezra. "How old are you anyway?" Her voice was completely calm, just curious.

"22." He nonchalantly replied. Her eyes widened at his reply and Ezra instantly stiffened. He didn't see the big deal; it was only 4 years after all. "What's wrong?" He concernedly questioned, convinced he had completely blown it.

"Nothing." She let out a calming breath. "I just didn't expect that, I mean I was thinking 20." She explained with her voice slightly shaky with nerves. "Like you're basically a man. It's just a bit intimidating." Aria shrugged. He appreciated Aria's honesty, but he wasn't the intimidating type and she knew that.

"Aria, you just spent an hour with me and we laughed and joked, did you find me at all intimidating then?" He seriously asked her, his eyes searching hers. She shook her head at him. "Then why is now different?"

"I guess it's not." Aria weakly smiled to him, running a hand through her dark brown tresses. "I'll meet you on campus at 6." Aria instructed Ezra as she readied herself to leave the car once again, noticing she had a lecture in merely 5 minutes.

"Wait the party doesn't start until 8." He hurriedly told her.

"We'll find other ways to preoccupy ourselves until then. See you around, Ezra." She leaned across the console to give him a chaste kiss on his cheek before she jumped out of the car and sprinted to her lecture hall.

Ezra sat in his car for a while after, in complete awe of what had just happened. His fingers slightly tracing the skin where he could feel the phantom feeling of her lips still lingering there. He had met the girl of his dreams and he wasn't going to let her slip just because of a few rules. Ezra had never been a rule breaker, but for her he was going to be just that.


	2. Maybe It's Meant To Be

Chapter 2

Maybe It's Meant To Be

Tuesday morning soon rolled in and Aria hadn't seen Spencer since the previous morning. She couldn't wait to bump into her and tell her everything about the wonderful Ezra Fitz because she knew she couldn't exactly go telling this to her mother since Byron had basically forbidden Ezra from dating her. She didn't know why he was being such a jerk after promising that he would allow her to have a normal college experience, a normal college experience does not include her Dad warning off every college boy who shows some interest in her.

She couldn't wait to enter Hollis and see Ezra there strolling the halls with his friends, she could wait to speak to him and feel that same elated feeling that she missed. She hurriedly grabbed her bag before sprinting down the staircase, grabbing a piece of toast from the dining table as she waved her mother and brother goodbye before climbing into the passenger seat of her father's SUV.

They finally arrived to the magnificent grounds of Hollis College, it was her second day and she knew that the world of Hollis held so many opportunities for her, more than what she had first anticipated now that Ezra was in the picture. She kissed her father's cheek and made her way into the building, proceeding to the cafeteria where Spencer had agreed to meet her. She noticed Spencer from a mile off, she sat alone with a book on psychology grasped between her hands, reading with such intensity that it caused a crease to form between her brows.

"Hey there, book worm." Aria weakly teased, knowing her attempts at provoking her with such a term would be futile instead it gained an incredulous laugh from Spencer who shook her head at Aria.

"I'm offended, Aria." Spencer sarcastically remarked, with her playful monotonous tone.

"Hurt even?" Aria feigned bitterness as she took a seat on the blue, uncomfortable plastic chair opposite her friend, leaning over the table as if to tell her a secret. "I've got news." Aria sing sang causing Spencer to lower her book and raise an eyebrow at her chirpy little friend. "I've got a date." Aria whispered to Spencer, her eyes scanning the room for the presence of Ezra or Byron.

"You've been here a day and you've already bagged yourself a college boy? Aria you are beyond words." Spencer laughed as she shook her head in disbelief. "Tell me more, tell me more." Spencer leant forward, resting her chin on her hands that were locked together, fingers intertwined.

"He is funny, handsome, he likes good music, and the list could go on." Aria said day dreamily. "But there's a catch." Aria said; bring her head out of the clouds to point at Spencer firmly.

"There's always a catch." Spencer sighed disappointedly.

"He is 22 and my Dad doesn't approve." Aria moaned, sulking like a child as she threw her head back with frustration.

"Why is life so hard?" Spencer too moaned her moan slightly lighter hearted than Aria's. "Who is this forbidden fruit?"

"Ezra Fitz." Aria breathed out, her voice sounding cheery just at the thought of him.

"Ezra Fitz? He is like one of the smartest kids in this place." Spencer stated with disbelief evident in her voice. "If you don't date him, I will." Spencer joked.

"Well too bad because I am dating him and _you_ are dating Toby, remember him?" Aria playfully teased causing Spencer to roll her eyes in the same good humour.

"How could I forget? He only texts me every 3 minutes." She groaned and as if on cue, her phone dinged in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and read the text, her frown promptly turning into a smile. "But how he texts the sweetest things." She cooed causing Aria to pretend barf. "You don't know what being in love is like, Aria, but when you do then you will understand."

"Only then will you truly understand." Aria mocked, her voice attempting to mimic some sort of wise old man like Dumbledore or Gandalf.

"Shut up, you absolute dork." Spencer laughed at her friend before she got up from her seat, Aria following suit. "We better head to class before you embarrass me even further." Aria replied by sticking out of her tongue. "Too late." Spencer jokingly sighed.

It was lunch once again and Aria and Spencer dragged their exhausted bodies from their lecture, Aria being internally grateful that she had no more lectures to attend and could head home. Spencer, however, had to wait until later in that day for her next class and Aria had promised she wouldn't leave her to wander the unfamiliar Hollis campus. They linked arms with each other and aimlessly wandered around campus, discussing whether they should eat on campus or go and eat out. Spencer then came up with a different idea.

"Say, since I don't have a lecture until 1:30, we could roam the campus and maybe be a bit social? We haven't had much time to make friends since we've basically been attached to the hip." Spencer motioned to the linking of their arms and Aria rolled her hazel eyes at the slim brunette who pleaded her with her brown eyes. Aria caved as she always seemed to do for her best friend breathing out a 'Fine' in reply. Spencer grew excited and clapped her hands together, breaking their connected arms before she skipped off ahead of Aria, calling her to catch up.

They roamed the campus and were astonished by how beautiful the campus had actually been. Aria and Spencer had visited Hollis many times, Aria more than Spencer being that her father worked there, but she had never seen this part of the College grounds. There was an area of fresh green grass, Trees that presented white and pink blossoms on their long branches, and wooden benches that looked as ancient as the school building. Aria loved its antique look, she felt as if she was attending some posh, British Grammar School.

Spencer and Aria threw their worn out bodies down onto the grass, placing their bags under their heads to substitute for a pillow. They both gazed up at the sun that shone down, Aria loved summer. She loved the warm air, the way people around her seemed to glow, and how she felt like she was constantly surrounded by the smell of flowers and fresh cut grass. She allowed her eyes to flutter close momentarily to appreciate the soft sounds of birds tweeting and the gentle breeze humming.

"This isn't very social; this is actually the exact opposite of social." Spencer said matter-of-factly as she sat up on her elbows, watching Aria through narrowed eyes as Aria continued to bask in her tranquillity, internally groaning at Spencer's disturbance.

"I am at one with nature at the moment." Aria softly replied as she took a deep breath, inhaling her favourite scent of lavender.

"Aria, stop being such a tree hugger and make some friends. Nature will still be here when you get back." Spencer light heartedly groaned as she stood up and grabbed her bag. Spencer's body hovered over Aria's as she waited for a response; Aria squinted one of her eyes open, her expression showing her displeasure as Spencer blocked her sun.

"Fine." She caved as she stood up and followed her friend around the campus, aimlessly strolling around.

Aria couldn't help but mentally moan in regards to Spencer whilst she watched her from behind as she skipped around the school grounds. Aria had agreed because she knew Spencer wanted to make new friends, she didn't see how Spencer wandering around campus with her head in the clouds was anymore social that Aria enjoying lying on the grass.

"Where are we going? My legs hurt." Aria sulked like a toddler as she stomped her right foot on the concrete path beneath her.

"To find friends." Spencer curtly replied.

"We already have friends. Hanna, you, Emily and me are enough. Four is company, 5 is a crowd."

"It's actually '3 is company, 4 is a crowd.'" Spencer smugly replied causing Aria to roll her eyes at her smart ass friend.

"Exactly! And there are already 4 of us, more than enough." Aria exclaimed, as if she proved her point, yet Spencer didn't seem to stop walking ahead of her. "I'm tired." Aria groaned out, coming to a halt as she pouted at Spencer.

Spencer turned around to face the moping Aria, raising her eyebrow at her as she challenged her. Aria wouldn't budge though as she stood her ground, refusing to move an inch further. "Fine, you stay here and I will go make us some new friends." Spencer laughed as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Meet me in 30 minutes." Aria nodded gratefully in response.

Aria returned to her initial position and removed her bag and scarf, however this time she had decided to place her earphone in and read a book instead. Aria pulled out her copy of 'The Great Gatsby' a book she had already read a few times, but had regained interest after watching the film. She had always found the character Jay Gatsby to be endearing; however when portrayed by Leonardo DiCaprio, she couldn't help but fall deeper in love with him. She found herself engrossed in her reading when she felt someone above her, staring down at her. Her body instinctively shot up as she pulled the earphone from her ears. She was shocked to see it was Ezra Fitz who had been so kind as to scare the life out of her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Ezra chuckled as he sat down beside her on the grass, crossing his legs as he did so. "I was just asking if you were enjoying the book." His boyish grin returning on his face making Aria lose thought of every word in the dictionary.

"Uh… y-yeah." Her voice croaked, clearly still startled by his sudden presence. "I've read it a few times before." She nodded her smile etching on her lips as she did so.

"I've read it once or twice. I found it to be pretty great. The ended was rather sad though, don't you think?" Ezra asked, referring to the death of Jay Gatsby which had, before, broken Aria's heart, but after rereading it, she found that she wasn't so sad about it after all.

"It was, but I actually found it rather fulfilling. I was glad that he had died; I was glad that he had died thinking that Daisy loved him. If he hadn't had died then he would have just suffered with the heart break of losing Daisy all over again. I, however, do feel sorry for Caraway since Gatsby was his only friend." Aria convicted as she scanned the cover of the book. Ezra loved how she spoke with so much compassion. She was funny, beautiful, and intelligent. She was everything he had dreamt of and more.

"I guess you're right." He thoughtfully nodded causing Aria to gleam with pride. "Anyway, I was just coming to make sure we are still on for Friday and what Friday actually means. If you know what I mean?" He returned to the same shy boy Aria had first met; enjoying the sight of his perfectly structured cheekbones as they became redder.

"It's a date, right? Unless you don't want it to be." Aria said with the upmost confidence, becoming further assured as Ezra's face lit up like a little boy in a candy store, his head nodding feverishly.

"That's exactly what I was hoping. I just didn't know whether you had changed your mind because of your dad." Ezra explained himself, staring at the grass as his fingers grazed against it, Aria's eyes following his as she watched him do so.

"No, but I am shocked you had the confidence to come and talk to me when the window to my Dad's office faces this side of campus." Aria informed him, she expected him to jump out of his skin with fear, but instead he had just shrugged. Aria liked that he didn't care, that he was interested enough to go against her Dad's wishes even if he was Ezra's favourite professor.

"I really like you, Aria." Ezra coyly admitted, finally allowing his eyes to trail up from the grass and to her face that beamed with the upmost flattery.

She giggled and hid her face; Ezra wanted nothing more than to kiss her in that moment, but knew it wasn't the right time. He wanted his kiss with her to be spontaneous and meaningful, it was stupid because it was just a kiss and Ezra had done much more than kiss girls yet Aria was different. He wanted everything for her to be special; he wanted to kiss her and wanted her to think about that kiss for years after even if she never saw Ezra again.

"I really like you too." Aria smiled.

Her words pulling Ezra from his wandering thoughts. He couldn't help but too beam with happiness. Ezra thought about all they had in common, they liked the same books, the same music, had the same sense of humour, and he was undeniably attracted to her. Ezra couldn't help but think that maybe it's meant to be.

As Ezra and Aria both stared at each other in silence, adoringly, Aria noticed Spencer approaching the pair in the corner of her eye with a girl who was unfamiliar to Aria. They walked at a slow pace, ambling along as they were clearly caught up in conversation. The girls finally reached both Aria and Ezra as they attempted to act casual when really both of them had been exchanging words that would possibly make outsiders cringe. Spencer's eyes became wider as she looked down at the couple, her eyes glancing between the two at a rapid pace. Spencer had known about Ezra, yet, she had never seen him. She had not realised how attractive he was, Aria's description hadn't done him justice.

"Hey, Z." The girl that stood beside Ezra chirped, everyone's attention instantaneously diverting to her. Aria's eyes roaming over her as she tried to decipher whether she was a potentially threat to her in regards to Ezra. The girl was beautiful, making Aria feel ugly in her presence. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was slightly curled, her eyes a gorgeous shade of blue, and her smile was flawless.

"Hey, Sammy." Ezra returned, smiling up at the girl. "How you finding Hollis?" He asked; his voice showed genuine interest in the girls answer. It became clear to Aria that she was, in fact, a first year too. It was still unclear how she knew Ezra. Ezra felt Aria's confused eyes boring into the side of his head and knew he should explain himself to her. "Aria, this is Sammy, Hardy's little sister." He informed her, the words making Aria relax slightly as she stood up to greet the girl with a friendly hand shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aria." Aria was still wary of the beautiful blonde. It wouldn't shock Aria that Ezra had interest in Sammy regardless of the fact she was Hardy's sister.

"I know, Spencer had just been telling me about you. Her description didn't do you justice, you are beautiful." The girl complimented Aria, astonishment evident in her voice. Aria blushed before thanking the girl.

"Sammy." Ezra warned with a pointed finger.

"I was merely giving her a _platonic_ compliment, Z." Sammy defended herself, her eyes narrowing onto Ezra's. He let out an awkward chuckle as his hand rubbed the back of his neck, Sammy making clear that he had been warning her not to flirt with Aria. Ezra was hoping he was being discreet, thankful the baffled Aria hadn't caught on.

"This is an odd exchange." Spencer stern voice was heard, their heads all turning to face the brunette who had her arms crossed tight against her chest. "I'm Spencer Hastings, Aria's best friend." She introduced herself, sticking out her hand for Ezra to shake, he complied.

"I am Ezra F-." Ezra began saying before he was brought to an abrupt stop at the interruption of Spencer.

"I know exactly who you are." Spencer light heartedly said as she released her hold of his hands, giving Aria an obnoxious wink which made her stomach tie into knots.

"Great." Ezra replied awkwardly as he glanced over to Aria who made sure to avoid his look as she stared down at her sandals, revealing her pink painted toenails. "I better head back to my dorm; I have so much coursework to do. I'll see you Friday." Ezra cheerily said before leaning over to kiss Aria's soft cheek. He winced as he realised what he had done, right in front of her Dad's office, he just prayed to God that he hadn't seen.

As soon as Ezra was out of sight, Aria turned to the two girls who eyed her with amusement evident on their faces. Aria's cheeks turned pink as she felt their gazes on her, she bugged her eyes at them causing them to smirk.

"I didn't know you were dating Ezra, Aria." Sammy said, Aria had only just met this girl yet found herself comfortable talking to her.

"I'm not." Aria shrugged as she picked up her bag from the ground.

"I've known Ezra for a long time, enough to know that he doesn't just platonically kiss girls on their cheeks." Sammy stated, matter-of-factly.

"I only met the guy yesterday." Aria chuckled, playfully rolling her eyes at the two girls.

"Well, he definitely likes you." Sammy grinned. "You're lucky. Not many girls have had the chance to date, Ezra Fitz." The statement confused Aria.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ezra just doesn't just like _any_ girl." Sammy nonchalantly shrugged as the three girls began walking off the college grounds.

"So, how do you and Spencer know each other?" Aria asked her, hoping to change the conversation topic before she fainted. She was overwhelmed by Sammy's words, never before has a boy gone out of his way so much to date her. Aria was usually second best after Hanna when it came to receiving attention from boys. Ezra, however, was yet to meet Hanna which scared Aria.

"We attended camp together a few years back and we became really close. We emailed for a while then completely lost contact, until I bumped into her wandering the world of Hollis College." Sammy eagerly explained. "Spencer was the first person I came out to." Sammy added.

"Really? So, you're gay?" Aria realised her question could have been seen as stupid and insensitive, but Aria found herself relieved. _Mental note: Sammy is not a threat._

"Yep." She proudly nodded. "Hence why Ezra was being so protective over you." Sammy said with a smug look on her face. She in fact was a threat to Ezra.

Another blush crept on Aria's face before they finally arrived to their cars, the conversation instantly dropping.

Ezra returned to the spot he had just left Aria, realising he had forgotten his bag. He grabbed his bag and let out a content smile as he glanced down to where Aria had been lying and noticed her scarf there. He picked it up from the ground and turned back to see if she was in close proximity, but she was already gone. He thought of running after her, but didn't want to seem overbearing, so instead he tucked it into his jacket pocket and returned to his dorm.

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon and Ezra consumed Aria's thoughts; she almost couldn't pay attention as Professor Kingston spoke to the class. Aria's eyes roamed the room to see a sea of girls drooling over their English Professor. Aria was just grateful she hadn't been the only one caught in a daze, though for different reasons. Of course, Aria found the Professor attractive, but she was too into the blue eyed man that had taken her breath away. Aria was also grateful that Spencer wasn't present to pull her head out from the clouds with her constant contributions. The bell rang throughout the room and Aria was the only one who looked pleased that it was the end of the day, the other girls were each groaning at the fact that they could no longer stare at Professor Kingston. She couldn't help but find those girls pathetic, teacher-student relationship just never happened, and even if they had they just wouldn't work.

"Aria." She heard a male British voice call out. It was obviously Kingston, no one else there was a British male. She span around to face the man who grinned at her, his smile was cute, she had to admit it to herself, but she didn't find herself interested. "Your father is Professor Montgomery, right?"

"Last time I checked." Aria nodded as she pursed her lips, wondering where this conversation could be going.

"I just want to make sure you understand that no special treatment will be given just because your father is my colleague." He told her, his words were serious and she didn't doubt that, but his cheeky grin made everything he said seem almost charming.

"I know. I wouldn't have expected it." She gave a tight lipped smile. "Goodbye, Professor." She waved before leaving the room and colliding with a hard body.

She looked up scornfully at whomever the perpetrator was that blocked her exit and to her pleasant surprise it was none other than the man who she had not stopped thinking about- Ezra. He smiled down at her, his 5'11 frame towering over her, their bodies were at such a close range that it made Aria's heart race at unbelievable speed. She was breathless as her eyes met his, panic setting in.

"You've got to stop following me." He joked making Aria blush.

"Excuse me? I was just leaving my lecture, what are you doing here?" She playfully poked his hard chest with her finger making him give a low chuckle that she found to be the sexiest noise on the planet.

"I am here to talk to Professor Kingston." He told her matter-of-factly. She just rolled her eyes and stepped out of his way so he could enter the room. "Wanna grab something to eat tomorrow?" He called out to her before she could walk away.

"I can't. I'm going out of town with my mom. I guess you're just going to have to wait until Friday." She gave a sultry smirk that made his heart skip a beat before she sauntered away, his eyes never drifting from her before turning to his Professor who looked at him with amusement, shaking his head at him.

"She's Professor Montgomery's daughter, you know?" Professor Kingston chuckled as Ezra approached him.

"I know." Ezra shrugged, wishing to not dwell on the topic. He knew he shouldn't be going after her, but he couldn't stop himself. Ezra Fitz grew up in a rich family; he was used to getting what he wanted and he never usually wanted much, yet he wanted nothing more than he wanted Aria Montgomery.

"You know, yet you continue to go after her. I've met her before you know, at a mixer at the Montgomery's house. She was 16 and she was planning on going on a date with an 18 year old, Byron wasn't having it. He admitted that he was over protective and said that older boys only want one thing." Kingston light-heartedly warned Ezra who took note of his professor's caution, but it wasn't going to stop him pursuing Aria.

"I am not only after one thing." Ezra assured Professor Kingston.

"You're going to have a hard time convincing Professor Montgomery that."

 **A/N: The response from just the first chapter was amazing. Thank you so much. - Tasha x**


	3. Beneath The Stars

Chapter 3

Beneath The Stars

Friday finally came. Aria was beyond excited for her date with Ezra; she was finally going to experience her first college party. She had dreamt of this night since she was younger and she'd watch as Melissa, spencer's older sister, got ready for her many parties. Spencer would share stories with her that she had overheard Melissa talking to her friends about. Aria had also seen the movies and from Spencer's description they didn't sound that different.

Aria jumped out from her sheets and into her bathroom, she was showered and ready in minutes as she danced down the stairs listening to the music that escaped her earphones. Aria's dance moves weren't the best since her usual music taste was quite vintage. It's hard to dance properly to 'The Cure- Its Friday I'm In Love.'

Aria felt her earphones being yanked from her ears and looked up at her Father who stared at her, humour evident on his face. "Do you want some pancakes?"

"Is that even a question?" Aria chirped as she skipped into the kitchen and sat at the dining table as her father placed three pancakes on her plate. Aria dug into her food immediately as if she had to eat them straight away otherwise they would disappear.

After she had devoured her food, she ran back up to her room to grab her bag and phone. Aria was on an energy high, her movements were fast and short, and it was all because she was going on a date with Ezra Fitz. She had always been a morning person meaning her father hadn't caught on to her behaviour and therefore hadn't questioned it. Aria was aware of how her father would react if she told him she was going on a date with Ezra Fitz because "older guys only want one thing." For some reason Aria didn't believe that to be true. Sure, Ezra's shy boy ways could have been an act to get into her pants, yet she doubted it. What Samara (Sammy) had said definitely put all her worries to rest.

Aria returned to the kitchen where her family surrounded the dining table; Mike and Ella were enjoying their breakfast whilst Byron drank his coffee. Aria greeted them all with a sweet smile, Mike replying with a grunt while Ella returned her daughters smile. Aria joined her family as she didn't have to leave for another 10 minutes. She decided now would be a good time to tell them that she would be going to a party, it was agreed that being honest was the best policy.

"So, I won't be home until late tonight." Aria informed her parents with a purse-lipped smile and a nod. They gave her a questioning look and Aria knew they wanted more information. "I'm going to a party on campus."

"You are?" Byron asked; his voice uneasy as his eyes bore into Aria's who replied with a nod, wishing not to argue about this. "Who are you going with?"

"A friend." Aria's response was blunt, she didn't exactly want to lie nor did she think telling the truth would do her much good.

"A boy-friend?" Ella hopefully questioned with the wiggle of her eyebrows causing Aria to involuntarily blush, cursing herself as she did so. "What's his name?" Ella excitedly questioned.

"It doesn't matter." Aria shrugged as she watched Byron in the corner of her eyes. His eyes continued to bore into the side of Aria's head as she focused on her cheery mother. It was evident by Byron's knitted brows and scowling face that he was suspicious as to who this boy was, but Aria was definitely not going to say and risk Ezra getting to any trouble. "His names Lukas." she quickly added.

"I've never heard of a Lukas." Byron nonchalantly stated, Aria's head shooting in her father's direction.

"He doesn't take English." Aria apprehensively smiled to her father; he didn't notice her uneasiness and just nodded his approval as he sipped on his coffee.

"Be home by 10." Byron curtly stated.

"Byron." Ella warned her husband with a scolding look. "Be home by 1 and don't get too drunk." Her mother sweetly smiled as she leant over to caress Aria's hand with hers.

"Thank you. I love you." Aria excitedly called as she kissed her mother's cheek and danced out the door and over to her Father's car, Byron followed suit behind as they all called out their goodbyes.

The car journey was silent; Aria had made sure to wear her earphone to avoid discussing the topic. Aria knew Byron wasn't fond of the fact that Aria was going on a date to a college party, the situation screamed underage drinking and sex. One of which Byron was less likely to condone. Ella and Byron had many late night discussions about the topic since Aria started college and Byron knew he had no way of arguing with Ella about it since he knew deep down she was right. Ella told him that Aria wasn't a little girl anymore and was old enough to make her own decision, but Byron didn't want her to. Byron still wanted to shelter her from all hurt she may experience and he knew that heart break is a strong hurt.

As soon as they arrived at Hollis, Aria caught sight of Spencer and Samara standing outside the door that led to the Hollis building. Aria leant across the console to kiss her father on his cheek before calling a goodbye and jogging over to her friends. Byron watched from his car as his daughter giggled with her friends. He was so glad that she was happy at Hollis after all she had been through the last two years. He wished he could take everything that had happened to her away, but he couldn't so he was just happy that she could still enjoy herself without dwelling on the past.

Once Aria had disappeared into the main building, Byron left his car and made his way to his office. Only moments after arriving there, he heard a knock at his door, but before he could say anything Ezra had waltzed through the door of his office. Ezra was wearing a smug grin as he wandered over to Byron and leant against his desk. Byron knew exactly why Ezra was there and fished through his brown satchel to retrieve Ezra's marked essay. Byron had to admit that it was amazing work, Ezra was beyond smart and he knew it, but wasn't arrogant at all. Byron handed it to him and as soon as the red mark graced his eyes, a gleaming smile grew on his lips.

"Thank you so much, Professor." Ezra grinned, he was about to leave when he heard Byron call his name.

"Do you know anything about a party on campus tonight?" Byron asked, he seemed curious, but not exactly suspicious of Ezra.

"I heard there was one, but I am not sure I will be attending." Ezra lied. It was obvious Aria had informed Byron and he wished to not raise and suspicion that Byron might already have of him.

"Well, if you are, would you mind keeping an eye out of Aria? It's her first college party and I am worried about her." Byron expressed to Ezra, his voice showing deep concern and trust.

Byron and Ezra had a rather close relationship. Ezra was Byron's favourite student and Byron was Ezra's favourite teacher. Ezra felt guilty for lying to Byron and going against his will, but Aria was too alluring for him to not go after, he was throwing caution to the wind. Sure, it would possibly have been easier if she was his age, but her maturity level was most definitely on par with his. 4 years was nothing, there were 7 years between his mother and father, although their messy divorce may have made them a poor example.

"I'm sure if I do end up going that I'll keep an eye out." Ezra assured Byron. "She seems like she very clued up and knows what she's doing though. I'm sure she'll be sensible."

"She is. It's not her I don't trust; it's the boys in this place." Byron bitterly moaned as he shuffled papers on his messy desk.

"I guess… that's fair enough." Ezra stated carefully. Byron confused Ezra. It was clear that Byron found that all these college boys' wanted was sex, yet he was basically asking Ezra to look out for his daughter. Did that mean he trusted Ezra? If so, why wouldn't he let him date Aria?

"I also have some _very_ good news for you. If you could come to see me Monday I will be able to tell you, but no sooner than Monday morning, okay?" Byron excitedly told his student. Ezra was confused to say the least, the fact that Byron seemed to be thrilled about what ever this 'very good news' was, so he believed his words. Ezra wanted to question it, but knew it would do no good and instead nodded before proceeding to leave the office after exchanging goodbyes.

5:00. Aria groaned as she sat on the edge of her bed, already dressed and ready whilst she aimlessly scrolled through her phone. She couldn't leave just yet. She still had an hour until the planned meeting time and it took merely 30 minutes to get from her house to the college grounds. She wondered whether she would get to see his room as she was very curious as to what their dorms actually looked like. She wished she could have stayed in a dorm, but she lived so close that her parents didn't see the point. Aria just wanted a normal college experience without her father breathing down her neck. She thought she could escape that slightly if she wasn't living in his house.

She constantly questioned herself. What if he takes advantage of her in her drunken state? What if he leaves her stranded at a college party? Or worse, what if he doesn't even try to kiss her? Aria was unsure of Ezra's motives. He was rather shy, but he was a man and men want sex. She was going to make sure he knew what their situation was.

5:45 Ezra stared looking into the full length mirror that hung from his and Hardy's shared closet. Ezra brushed his curls that fought against him; he wanted them to be straighter. He wanted to look sophisticated which seemed to be impossible with his curl locks. He heard a chuckled coming from behind him; he turned to face Hardy who sat on Ezra's bed watching him readying himself for the party.

"Laugh it up, dickhead. At least I can get a date." Ezra light heartedly spat as he rolled his blue eyes at his friend who continued to chuckle before feigning innocence.

"For a matter of fact I can get a date. I chose not to date, I chose to fuck." Hardy's vulgar words causing Ezra to wince and shake his head disapprovingly. "What? So as soon as you turn 22 you no longer use the word 'fuck'?"

"It's degrading, Hardy." Ezra stated as he grabbed a bottle of beer from their mini refrigerator that only really held beer and a half eaten burritos of Hardy's.

"Are you going to be fucking this Aria chick tonight? Because if so I can crash in some other chick's dorm." Hardy nonchalantly asked, clearly disregarding Ezra's previous statement. Ezra had given up on his attempts to make Hardy more civilised and polite; he had before found Hardy's confidence and cockiness to be hilarious, but some jokes get old.

"I doubt it. But, by all means, stay wherever you please. I like my own company." Ezra took a swig of his cold beer to calm to nerves he had been trying to hide from Hardy to avoid being teased endlessly.

Hardy knew everything about Aria since Ezra had not stopped talking about her, and if Hardy had known that Ezra was nervous about dating a younger girl then he would never hear the end of it. Hardy hadn't had a crush on a girl since the first year of college, the girl broke his heart and since then he had detached himself from his emotions when it came to hooking up. Ezra had found it too hard to desensitise from the love making aspect of sex and found himself wanting more out of every woman he had hooked up with, leading him to constantly being let down. Ezra was resilient to the feeling whereas Hardy felt it once and longed to never feel it again.

Ezra felt his phone buzz in his pocket, without a moment's hesitation he pulled it from the pocket of his jeans and answered it. His obvious eagerness causing Hardy to snicker as he made his way to the mini refrigerator to grab himself a beer. Ezra scowled at his friend before giving his full attention to the girl on the other end of the phone.

"Hey." She chirped, her melodic voice sending a disguised shiver down his spine. "I'm on campus; I just don't know where your dorm is." She embarrassedly admitted. Ezra could imagine the light shade of pink painting her cheeks.

"It's the dorms next to the science building. I would come to meet you, but I am not exactly ready." Ezra nervously chuckled as he glanced down at his boxers. His eyes shot to the time and saw it was 5:55, so technically she was early and he wasn't necessarily unprepared for their first date. That was his excuse anyway.

"I'll go retrieve your date for you." Hardy suggested with a shrug. Ezra was evidently shocked by his friend's polite offering.

"Hey, remember my friend Hardy? Well, he said he would meet you by the science building and bring you here, is that cool?" Ezra hurriedly spoke as he searched the floor for his jeans.

"Sure." Aria croaked. Her nerves seemed to be getting the better of her. She had always been a confident girl who had never experienced the usual butterflies, sweaty palms, and racing heart, but with Ezra it was different and she liked it.

Hardy jumped from his bunk as Ezra hung up the phone and left the dorm whilst Ezra frantically searched for his pants. It felt like merely seconds had passed before Hardy and Aria entered the dormitory unannounced. Hardy let out a chuckle as Ezra stood in the middle of the room wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt. Aria's and Ezra's eyes widened as they caught onto each other, Aria's eyes absently wandering down to his boxers and back up to his eyes before she too let out a laugh that instantly caused Ezra to break out into laughter.

"I'm really sorry. I can't find my pants." Ezra let out a breath as their laughter subsided.

"Check the top bunk." Hardy said with an element of teasing evident in his voice as he shot Ezra a smug grin. Ezra climbed the few steps of the ladder and saw his jeans rested on Hardy's pillow. Ezra snatched them up and climbed down, shooting Hardy a scolding look as he did so whilst Aria continued to giggle.

"Never mind. I was enjoying the view anyway." Aria gave a flirtatious shrug as she wandered over to Hardy who sat on the bottom bunk. "Got any more of those?" Aria asked Hardy as she gestured to beer in his hand. Ezra stood frozen as his eyes remained glued to Aria. She was so sexy and confident that she blew his mind. Only then did he let his eyes wander her body. She wore a tight-fitted black dress that accentuated her breasts and her slim waist line, her hair styled with her usual teased curls. She was so stunningly beautiful that Ezra hadn't even noticed Aria's eyes on his as he continued to stare at her.

"Get the girl a beer, would you?" Hardy playfully snapped at Ezra, jolting him out of his trance. He slipped into his jeans and ambled over to the refrigerator before throwing her a bottle of beer which she effortlessly caught. Hardy was now the one staring at the beautiful girl, she was so relaxed and cool that Hardy mentally kicked himself for not meeting her first. "What is a beautiful, funny, and obviously fucking cool girl like you doing with a dork like him?" Hardy joked; Ezra could hear the flirting in his tone and tensed. Ezra knew his game was nothing compared to Hardy's. Ezra was nervy and shy in an endearing way, but Hardy was cool and bad which was obviously what girls loved.

"Thank you, but admittedly he is the hottest dork I have ever laid eyes on." Aria bantered back causing Hardy to pretend barf. Aria's words made Ezra smile like a little school boy as he watched her in complete adoration whilst she mucked around with his best friend. "So, where do you want to go?" Aria asked as she stood up from the bunk and approached Ezra who leant against the bathroom doorframe.

"Wanna grab a bite? I don't exactly want you drinking on an empty stomach." Ezra was so serious and concerned that it made Aria chuckle at his naivety. Ezra was confused by her found humour in his statement.

"This is not my first time drinking, you know? I ate before I left. I promise." She grinned up at him. They now stood so close that he could feel the heat of her body against his. They both gazed into each other's eyes as if they were frozen in time. Ezra wanted to kiss her so much and knew she wanted him to, but it wasn't how he wanted it to be. A kiss in his dorm whilst his best friend shamelessly watched wasn't the most memorable.

"I have some idea where we could go." Ezra cleared his throat to break the clear sexual tension that began to rise between them. He brushed past her and over to his chest of draw, on top rested a plasma screen TV and a key that Aria assumed was for the dorm.

"Can I finish my beer?" Aria asked as she shook her barely finished beer in front of his face. He nodded feverishly as he walked over to the brown leather arm chair that sat a few meters in front of the TV.

In moments he felt Aria's presence beside him and in the blink of an eyes she sat on his lap. The sudden sensation of her body on his made a shock of electricity flow through his body. The feeling made blood pump vigorously throughout his body. She grabbed the remote control and explored the few channels whilst she continued to swig on her beer. Aria gave up as she stood up and roamed the room, Ezra remained sat in complete awe as his body craved the feeling of hers.

She examined the posters and picture that hung on the wall. Her subtle nods suggested to Ezra that she was impressed by his tastes. His room was filled with posters of bands such as Pink Floyd, The Smiths, and The Clash. Ezra was undeniably nervous; worried she would find something that displeased her.

"I'm impressed, Fitz." She nodded as she turned to face the anxious Ezra. "This is the first time I've ever been in a dorm."

"I'm glad I am helping you experience some of your first times." Ezra chuckled, before coming to a halt and running a hand down his face in embarrassment as he heard laughter echo from both Aria and Hardy. "I should really think about what I say before I say it, right?"

"Probably." Hardy laughed, gaining another scowl from Ezra.

"Was I asking you?" Ezra bitterly asked his friend who shrugged in defence.

"I think I speak for Aria as well."

"I think it's cute." Aria shrugged before placing the empty bottle of beer into the trash. "You ready to leave?"

"Almost, you wanna wait outside while I quickly do something?" Ezra replied as he ushered Aria to the door, she complied knowing that something was a bit off as he did so. She was curious but believed it was too soon to say anything as she left the dorm room. "So, about leaving the dorm tonight." Ezra began before being cut off by Hardy.

"You are so getting laid." Hardy chuckled as he took a swig of beer. "I've seen the signs, and those are the signs." Hardy said matter-of-factly.

"I can't." Ezra gave out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand though his hair. "I want to, but I can't. She is so forward, what if she does this with tonnes of guys?" Ezra whisper-shouted over to Hardy.

"Who cares? You need to stop worrying so much." Hardy gave Ezra a reassuring pat on his back, but it was no use. Hardy saw as Ezra remained stiff and let out a frustrated breath. "Listen, you have slept with a few girls in your time so what does it matter if Aria has as well?" Hardy reasoned.

"It matters because I am 22 and she is 18. Also, I don't want to be a one night stand." Ezra expressed. "I _like_ this girl."

"Then make it clear to her. Why don't you talk about it?" Hardy proposed, but Ezra couldn't imagine the conversation going too well. So, he just let out a readying breath before leaving his dorm and being met by a shy smiling Aria.

She linked her arm with his and instantaneously all worry left Ezra as all he cared about was being with her in that moment. They walked together in silent, leading to the outside where the sky had suddenly darkened, and the navy canvas was sprinkled with tiny stars. Aria's eyes examined the night sky and she was in evident awe of it, Ezra was almost rendered breathless and how beautiful she was especially as the stars reflected in her hazel eyes. She was something else that was for sure.

They finally arrived at Ezra's silver Toyota Camry, a car she was already familiar with due to their first encounter. The time they had sat in the car listening to the most perfect song, the time they had almost kissed, but had been ruined by Hardy. It was such a perfect moment that even though they hadn't kissed, she was sure she would remember it for a long time. Something about Ezra told her that their relationship wouldn't be temporary, even if they didn't have anything more than friendship; she knew Ezra would be in her life for a long while.

Ezra opened the car door for Aria, knocking her out of her daze as she slowly entered, thanking him for his gentlemanly gesture. Ezra then entered the driver's side of the car and glanced over to Aria with a slight smile that calmed the nerves she wasn't even aware were there. Ezra began driving, though Aria was still unsure as to where to, yet she decided to remain silent. She trusted him enough not to make a fuss.

"Aren't you going to ask where I am taking you?" Ezra raised his brows at her questioningly, but all she did was shake her head with her ever present smile that Ezra found to be completely flawless. "Well, we are here now anyway." Ezra informed her before turning off the engine and jumping out of the car. Aria was confused at first; all she seemed to notice was that she was on a deserted road that was surrounded by trees. The nerves that she managed to keep at bay crept up again and her heart started to pound in her chest, then Ezra opened up her door and took her hand, leading her out.

"Where are we going?" She questioned, Ezra could hear the worry in her voice and gave her hand a reassuring smile as he looked down into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"You don't have to be worried. You're going to love it." He assured her as he began leading her through the wood. Although she believe that nothing bad was going to come of this, her heart couldn't help but pound in her chest as he continued to lead her deep into the woods.

Then, suddenly, they were out of the woods and stood on a cliff. Aria let out a gasp as her eyes roamed the view in front of her; from up there Rosewood was the most beautiful town she had ever seen. Ezra noticed as she was captivated by the beautiful sight before her and made his was to stand beside her. She let out another gasp when she felt his presence beside her, knocking her out of her daze.

"This is beautiful, Ezra." She expressed as she brought her eyes to look into his blue ones that she found to be just as breath-taking as the sight before her. "How did you find this place?"

"I come here to think sometimes." He shrugged as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He let out a small huff as he took a seat on the huge log behind him, he gestured for Aria to join him and she immediately complied.

"What do you think about?" Aria asked as she moved closer to him, their knees touching as they sat beside each other on the log that was a lot more comfortable than Aria had expected.

"My future, my present, and my past. I just worry a lot." He sighed as he removed his right hand from his pocket and ran it through his hair as he stared out at the view.

"You shouldn't have to worry; you're so unbelievably smart, caring, and funny. You deserve so much out of life and I'm pretty sure you're going to get it." Aria comforted Ezra as she placed her hand on his that was now rested on his thigh. Ezra was extremely touched by Aria's words, she had only met him and yet she thought such wonderful things about him.

He edged closer to her causing her breath to hitch as she noticed the longing in his blue eyes. Both of their heart beats racing with anticipation as both of their eyes exchanged glanced to their lips. Ezra had wanted to feel those plump lips against his since the day he saw her walk into Byron's office and Aria felt exactly the same. Soon enough, they were centimetres apart, their hot pants fanning each other's faces when his hand slid to cup her soft cheek, revelling in the feeling of her warm skin against his. Then, without hesitation, Aria crashed her lips to his causing him to gasp. Their kiss was delicate but passionate. Their tongues remained at bay as they lips caressed each other's in the such a sensual way that it made their senses heighten. Neither of them had shared a kiss with anyone that was as beautiful as this. It was as if their lips were designed for one another.

After a few minutes, Aria pulled away, her eyes almost sparkling from the rush the kiss had ignited in her. She didn't even want to stop kissing him, but he was older and Aria knew that older boys wanted more than just kissing and she knew she wasn't ready to give him that. Their eyes remained locked on one another as they attempted to catch their breaths, smiles growing on their swollen lips. Aria was sure she had found the one she would be kissing for a long time as she found herself swooning over his flawless smile.

"You're so beautiful." Ezra whispered as his thumb caressed Aria's cheek, breaking the comfortable silence that surrounded them. Aria replied with a blush as she hid her face. "Sometimes I think I am dreaming when I am around you." He admitted with a light chuckled that made Aria too chuckle as she too felt the same.

Then Aria snuggled into Ezra's side who instinctively wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. It felt right and comfortable, as if their shapes perfectly moulded into each other. Both of them exchanged conversation as they stared out into the breath-taking view before them, and yet, neither of them wanted to look anywhere but at each other. The empty forest then became filled with laughter and cheery voices as Ezra and Aria realised that they had possibly found their potential significant other.

Soon it grew darker, the stars slowly becoming more dominant in the night sky as they shined. Aria wasn't sure she wanted to leave the perfect scenery that surrounded them, but the bitter air told her that maybe it was best they left. Ezra glanced down at his watch as if he could tell what Aria was thinking; maybe he could just feel her petite body shaking against his.

"It's already a little past 8 o'clock. Should we start heading back to campus?" Ezra suggested as he soothingly stroked Aria's dark, curly tresses.

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to get so smashed that I hardly remember my name." Aria joked as she began stretching her limbs, allowing Ezra a glimpse at her toned stomach as she did so.

"Maybe you should hold back a bit, we can't have you returning home unable to walk straight." Ezra chuckled as they both stood up from the log that caused their butts to become numb. Aria playfully pouted at Ezra before they both let out a small laugh and returned to his car.


	4. The Karate Kid

**A/N: Hi, I received an amazing review on my last chapter that had some points that I think it is important I address. I was made aware that the story so far has had a rather sexist element to it which is not what I had intended. The whole** **'All men want is sex' thing was only Byron and Aria's views which doesn't correlate with mine at all. The point of these views was to show the naivety of Aria's character and also the idea that Byron has indoctrinated her with these obscene ideas of men (much like my own parents.) It is also due to things that had occurred in Aria's past that I have not yet introduced. Of course, I wanted Ezra to prove this all to be wrong.**

 **I am sorry if I offended anyone and I would like to thank whomever highlighted this to me. I love you all. Thank you for the support.**

 **\- Tasha x**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Karate Kid

Once they had arrived to the party, Aria's nerves were erratic; she was excited for the new experience, but was worried about what she was walking into. She wondered if anyone in her grade would be there, any familiar faces. She worried that she could possibly lose Ezra in a sea of drunken teenagers and then wake up the next morning somewhere unknown to her. She felt as Ezra laced his hand with hers and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze causing Aria to let out a calming breath as they both stood before the door that seemed as though it was vibrating from the loud music.

"Are you ready?" He eagerly asked making Aria excited to enter.

"Let's do this." Aria cheered causing Ezra to laugh.

Ezra pushed open the door to the house to reveal a sight Aria had only seen in the movies. It was as if everyone was moving and talking, all the conversation bleeding into one as the music surrounded them as if it was merely there as backing music. Ezra then led her further in to the house that Aria had already realised was huge, yet as she walked in everything seemed bigger, maybe because she was small and intimidated or maybe it was because it was fucking huge!

Suddenly, Ezra felt Aria freeze besides him and slip her hand free from his. He gave her a bemused look; however, her sights seemed to be casted somewhere other than at him. Ezra was concerned at first as he attempted to decipher her expression, all worry washed away as her lips curved into a smile and before he knew it she was striding towards something. Ezra searched the packed room to find what or whom she was approaching and his face fell as he saw a strong, tan, pretty boy staring directly back at her with a smile that suggested they were very well acquainted. All Ezra's thoughts were proven when Aria threw her arms around the boys neck whom responded by wrapping his muscular arms around her waist, lifting her in the air and spinning her around.

Ezra's stomach seemed to tie in knots at the sight before him. Ezra didn't want to jump to conclusions because, frankly, he had a thing for Aria and hoped it was a misunderstanding that Aria could easily explain. Therefore Ezra felt obliged to approach the two who were now both stationary as they engaged in a conversation that both seemed to find amusing.

"Hey." Ezra softly greeted Aria with a smile as he placed his hand on the small of her back; admittedly he did this to ensure the boy before him knew they had attended the party together.

Aria smiled up at Ezra and replied "Hey, Ezra." Her smile suggested that she was happy he was with her which settled his uneasy stomach. "Ezra, this is my karate instructor, Jake." Aria told Ezra as she gestured over to the pretty boy and they both exchanged handshakes. "Jake, this is my friend, Ezra." _Okay, surely you don't greet your karate instructor by leaping into their arms_ Ezra mused as he continued to watch the two continue their conversation with a plastered smile on his face that Ezra hope hadn't become green with jealousy.

"Hey, I am going to get us some drinks." Ezra whispered into Aria's ear. He needed to get away from Aria and her 'Karate Instructor' before he said something that led to him getting his ass kicked.

Aria felt her breath catch in her throat; however, it seemed no one around her had caught on to it. Her reaction to Ezra's whisper was strange, it was clear it was in no way sensual, yet the feeling of his hot breath against her ear for even a millisecond had a way of getting her blood pumping. In those moments she wanted nothing more than to reattach her lips to his, but by the time she had pulled herself from her thoughts he had already left to make the drinks. Aria was thankful that by then it seemed that Jake and hers conversation had finished.

"Hey, it was nice seeing you, Jake, but I think I am going to go find my date. See you around." She smiled before hugging Jake a goodbye who replied in the same good manner.

Aria soon found the kitchen that was thankfully the emptiest part of the party as everyone seemed to have gathered in the back yard or in the living room. Ezra stood with his back to Aria as he stood alone sipping on whatever content filled his red cup. Aria was not shocked to see that he hadn't rushed to get back to her as he began pouring his second drink, she understood that he may not have wanted to stand by whilst Aria spoke to a hot guy, but it wasn't like that since Aria and Jake had become good friends.

Aria felt a sudden rush of self-confidence as she snuck behind Ezra who was engrossed in his not so professional drink making as she wrapped her arms around Ezra's torso. Ezra was shocked at the feeling of someone's arms around him as he completely stopped in his efforts of making Aria and himself a drink as he turned himself to face whoever still remained hugging Ezra's body. He was not surprised when he saw it was Aria who gazed up at him with her plump lips curved into the most flawless smile, so flawless that he couldn't help but lean down and capture her lips in a short kiss that seemed to shock Aria as she blushed once he had detached their lips.

"Sorry. I am not used to getting kissed in public." She sheepishly admitted as she let out a bashful giggle. Ezra was shocked by that statement, a girl as beautiful as her wasn't used to PDA? It baffled Ezra but he decided not question it as he pecked her lips once again.

He then leaned into the side of her face to whisper into her ear, "Well, you're going to have to get used to it." He teased.

He could feel as her breathing became denser and chuckled to himself before he pulled back to look into her eyes and saw a look he could quick understand at first, but then realised that he could sense a hint of lust in her darkened eyes. He was right. Aria found herself overcome with desire as she, once again, felt his hot breath against her face as his voice turned low and husky. Aria noticed that she had been staring at him for far too long and was paranoid he could sense the want in her that she found hard to disguise. She then cleared her throat and released him from her hold as they both brought themselves out of their thoughts.

"So, you finally decided to make me a drink instead of just hiding out here to escape me?" Aria joked as she took a red cup from the side and lifted it to her nose, smelling it to decipher what drink he had made for her, not that she was fussy.

"I-I umm I wasn't trying to escape you." Ezra awkwardly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Aria gave him a challenging look and Ezra playfully rolled his eyes in defeat. "I was trying to escape watching you talk to that pretty boy over there." Ezra admitted as he gestured over to Jake who was engaging in conversation with an attractive blonde. Aria sensed the hint of bitterness in his voice and couldn't help but giggle at his jealousy, she found it rather flattering.

"He is just a friend, Ezra." she told him as she sipped on her drink whilst he brought his dark blue eyes back to her.

"And so am I apparently." He muttered just loud enough for Aria to hear as he attempted to disguise it by sipping on his drink.

"I don't recall us declaring each other anything more." Aria retorted as she gave him yet another challenging look.

Ezra raised his cup to her in agreement, "You've got a point, Montgomery." He nodded and she beamed at him in triumph. They both exchanged glances and began to laugh for reason that both were not quite sure of.

"SHOTS!" A boy shouted from behind them.

Ezra and Aria both turned to see a crowd of teens surrounding the counter that was filled with shot glasses and bottles of vodka. Aria looked towards Ezra as if asking for permission to join the rowdy group of young adults eager to get as drunk as they possibly could. Aria didn't share that intention, however, it was her first college party and she wanted to enjoy it as much as she possibly could. Ezra let out a huff before nodding in agreement causing Aria to squeal with excitement as she grabbed Ezra's hand a dragged him over to the shot table.

Aria grabbed 8 plastic shot glasses and poured vodka in each of them. Ezra watched her intently as she did so, silently questioning her. He didn't understand why she required 8 shots since Ezra had no intention of doing more than 1. Ezra was never really a party boy, and frankly, shots just made gave him a bad chest burn.

"Whoever downs the most wins?" Aria suggested as she looked up at him hopefully.

"No way." He chuckled as he shook his head at her.

"Come on, please." She pleaded, her hazel eyes staring into his in an attempt to coax him into joining her.

"No, Aria." His tone was a little sterner, yet his humour didn't fade as he was amused by her defiance.

"We will make a bet, it will be fun." Aria tried to persuade as she batted her long, thick lashes at him.

"Fine." He light-heartedly groaned causing Aria to grin wide with accomplishment.

"Okay, here is the deal. If I do more shots then you let me stay at your dorm tonight, and if you do more then I will take you on another date." She gave him a devilish smirk that he undeniably found extremely sexy before he let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, it's basically a win-win for you." Ezra laughed.

"Who says I want to go on another date with you, Fitz." She teased as she raised her perfect brows at him.

"Are you saying if I don't win then you won't go on another date with me?" He questioned, evidently amused by this contest.

Aria shrugged, "Are you willing to take that chance?"

He shook his head at her in complete awe of her playfulness, he loved it. They each took the first shot glass in their hand and narrowed their eyes on each other as Aria counted down to one. Once Aria reached one they began downing the shots. Ezra made sure to take his time, half-pretending and half-seriously chocking on his shots to avoid winning. He wanted Aria to win because he really wanted to take her back to his dorm, not for any reason other than he didn't want his night to end without her. He really wanted to spend more time with her. He also had a good feeling that Aria wouldn't turn him down if he asked her on another date.

Finally, Aria took the last shot and placed her hands on her hips in triumph causing Ezra to laugh. All of a sudden he noticed as Aria began swaying and almost fell to the ground. His alarmed eyes widened as he placed his hand on her hips to steady her, making her giggle. It was then he knew she was drunk. He could tell the difference from a sober giggle to a drunken giggle and that was definitely a drunken giggle. She flung her arms around his neck, less for balance, more for the sheer fact she wanted to hold him.

"Wanna dance?" She slurred. Ezra couldn't help but chuckle at her; he doubted she was capable of moving without completely falling over.

"Maybe we should get some fresh Air." He suggested and she seemed to find the idea to be compelling as she enthusiastically nodded at him. "I'll give you a piggy back ride." She agreed to it as he lowered himself so she was able to jump on his back and he successfully caught her.

He then carried her out into the pack garden that was filled with music. He could hear as Aria hummed along to it and couldn't hold back his laughter. He was hoping to take Aria somewhere she could sit and hopefully compose herself slightly, he regretted not bring some water and hoped the fresh air would sober her up.

Finally, Ezra arrived to a swing set that was located in a far secluded spot at the back of the huge yard. Ezra aided Aria from his back and guided her to the swing which she, at first, sat on without making much effort to move as she rested her head against the chain. Ezra took a seat on the swing beside her and watched her with complete hilarity.

"I am so ashamed of myself." She sighed. Ezra gave her a concerned look; however, her gaze was casted on the cut grass before her. "This is our first date and I am so drunk."

"Don't worry about it. It's a party, I expected it. I just want to make sure you're alright." He dismissively shrugged. Aria seemed surprised by his compassion as her wide, puppy-dog eyes bore into his with complete adoration.

"You're so great." She smiled appreciatively causing Ezra's cheeks to redden. "I really hope you like me because I really like you and that would be embarrassing." She slurred as she began to slowly swing back and forth.

"Of course, I like you. I already told you that." Ezra chuckled.

"I know, but that could have changed, I mean I am pretty hands on at times. I am just confident. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's amazing. Society makes girls think it's bad to be self-assured and that they must be self-conscious of themselves, but I disagree. If you're happy with who you are then that's amazing, Aria. I promise you that I still feel the same as I did about you before, if anything I like you more." He expressed as his genuine smile graced his lips causing Aria to completely halt her swinging.

"Thank you. You're so perfect. I think we should get married." She joked as she stood up from the swing and made her way over to Ezra who watched her warily, hoping she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. Once she stood before him she leant down to kiss his cheek and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, she was clearly an affectionate drunk. He obviously hugged her back and pulled her into him so that she rested on his lap.

"I know I lost the bet, but I do hope I can see you again, Aria." Ezra said as he began brushing his finger through her hair that felt like heaven to touch.

"You'll see me in the morning." She giggled as she pulled away so that she was able to look into his eyes that he jokingly rolled at her.

"You know that's not what I meant. I want to _date_ you." Ezra explained with enough conviction to have Aria's heart beat accelerating.

"Me too." She nodded before bringing her lips to his.

Aria had only intended to enjoy a chaste kiss when she felt him kissing her harder. She loved the passion he kissed her with, it was as if he couldn't get enough of her and he couldn't. Soon she felt as his tongue licked her bottom lip as it searched for entry that Aria allowed. Aria felt as if she had disappeared into a whole new world as he tongue danced against his, both tasting the bitter taste of vodka, however, it didn't both either of them. The kiss slowly died down when Aria slowly pulled away, leaving one last lingering kiss on his lips before resting her forehead against his.

"Hey, Aria?" Aria heard a familiar voice call from behind the couple. Aria glanced to the source of the voice with furrowed brows, until she was met by Jake who slowly approached them. "I'm heading home, do you want a ride? I only live two block down from you." He sweetly offered. Ezra almost felt the need to tell Jake that she was spending the night with him as a warning to back off, but he had no right to interfere, Aria could take care of herself.

"No, thank you, Jakey." She grinned. "I'm spending the night at Ezra's."

Ezra couldn't help a smug grin to grow on his lips as he noticed Jake's eyebrows knit together as he let out a simple 'oh.'

"Well, I'll see you Tuesday, Aria. See you around, Ezra." He gave a small wave before he disappeared back into the house.

"He definitely likes you." Ezra sighed as he tightened his grip around Aria's waste causing her to give him a sceptical look.

"Jake doesn't like me." Aria laughed.

"How would you know that? Listen, Aria, I know guys-." He began saying before he was cut off by Aria.

"I kissed him once, he didn't kiss me back." Aria casually interjected, wanting to set Ezra straight before he dwelled on the topic for too long, but it only caused him to stiffen as he arms loosened around her.

"You kissed him?"

"Yep. It was pretty embarrassing." Aria blushed as she let out a rueful laugh.

"So, you like him?" Ezra asked, feeling as he grew jealous and angry.

"Nope, it wasn't like that, plus it was a long while ago. I only have eyes for you, Ezra." She assured him making a smile pull on his lips that she laid a quick kiss upon. "I'm tired; can we go back to your dorm?"

"It's 10 o'clock." Ezra chuckled in disbelief as he glanced down at his watch and shook his head at her. "You are such a light-weight." He teased causing Aria to light-heartedly scowl at him.

"Says the one who only took three shots. Anyway, as you can probably tell, I am a lot more sober now." She proudly smiled causing Ezra to laugh before nodding in agreement.

"Let's go then."

They arrived back to the dorm and Aria felt exhausted as she instantly made her way to his bed and collapsed on it. He watched her, clearly entertained, before grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator and handing it to her, she smile thankfully before drinking some of it. He switched on the lamp on his bedside table before taking out a t-shirt and shorts from his chest of draws and handing them to Aria. She took the clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to change. Whilst she was doing so, Ezra removed his phone from his pocket and began ringing Hardy.

"Yo!" Hardy drunkenly bellowed. Ezra could hear the sound of chattering and music and immediately knew Hardy was at a party. "How's it going, brooooo?" He slurred causing Ezra to laugh at his drunken friend.

"It's going swell. Listen, Aria is back at the dorm with me and she's spending the night. So I would appreciate it if you could stay with someone else." Ezra hopefully told his friend. Hardy had already offered to stay out, but Ezra wanted to ensure he was doing so to avoid any awkwardness for Aria when Hardy returned and decided that he wanted to enlighten them on the "best sex he has ever had." That was the speech a tired Ezra had to listen to every Friday night, it seemed that every time Hardy had sex it got better since every time was the best.

"Sure! Have fun getting your dick wet for the first time in a long time!" Hardy exclaimed causing Ezra to cringe. The way he spoke sometimes made Ezra feel sick, but other times it was admittedly rather funny. As Ezra was about to reply to Hardy, the phone line went dead.

With great timing, Aria returned from the bathroom wearing Ezra's baggy college t-shirt and shorts. She let out a giggle as she noticed his eyes wander over her body before she took a seat beside him on the bed and rested her heavy head on his shoulder.

"I called my Dad and told him I was staying out tonight." She informed him as she let out a huff.

"Something wrong?" Ezra concernedly question as his hand stretched around her to stroke her bare arm.

"I just feel bad going behind his back, I guess." She admitted and Ezra too felt the same way.

Byron was the only professor who treated him as his equal and allowed him to feel like an adult, which was what he was. Byron always had a lot of faith in Ezra and guided him when he most needed it. Ezra had been through a lot of stuff during his first year of college, but Byron helped him through it which is why Ezra was the man he was today. Aria too loved her father dearly; he was the most important man in her life and was the best father a girl could ask for despite some over protective factors that Aria had learned to live with. She didn't like going behind her father's back, but Ezra was worth it. Ezra felt the exact same way.

"I'm going to get undressed. You don't mind if I sleep in my underwear, do you?" Ezra asked as he stood up from the bed. Aria felt a smirk forming on her face and tried her best to fight it. Of course she didn't mind. Sleeping beside Ezra in his underwear was an dream-come-true for Aria.

"Sure." She nonchalantly shrugged in an attempt to hide her true excitement.

Aria quickly made her way over to the mirror, as Ezra disappeared into the bathroom, to examine the state she was in when she realised she was still wearing makeup. She knew if she slept with her makeup on then she would look worse than she was going to feel tomorrow morning. She was quite nervous to remove her makeup and allow Ezra to see her in her natural state, but she knew that Ezra wasn't the type to judge harshly on looks.

Ezra strolled back into the room and his attention turned to Aria who was still looking in the mirror at her reflection. Ezra smiled to himself as he watched her before sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist much like she had done to him earlier that night, Aria let out a gasp as she hadn't notice him leaving the bathroom. She immediately relaxed once she realised it was Ezra, he began placing light kisses on her neck causing her to let out a content moan before Ezra rested his chin on her shoulder and look at her through the mirror.

"You look beautiful." He complimented before placing another kiss on her shoulder, Aria couldn't hide the gleaming smile that grew on her face as she blushed slightly.

"You say that now, but I have to remove my makeup before bed." Aria lightly laughed, but Ezra just shook his head at her.

"You'll still be just as beautiful, Aria." He assured her before he released her from his hold and allowed her to journey to the bathroom to remove her makeup.

She returned a few minutes later and couldn't seem to find Ezra, her eyes wandered the tiny room and still was unable to see him. She became worried until she heard a noise and looked up to see Ezra grinning down at her from the top-bunk.

"I knew you'd still look beautiful." Ezra complimented as his eyes roamed her flawless face. Aria didn't reply instead she gave him a confused look.

"I thought that this was your bed." Aria said as she motioned to the bottom bunk, clearly baffled as to why he was lying on Hardy's bed.

"It is, but I didn't want you to feel obliged to share a bed with me." Ezra awkwardly admitted.

"I want to." Aria coyly told him. "I wanted to stay so I could be near to you."

"Are you sure?"

"If I weren't sure, would I be saying it?" She questioned him, and he knew she was being truthful. He hesitantly climbed down from the bunk, noticing as Aria's eyes roamed his naked torso.

Aria waited as Ezra climbed into the bed and soon followed. Her warm body tensing slightly as it came into contact with Ezra's cold one. She immediately relaxed as she didn't want to worry him, she wasn't nervous at all about sharing a bed with him, she actually enjoyed the feeling of someone next to her when she slept. It just so helped that the someone happened to be an extremely attractive man who she's dating. Ezra's wrapped his arms around Aria's waist and lightly pulled her closer to his body, her back against his front. She loved the feeling of his breath fanning her neck, an evident major turn on that Ezra had sparked in Aria.

"Goodnight, Aria." Ezra whispered before placing a kiss on the back of her head.

"Goodnight, Ezra."

* * *

 **A/N: One last thing, I feel like I might update too often. I see people who update every like 2 weeks, but I have pretty much written most of this story so I don't see a point of prolonging it. Won't that just cause people to lose interest? I'm quite impatient so I enjoy updates to be frequent, but what do you guys think?**

 **\- Tasha x**


	5. The 'Very Good' News

Chapter 5

The 'Good' News

Aria's eyes began to open to the sunlit dorm room when suddenly everything came flooding back to her, hitting her like a tonne of bricks. Her head pounded due to the heavy intake of alcohol from last night. _Never again am I drinking alcohol_ she told herself, much like she did every night after she consumed too much drink. She slowly shuffled in the single bed so that she was facing a sleeping Ezra Fitz. She couldn't oppress the smile that grew on her lips as her eyes analysed his sleeping face. He was still so beautiful, his subtle snores were cute to say the least, and his hair was the curliest she had seen it. He looked so innocent and peaceful that she really didn't want to wake him, but she knew she couldn't spend too long lying in his arms without growing restless. As if he could read her thoughts, his blue eyes were finally revealed to her as his boyish grin flashed her way.

"Morning, Beautiful." He greeted her with his husky, sleepy voice. _Why was it that boys always sounded sexy in the morning, whilst girls sounded like 40 year old chain smokers?_

"Morning, Handsome." She replied as she kissed his lips.

"What time is it?" He yawned as he stretched his limb as much as possible without pushing Aria out from the bed.

Aria turned to the bedside table and reached for her phone, she glanced down at the screen and noticed she had received 6 missed calls. Her eyebrows furrowed as she slid her thumb across the screen to see who these calls belonged to whilst Ezra watched her with just as much confusion as he wondered why the sudden change in her demeanour. Aria was shocked to see that 2 of those calls were from Jake and 4 were from Spencer. _What could possibly be so urgent?_ Aria could feel Ezra's gaze on her and turned to him with a reassuring smile.

"Sorry. It's 11:30." She nonchalantly informed him, yet his concerned expression didn't seem to waver as he gave her a questioning look. She let out a sigh before explaining, "My friends have left me like 6 missed calls, I'm just not sure why."

He gave an understanding nod. "Why don't you call them back?"

"I'm worried, what if something bad has happened?" Aria sighed as she threw her head back against the soft pillow and rolled her head to face Ezra who was perched up on his elbow.

"Only one way to find out." Ezra said as he stroked a loose strand of hair out of her face and she smile up at him gratefully before nodding in agreement.

She kissed him on his cheek before jumping out the bed and over to the arm chair in front of the television, there wasn't much room in his dorm room to go somewhere private to speak, she just hoped nothing secretive would come up in conversation. It was too early to be scaring him away with her hectic life. She decided to call Spencer.

"Where are you?" A worried Spencer shouted down the speaker causing Aria to pull the phone away from her ear slightly.

"At Ezra's." Aria informed Spencer, her tone slightly questioning, not understanding why Spencer was so neurotic.

"Thank God. Jake called to tell me he saw you with a boy, he said he was concerned because you seemed really drunk. He didn't want to leave you with him, but didn't want to interfere." Spencer explained, gaining a frustrated eye roll from Aria. Jake was always so protective of her, she should've guessed this was the problem.

"And this isn't interfering?" Aria groaned as she played with the hem of Ezra's t-shirt. "I love him, but he needs to stop being so protective of me. I am not a weak little 16 year old anymore."

"I know you're not, Aria. You know Jake knows everything though, it's understandable that he would be this way." Spencer reasoned with her, and Aria knew she had a point.

"I know." She huffed. "Well, I am alive, I am not in danger, and I am going to resume my morning as if none of this happened." Aria sarkily told Spencer causing her to let out a light laugh.

"Before you do, you have to call Jake." Aria's eyes widened. She couldn't possibly call Jake in the presence of Ezra, who already suspects that Jake has a thing for her. Spencer noticed Aria's hesitation and continued, "You have to Aria. He is worried sick."

"Can't you call him?" Aria moaned like a child that wasn't getting their way.

"Aria." Spencer warned.

"Fine." She huffed. "I'll call him, but I am not happy about it."

"Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your day with Mr Fitz." Spencer teased causing Aria to giggle like a school girl.

"Oh I will. Bye, Spence."

She looked over to Ezra who remained lying in his bed, scrolling through his phone. It was clear he was keeping himself busy as he waited for Aria to finish with her business. Ezra noticed she was no longer on the phone and looked at her expectedly; Aria gave him a smile that he returned.

"I have to make one more phone call." She informed him to which he nodded in reply before turning back to his phone.

Aria let out a sigh before scrolling through her contacts and calling Jake. As the phone rang she internally prayed he wouldn't answer, that he was busy with a student or something, but to Aria's dismay he picked up.

"Aria, is everything okay? I saw that you were pretty out of it last night." Jake chuckled in an attempted to sound less concerned and more light-hearted. Aria knew that wasn't the case. It was typical of Jake to down play his worries because, once he realised everything was fine, he felt like dumbass.

"Everything is fine and dandy, Jake." Aria said, setting his anxieties to rest. She couldn't help but mentally scold herself as she mentioned his name and heard as Ezra shuffled behind her, clearly uncomfortable with that fact Aria was talking to Jake. She heard as Jake let out a sigh of relief before she continued, "Stop being so paranoid, I already have a protective Dad, I don't need a protective friend."

"I think you need all the protection you can get, Aria."

"Jake, you know I started Karate so I could defend myself, not so my instructor could protect me instead. If I wanted that I would have hired myself a body guard." She replied matter-of-factly.

"You're right. I am sorry." He sheepishly apologised.

"I accept your apology." Aria smiled. "Goodbye, Jake." She called down the speaker.

"Goodbye, Sparia." Jake replied, using her dreadful nickname that she gained once she called herself it whilst sparing with Jake.

Aria let out a sigh as she ended the phone call and stood up from the arm chair, slowly making her way over to Ezra as he began sitting up as much as he could without banging his head on Hardy's bunk. For some reason, the idea of both of them sharing bunks amused Aria; it was as if they were still children. Aria was glad she liked Hardy; she wanted to get along with Ezra's friend in hope that they might have a future together.

"Sorry about that. My friends can be…" She trailed off as she tried to find the right word.

"Overprotective?" Ezra suggested with a smile gracing his perfect lips.

"Yeah." She breathed out. "Jake called Spencer because he was worried about me going home with you." Aria scoffed as she shook her head in disbelief, but Ezra's face showed something she couldn't decipher… it was as if it was quite smug.

"I told you." Ezra proudly stated. "He likes you."

"And I told you that you're wrong." Aria rebuked matter-of-factly as she leaned over the bed to kiss Ezra who smiled into their kiss.

Aria crawled further towards him as their kiss deepened and their tongues fought hungrily against each other until she was straddling his lap. His hands were placed on either side of her hips as her hands cupped his face. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his; both had cheery smiles on their faces. It was just as perfect as she remembered from the previous night.

"Do you wanna do something today? Catch a movie? Go for something to eat?" Ezra eagerly offered as he placed a lingering kiss on her plump lips that constantly taunted him.

"I would love to." She whispered against his lip before she pulled him into another kiss.

The weekend went perfect. Aria and Ezra went to the movies to watch something that they hardly paid much attention to due to them making out throughout the entirety of it, and then went to The Grille to eat. Aria and Ezra were like two peas in a pod, they were so similar and just the perfect match. If they weren't soul mates then Ezra believed that there was no one else out there for him because she was too good to be true. They had known each other for merely a week and they were both smitten.

Then Monday rolled in and all of their romantic dates, kisses, and hugs had to come to an end for a short while. They still had to be careful around campus in case Aria's dad caught them being a little too close and personal, they didn't want to even imagine what the consequences may be if they got caught. Ezra and Aria still had plans to see each other as much as possible whether it meant sneaking into Ezra's dorm at night or hanging out off campus; they were determined to make it work. That was all until Ezra got the news he was waiting for all week…

Ezra tapped on the door to Byron's office and, instead of bursting in without warning like usual, he waited anxiously for Byron to grant him entry which he did. Ezra took a deep readying breath as he entered the room, Ezra was surprised when he saw Bryon smiling at him; the whole secretive relationship with Aria had him on edge. He was waiting for Byron to figure him out and to completely cut off all ties with him. Ezra didn't want to ruin his relationship with Byron since he was like a friend and an Uncle to Ezra.

"Take a seat, Ezra." Byron said gesturing to the seat opposite him on the other side of the desk. Ezra nodded and complied. Byron noticed Ezra's trepidation and let out a subtle laugh. "Relax, Ezra. I have not brought you here to scold you. If anything, I have brought you here to do the exact opposite- to reward you." Ezra was bewildered by Byron's last comment as his eyebrows rose at him in shock and question, waiting for him to elaborate. "I have always recognised your intelligence and amazing skill in English Literature and so I have an offer for you. Professor Kingston is leaving at the end of this year, so a job offer is opening to teach his course next year. I suggested to the Dean that you would be perfect for the job." Byron explained. Ezra couldn't believe his ears. No way was this happening, it was an opportunity of a life time and there was no way he could turn it down.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Byron." Ezra enthusiastically said as he stood from the desk and pulled Byron into a hug to show his gratitude causing Byron to laugh.

"I'm bet you're glad you stayed away from my daughter now, huh?" Byron joked, but the comment baffled Ezra who released Byron and gave him an inquisitive look.

"How so?"

"Well, you couldn't possibly pursue a relationship with someone whose course you'll be teaching next year. That illegal, Ezra." Byron warily explained, though his tone still held some humour as he did so.

Ezra gave a slow nod, aware that what Byron was saying was true. How was he supposed to choose between his career and the girl he already found himself beginning to fall for? He had to talk to Aria about this. This was an opportunity of a life time, and he had only known this girl for a week. Surely he couldn't give away this chance to pursue the career of his dreams for a girl he had known for 7 days.

"They can't accept you until you graduate. So, keep those grades up and don't get into any trouble." Byron gave a stern warning.

"Of course." Ezra smiled. "I have a lecture in 10, but thank you so much. This is the best thing anyone had ever done for me, honestly."

Later that day, Ezra was pacing his dorm room, running his hand through his hair as Hardy watched on not knowing how to calm his neurotic friend. Ezra had invited Aria round to break the news to her. He wasn't ready to end what they had, even if it had only been three days. It had been three of the greatest days of his life. He felt as if he had met the one for him… yet, if he was wrong, he was risking a lot for her.

He had pondered whether breaking, whatever they were, off was a good idea. It wasn't as if the job was certain, and he still had a whole year to spend with her. However, something told him that it was better to do it now before he fell for this girl and ended up breaking both of their hearts when he took the job. There was no way he could date his student, those kinds of relationships never worked.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door that caused him to freeze. Hardy's and Ezra's eyes widened as they both stared at each other, readying themselves for what was to come. Hardy held out his hand, halting Ezra in his effort to walk to the door and gave him a reassuring pat on the back as he walked to the door. Hardy allowed Aria in to the room before he waved them both a goodbye, leaving them to talk in private. Ezra caught on to Aria's hesitation as she coyly approached Ezra who was now sitting on the edge of his bed.

As soon as he saw her he didn't want to end it. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he was about to throw it all away. He had only known Aria for a week, but after a week with her, he didn't want to imagine a life without her. Not a day went by that he didn't think of her, but it had only been a week. He wasn't going to throw away an opportunity for a girl he had known for a short amount of time, no matter how perfect for him she seemed. Although, Ezra knew one thing, he didn't want to be without her. He at least wanted to be her friend.

It felt like an eternity as she made her way over to the bed, finally sitting beside Ezra giving him her best smile as she tried to disguise her true wariness. She could tell by his tone on the phone that this wasn't going to be him making a sweet proposition; this was a break-up. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweating, and tears were already brimming in her eyes, but what she wasn't aware of was that Ezra was experiencing the same things. Aria didn't understand why she was so woeful when it had only been a weekend, no matter how magical it had been, it wasn't as if she expected it to last an eternity. She just wanted to know why.

"Hey." Ezra finally croaked, shocked at how fragile his voice sounded. He had to hold it together.

"Hey." She replied with a sad smile. He wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss away her sadness, but that would only make this more complicated.

"Aria," He began, taking a deep breath to ready himself, he had practiced this many times over the past hour, yet he seemed lost for words once he was staring into those beautiful hazel eyes. "I spoke with your dad today." Ezra nodded with pursed lips, he heard as Aria swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. _So that's why_ , she thought. "He offered me a job, at Hollis, next year." Her eyes widened in complete shock, almost holding some sort of happiness when suddenly she wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck and pulled him into a hug. He was confused to say the least.

"Ezra, that's amazing!" She congratulated. "I'm so happy for you." she then pulled out of the hug and returned to looking at him with her now bright doe eyes.

"Thanks, but you know what this means, right?" Ezra asked. Aria replied with furrowed brows and the shake of her head. "We can't continue what's going on between us." As the word left his mouth her eyes became teary again and her head hung slightly as she nodded in understanding.

"I understand."

"I am so sorry." Ezra whispered as he stroked her cheek.

"It's fine. You would have been stupid to say no." She gave a sad laugh before wiping a stray tear that rolled down her cheek. "It would be selfish of me to hold you back. God, I am so stupid. Why am I crying? We've been dating for what three days?" She laughed, feeling pathetic since she couldn't manage to hold back tears.

"No, you're not stupid." Ezra quickly jumped to her defence. "These past three days have been the best and I honestly still want to be friends." He was being sincere, he wasn't just saying that, but Aria wasn't sure if she could just be his friend.

"I don't know, Ezra." Aria said ruefully as she let out a breath. "I don't think I could prevent my feelings from getting in the way."

"Can we at least try?" Ezra pleaded. "I don't want to lose you."

* * *

 **A/N:The End. I'm kidding. I am sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but all will be revealed as soon as possible. In other news, I watched an interview today with Ian Harding and he admitted to having a long-term girlfriend. I am devastated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all your kind reviews. I had a really bad night last night and waking up this afternoon to so many reviews really did make my day. Thank you all so much.**

 **-Tasha x**


	6. Sacrificing Her Happiness

Chapter 6

Sacrificing Her Happiness 

Three months later…

"You're so annoying! If you keep turning up late, I am going to stop inviting you to places." Aria threatened as she paced her bedroom. Though she sounded serious, the person on the receiving end couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Aria, its 7:20. I'm literally two minutes away. Plus, this is the first time you've invited me to your friend's parties." Ezra attempted to reason, his smile never faltering no matter how defiant Aria intended on being. "Now go away. I am driving; do you want me to die?"

"Do really want me to answer that?" Aria mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Ezra asked, feigning ignorance to her comment that he heard clearly.

"Nothing. See you in a minute." Aria called down the phone sweetly before ending the call.

Ezra light-heartedly shook his head as he threw his phone on the passenger seat and pulled into the Montgomery driveway that happened to be empty. Aria and Ezra had become very close friends over the past few months so Byron and Ella were aware of their friendship; however, to avoid speculation, they tried to be discreet about hanging out on the weekends. Today was different. This weekend Montgomery's were away for Mike's lacrosse competition in New York City and Aria decided to stay home meaning inconspicuousness wasn't a worry.

Ezra jumped out of his Toyota Camry and strode over to the front door of the Montgomery residence that was decorated with a Christmas reef, it was New Year's Eve and The Montgomery house was still Christmassy. It only took a few seconds for Aria to swing the door open and greet him with a friendly hug before ushering him inside. Ezra had been at their house before; Byron had kindly invited him over for dinner a few times in the past few months. Yet, as he walked into the empty house, his pulse was racing with anticipation. He was alone with Aria the girl he was secretly infatuated with.

That's right. Ezra was in the wrong when believing he could be friends with the most perfect girl he had ever met, whom he had initially begun a romantic relationship with, and not catch feelings for her. She was the most important person in his life, he had not been as close to anyone as he is to her, but he knew she didn't feel the same. Aria had so many friends, he held no great significance to her, and after they had decided to become friends she seemed to grow accustom to it rather quickly. She didn't like him back anymore and maybe that was a good thing because if she did he wouldn't be able to escape the temptation.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" Aria sweetly offered as she motioned towards the kitchen. Ezra couldn't believe how stunning she looked. She wore a pattern skort and a black crop top that revealed a slight bit of her mid drift. "Ezra?" Aria called, knocking him out his dreamy state.

"A beer would do great right now. Thanks." Ezra grinned; there was an edge to his voice that Aria couldn't exactly read so instead she nodded and retrieved him a beer from the fridge, opening it and then handing it to him. "For someone who was in such a rush she was willing to put my life at risk, you seem to be moving at a rather relaxed pace." Ezra observed, a hint of amusement in his tone causing Aria to laugh.

"Yeah, there had been a change of plans." Aria began. Ezra raised his eyebrows at her questioningly as he sipped on his beer. "Hanna isn't ready yet. Why can't people just be punctual?" Aria playfully groaned, clearly making a dig at Ezra who returned her a sarcastic, tight-lipped smile.

"How much longer do we have to wait? Because I really don't want to be stuck with you longer than necessary." Ezra joked causing Aria to let out a sardonic laugh.

"The feelings mutual, Fitz. She said arrive at 8." Aria said as she waltzed into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Ezra soon followed behind her, taking a seat on the other end of the couch.

"I hope this won't be awkward." Ezra sighed as he took a huge gulp of his beer, almost finishing it.

He was nervous as he had yet to meet Aria's friends, all bar Spencer of course. He wanted to ensure he met expectation, not that he was aware how high they were set. He wasn't sure what Aria had told the girls about him, but he hoped the were all good things. At first, he worried they would hate him because he basically dumped her, but him and Aria had been friends for a while now and had moved past it. Sort of.

"It'll be fine. I mean, you've already met Spencer, Jake, and Emily. It's only Hanna, Toby, and Caleb left to meet. They are the easiest going of them all. You already got my body guards out of the way." Aria giggled. He was sure her words of reassurance would have calmed him, but the mention of Jake had him on high alert. She hadn't told him that Jake wasn't going to be there.

"Jake is going?" Ezra asked, attempting to sound unfazed by it when really he was worried.

"Yeah. He just got back from vacation; I haven't seen him much since I quit Karate. I'm looking forward to seeing him." Aria chirped. She was completely naïve to Ezra's jealousy as she flicked through the channels on the television.

"You know, you're pretty close to him for someone who is just your Karate Instructor." Ezra stated. Aria sensed that same edged in his voice from early, but again decided to ignore it.

"I know. He helped me through a lot. His been my instructor since I was 16." Aria dismissed with a shrug. "Don't worry, Ezra. He won't replace you; you're my best guy friend." Aria assured him with a sweet, innocent smile. The words stung Ezra, but they had no right to. _I am the reason were just friends_ , he told himself as he attempted to keep his hurt at bay.

"I know I've said this before, but he likes you." Ezra said with the same sureness as he had before.

"I know." Aria sheepishly agreed as her eyes remained fixed on TV, avoiding Ezra's eyes that suddenly bore into the side of her head with complete incredulity.

"What do you mean 'I know'?"

She let out a sigh as she turned to face him, his face full of question and disbelief. "He told me a few nights after you called us off. I wasn't going to tell you because we weren't even sure if this was going to work, then I just forgot." Aria admitted. Her tone was defensive as she noticed the subtle hurt in Ezra's eyes. He didn't say anything for a while; he just stared back at her blankly. "Are you okay?" She carefully asked.

"Y-yeah." Ezra replied, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

He couldn't believe Aria hadn't told him. _It's not like she had any obligation to, we are only friends_ Ezra fought with himself. He let out a calming breath before turning his attention to the TV that played 'When Harry Met Sally.' He pretended to be engulfed in the film as he felt Aria looking at him. He couldn't possibly look back at her without displaying his true jealousy and sadness. It would only complicate matters.

"It's 8. We'd better leave." Aria announced as she jumped up from the couch, though Ezra remained seated.

"I might head home. I don't think I'm feeling going to this party." Ezra said as he stood up from the couch.

"Ezra, please." Aria pleaded as she took his hand in hers. The feeling of her hand against his causing electricity to flow through both of them, but they ignored it as they usually did. "I don't want to come home alone; I was hoping you could stay in the guest room." Her puppy-dog eyes convinced him without much effort, like always.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'm not drinking though and no shots." Ezra playfully warned causing Aria to mock offence before they left for Hanna's party.

They arrived 15 minutes later and already it seemed like the part was in full swing. Side-by-side they entered the house, Aria grabbed for Ezra's hand as they both stood in the foyer, people were spread throughout the entire house and the music was blaring. It was all almost too much for Ezra who felt like an old aged pensioner amongst the first year college students. Next year he could be teaching half of these kids and the thought was rather scary.

"I think I need a drink." Ezra joked as he looked down on Aria who shared the same unsure expression as he did.

"Me too." She agreed as they made their way into the kitchen, still hand in hand. It was more of a friendly comfort than a couple statement. Aria would have held any of her guy friend's hands; Ezra couldn't say he would do the same for any of his other female friends. "Scotch?" Aria asked as she arrived to where the drinks were placed. Ezra nodded as she began fixing them both a drink, unlinking their hands.

"OMG!" They heard someone bellow from behind them, the pair turned to see Hanna dancing over to them with a cup in hand. "Aria, you look stunning as always! And I see you brought Fitz as your date. Nice choice. Does this mean that this whole friendship thing is over? Because I'll tell you, it's boring!" Hanna playfully groaned before she took a gulp of her drink. Aria and Ezra exchanged an awkward glance before looking over to an evidently tipsy Hanna.

"No, we're here as friends, Han." Aria told her as she handed Ezra his drink and began drinking hers. Ezra gave her a warning look as he noticed her large gulps of drink. She gave an apologetic look in return.

"No friends exchange look like those." Hanna stated matter-of-factly. "That's the kind of look I give my Caleb. Ain't that right, Baby?" Hanna called over to Caleb who was in conversation with Toby and Jake.

"Whatever you say, Hanna." Caleb chuckled in reply before returning to his conversation with the guys.

As she did this, Aria saw Jake. She quickly excused herself before fighting through the crowd and over to Jake, instantly pulling each other into a hug that lingered a little too long for Ezra's taste as he watched them with an obvious look of displeasure on his face. He heard Hanna clear her throat and immediate looked away from Aria and at the drunken girl who was giving him a suspicious look.

"I knew you still liked her."

"I do not." Ezra scoffed as he took another gulp of his drink.

"Oh God! You so do!" Hanna squealed in excitement.

"Keep it down, please." Ezra pleaded as he attempted to quieten her down and prevent her from outing him to Aria. "You can't tell a soul, Hanna."

"I wouldn't dare. I just don't know why you don't just date." Hanna confusedly asked. He knew she was drunk, but he didn't know she was stupid.

"Maybe because I'm going to be her professor next year." He stated in a 'duh' tone.

"Well, you're going to wish you bent the rules a bit when she's on someone else's arm." She advised him as she subtly motioned over to Jake and Aria who seemed to be engrossed in a hilarious conversation.

"I can't sit here and watch this." Ezra stated bitterly. "I'm sorry Hanna; I need to go outside for some air." Ezra politely informed Hanna who nodded in understanding.

Ezra marched out of the house and into the back yard where he found a comfortable enough bench to sit upon. He sat and stared up into the stars as he allowed his thoughts to overwhelm his brain. Hanna was so right, he couldn't continue like this, but he definitely couldn't 'bend the rules.' It wouldn't be fair on either of them if they had a secret relationship, it would cause too much strain. Maybe he could decline the job. Surely, that was an option. There would be other opportunities like this because he could possibly lose Aria for the rest of his life.

Ezra buried his head in his hands as he fought with himself on the whole situation when he felt the presence of someone beside him. He cautiously dragged his head up to see who was sat beside him; he wasn't shocked to see Aria staring at him with a sympathetic smile, her hand starting to soothingly rub his back.

"Finished catching up with Jake?" Ezra bitterly asked as he rolled his eyes in distaste.

"So, you're jealous." Aria nodded to herself. "Ezra, Jake is just my friend, and so are you for that matter."

"Don't I know it?" Ezra scoffed as he sipped the remainder of his drink and placed the red cup on the ground.

"You chose this, not me." Aria incredulously spat as she removed her hand from his back and ran it through her hair in frustration. _How dare he act this way? When he was the one who broke it off with me._

"And I regret it." Ezra breathed out. "I want to be with you, Aria." Aria couldn't believe her ears. She was completely lost for words whilst Ezra's eyes searched hers for answers. "I'll decline Hollis. I am sure there are many other opportunities for me out there."

"No. You're not giving up everything you've worked for just because you're jealous. You'll regret saying this in the morning." Aria tried to reason, but Ezra just frantically shook his head at her. "Ezra, you're only saying this because you're jealous. Everything was going fine before tonight."

"Aria, it's been killing me for these past months knowing I can't be with you." He confessed, but it was clear that Aria didn't believe him. "I can't be your friend and not feel these things. So, I'm going to decline Hollis, and then we can be together." Ezra said hopefully.

"No, you're not. If you can't be my friend without feeling these things then don't be my friend. I can't be the reason you give up on all of these amazing things that are planned for you because you'll just grow to resent me and I'd rather not have you in my life than have you hate me." Aria explained as the tears unknowingly began flooding her eyes. Ezra couldn't believe what he was hearing, was she breaking off their friendship? She couldn't be. It was silent as Ezra stared at her with complete shock. "Maybe you should leave." Aria sighed as she diverted her eyes to her feet.

"Yeah, I think I should." Ezra said, exasperated.

With that Ezra got up from the bench and disappeared inside the house. As soon as Ezra was out of sight, Aria broke down into tears. She hated the thought of losing Ezra, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the people you care about and she cared about him enough to sacrifice her happiness because that's exactly what Ezra was: her happiness.

* * *

Aria heard light tapping on her bedroom door, groaning at the thought of having to get out of bed with such an intense hangover. So, instead, she called whoever stood on the other side of the door to enter. Aria had the slightest bit of hope that it would be Ezra, they rarely argued, but when they did he would always be the first to apologise in the most extravagant and beautiful way. Aria knew it was unlikely though since it had yet to be 24 hours since the argument and she had received not one text from her best friend.

"Aria, are you okay?" A cautious Emily asked as she approached Aria who remained curled up in her bed with puffy eyes and a stuffy nose.

"Yeah, just hung-over." She sniffled. She didn't want to admit that she was crying over Ezra, she never cried over boys. Ezra, however, wasn't just a boy, he was her best friend and admitted the boy she was falling in love with.

"So, this has nothing to do with the argument with Ezra last night?" Emily asked. Aria shot her a confused look, she wasn't aware that her friends knew about their argument. Although, she couldn't remember much after he had left. "You told everyone about it when you were on a rant last night, you had a few too many drinks." Emily explained with a light chuckle.

"I am so embarrassing." Aria groaned as she threw her arm over her eyes. "I'm so glad he left before I decided to drown my sorrows." Aria laughed in attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, he left alright. Stormed out of the house without even uttering a goodbye to anyone." Emily said rolling her eyes at Ezra's rudeness. It was Emily's second time meeting Ezra and he didn't make the best impression.

"I'm apologising on his behalf. He isn't rude; he is the most polite, caring person I've ever met. It's my fault for flirting with Jake." Aria explained, feeling a tear escape her eye. She let out a sigh of annoyance as she wiped her tear away, noticing the look of sympathy on Emily's face. "Since when do I cry over boys?"

"Ezra isn't just a boy, Aria. He is one of your best friends. I know that he may have not come across as the Ezra I first met or that you had so vividly described to us, but I know you and you would never put so much time into someone who wasn't amazing." Emily reasoned as she gave a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Em." She replied with the same smile.

"Have you spoken to Ezra since last night?"

"Not a word. I wish he could understand where I am coming from." Aria groaned in frustration as she sat up and ran a hand through her untamed hair. "I can't be the one to hold him back. Maybe ending this friendship is a good idea."

"Hold on. End your friendship? Why?" Emily asked with an incredulous look.

"Because I can't be his friend if he wants more." Aria shrugged.

"Then be his girlfriend." Emily suggested.

"I clearly didn't explain this well enough in my drunken state. I can't date my professor." Aria emphasised.

"Ezra's more than that and never will be just your professor, you know that." Emily said with her knowing look.

Aria knew Emily was right, but it was too late. Ezra hated her… or so she thought.

 **A/N: I apologise for the constant drama, but what's a story without drama, aye? Thank you again for all the kind reviews, you guys truly make my day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **-Tasha x**


	7. Return To Normalcy

Chapter 7

Return To Normalcy

All due to Aria's stubbornness and Ezra's defeat, the two hadn't even exchanged merely a glance in a month. Aria was broken without him, but stayed strong and managed to avoid him at all costs since she knew his schedule like the back of her hand. Ezra, however, was done. He was done chasing a girl who clearly didn't feel the same way. He was willing to give up everything for her and yet it wasn't enough. What more could he do to get Aria back? He had tried everything. So, he was approaching 23 years of age and decided it was time to move on. And as if an angel heard his prayer, he found Jackie Molina.

Ezra knew he had probably moved on too fast, but felt as if he had no other option. He knew it was unfair to Jackie to date her when he was still infatuated with Aria, and he had a hard time hiding it. Constantly, he brought her up and compared her to Jackie. The worst thing he could do. They had been dating for 3 weeks and Ezra believed that maybe he could get over Aria, and then, after not seeing her for almost two months, he bumped into the girl who still consumed his thoughts.

"Aria? Wow, it's been forever!" Ezra enthused as he waltzed into Bryon's office to see her sitting at the head of his desk with a book in hand. Her head shot up to his and for a moment his heart skipped a beat as he locked eyes with her hazel ones that he, to this day, believed were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Hey, Ez." She gave a pursed lip smile. She was being distant and he couldn't believe she was still holding a grudge. "My Dad's in a meeting, he won't be back for another 10 minutes." Aria monotonously informed Ezra as she looked back down to her book.

"That's fine. I've got nowhere to be, I'll wait." Ezra said as he took a seat on the lounge chair diagonal to where Aria sat. She just nodded in acknowledgment before continuing to read her book. "How have you been?"

"Awesome."

"That's great." Ezra nodded awkwardly before letting out an exasperated breath. "You can't keep acting like this. We're going to have to talk sooner or later, so why not now?"

Aria slammed her book on her Dad's desk and scowled at Ezra who was shocked at her abruptness.

"Oh! So now you want to talk after avoiding me these past months?" Aria bitterly spat. Aware of her hypocrisy, but too angry to care. She blamed Ezra for their distance even though she was also to blame, maybe even more so.

"And you haven't been?" he replied, attempting to remain calm since he didn't want to worsen their situation. He still cared for her more than anyone in the world.

"Yeah, but I haven't just decided to talk to you. You don't really care, the only reason you are talking to me is because you feel obliged to."

"I don't feel obliged to do anything. I wanted to talk to you, but I was keeping your wishes. _You_ didn't want to be friends anymore, remember? You made it perfectly clear how little you truly cared about me." Ezra spat, his anger finally hitting boiling point.

"How little I care?" Aria asked with a look of disbelief and soon she felt a lump form in her throat as tear brimmed in her hazel eyes. "I care about you enough to put your needs before mine." Ezra caught on to her defeated tone and froze as his eyes searched hers, noting the tears brimming.

"If that were true we would still be friends, or more." Ezra shook his head before burying it into his hands. "I can't continue to live without you."

Aria stood up from the desk and made her way over to Ezra, silently sitting beside him on the couch whilst Ezra tried to hold back his tears. Aria didn't care; she allowed hers to fall as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back. The feeling sent electricity throughout both of them and it was clear their spark had not disappeared.

Suddenly the door of Byron's office swung open and revealed Byron who instantly apologised as he noticed the obvious intimate situation he had intruded on. He knew they had been distant for the past few months and he was sad that his daughter was becoming so closed off because of it, he wanted them to continue being as close as they had been, just not any closer.

"Sorry. I am going to go. I just wanted to tell you that Mom is staying late at work today for a faculty meeting." Aria casually explained to Byron, she didn't want to show him how broken up she was, but her teary eyes told him enough.

"Wait." Ezra halted Aria as she stood up to leave. "I'll call you later." Aria nodded and left.

"Is everything okay?" Byron cautiously asked as he made his way over to his desk.

"Hopefully they will be." Ezra smiled optimistically. "I came to give you Jackie's essay since she's out of town for the whole of next week."

"Jackie's your girlfriend, right?" Bryon questioned as he took the paper from Ezra and scanned over it before looking at Ezra expectedly.

"Not officially." Ezra awkwardly informed him gaining a disapproving look from Byron.

"Ezra, don't go breaking my daughter's heart. I have a feeling she actually likes you more than a friend and it would hurt me to find out my favourite student/soon to be colleague was the reason for her frown."

The mention of 'soon to be collage' made Ezra's stomach flip. He had forgotten that had been the main reason for their termination of friendship for a split second. Ezra told himself that pursuing Aria in anyway other than as a friend was a no go. The past months had been dedicated to his upcoming job and after interviews and countless essay, they had put him as priority for the job to which he was planning on accepting once he already lost Aria. Byron was also right, he had Jackie now. He didn't need Aria or so he tried to convince himself.

"If anyone's breaking hearts it's Aria." Ezra bitterly mumbled to himself. The statement luckily going unheard by Byron before he abruptly left the classroom to find Aria.

Much like Aria, Ezra remember Aria's schedule thoroughly and knew that for now she didn't have a class to get to, but to his dismay nor did Spencer. Ezra wanted Aria alone, not in the company of her defiant friend who would probably give him the third degree, for what? he didn't know. Ezra was still sure he wasn't in the wrong, but Aria thought otherwise. Aria believed all Ezra had said was untrue and was said through jealousy, hence him not calling her. It all seemed to add up to her and her friends seemed to see where she was coming from, all but Hanna who seemed to be team Ezra.

Ezra pulled out his phone and dialled her number, expecting her to have kept the same number since it had only been two months, although it felt like years had passed without her. Very miserable years. The phone rang a few times whilst Aria stared down at it and contemplated answering it. After the fifth ring her voice was heard and the speed of Ezra's racing heart had subsided, almost feeling as if it had stopped all together.

"Hey, Ezra." She spoke, attempted to sound her usual chirpy self when she was the most nervous she had ever been to talk to Ezra.

She never thought the day would come again when she spoke to Ezra as if he were a stranger, two months was far too long a time for them to not talk for. They used to talk every day without fail. They both secretly longed for those days, both knowing it would probably never be that way again.

"Hey, Aria. I-I um was wondering if you were doing anything later." Ezra stammered. He noticed the resemblance to the way he spoke the first time he had met Aria. They had come so far and yet here he was again, the old nervous Ezra.

"I have a lecture in like 20 minutes and then another after that, I also have to collect something from Spencer's house. After that I am free." Aria replied, seeming confident though her pulse was racing like a jack rabbit.

She anticipated that he was going to ask her to his dorm which is exactly what he had done. They had so many memories of them snuggled up on his bed watching noir films, the thought of it caused a shiver to travel down her spine as she suddenly she craved to feel the warmth of his body again. They always had an odd closeness and need for physical contact when they were together, but to them it meant nothing. Well, she thought it meant nothing, but after months without him she was beginning to question if that was true.

They agreed to meet at his dorm for 7:00. Ezra was glad she had a lecture so he was able to tidy his room and possible hide any evidence that Jackie had stayed there a few times. He didn't think that Hardy would return until later with it being a Friday and Friday's being the most hectic night on the college campus. Hardy never strayed away from a night of partying; thankfully being dragged to those things the first month had kept Ezra preoccupied and even gained him a girlfriend rather than moping over Aria, which he admittedly did anyway.

Ezra stood by his dorm room door and scanned the apartment with his hands gripped on each side of his hips as he marvelled at the job he completed. The room looked spotless. Ezra wasn't sure why he cared since Aria had been there when it was extremely messy and even sometimes contributed to the mess. He missed those days so much that it made a pang of hurt in his heart. He wanted to salvage his friendship with her, even if that meant putting his feelings aside.

Finally, Ezra heard a knock on his door. He couldn't oppress the smile that grew on his face as he eagerly approached the door and swung it open to a sheepish Aria who returned his smile. To avoid an awkward embrace, that Aria certainly wasn't ready for, she handed him a pack of board short ales which she knew was his favourite drink.

"Aria, you shouldn't have." He said appreciatively as he gestured for her to enter the room.

Her eyes skimmed over the room as if she hadn't ever been there before, yet everything was basically the same. The posters still hung at the side of their bunks, and the TV remained on top of the dresser; however, instead of an arm chair, there was a brown leather couch. Everything, besides the couch and the faint lingering smell of flowery perfume, was relatively the same which sparked many fond memories in Aria. She couldn't help but beam as she thought of the possibility of this night being like those nights that she desperately missed.

"I missed this place." Aria merrily expressed as she strolled over to the leather couch and threw herself on to it. "I miss the arm chair though." She playfully pouted causing Ezra to chuckle as he joined her on the new couch, sitting on the opposite end as if sitting beside a stranger.

"I bet you do. You insisted on sitting on me whenever I sat there." Ezra smiled in remembrance.

Aria felt the odd need to blush at his comment which before wouldn't have fazed her. It was almost a flirty comment, even though Aria did it in a way she fought to be platonic. It was clear to her now that it was pushing the mark slightly from friends to lovers.

"Well, now you don't have to worry about that since you can sit as far away from me as possible." She tormented gesturing to the space between them, a symbol of their distance.

"I didn't want to push my luck." Ezra awkwardly chuckled in an attempt to cover his true guilt for being offish with Aria. What did they each really expect after basically arguing for the past two months?

"Since when did we have boundaries in our friendship?" Aria sighed, her voice remorseful as she stood up from the couch, Ezra following her every move as she made her way into the bathroom without uttering a single word to him.

Ezra ran a hand through his hair. He didn't understand why this was so strange. It used to be so comfortable between the two of them, so comfortable that they had hardly any boundaries and now they are too scared to sit close to one another in case they upset other. To be fair, they weren't even friends anymore and if you aren't friends then I guess that leaves you as strangers which are how they had begun acting with one another.

Aria returned from the bathroom and sat in her previous seat, making no effort to become closer to him as she sat silently, looking down at her hands whilst he stared at her. He wasn't sure what to say, he had planned on recovering their relationship, but he wasn't exactly sure how to do so. Was he supposed to lie and say he was completely over her? Lying to her didn't seem to sit well with him. They had a trusting friendship and he wanted to maintain that.

"Look," Ezra began as he shuffled slightly closer to her, drawing her attention as she gazed up at him with her doe eyes that almost rendered him breathless. "I can't go on without being your friend. I admit I may have been wrong to pile all that on to you at Hanna's party, but I definitely didn't want to lose you because of it. I have been angry at you for the past months for calling it off, but I am willing to let that go if you want to let go what I had said?"

"Is that your eccentric way of saying sorry, Fitz?" Aria joked as a smirk pulled on her lips. Her body turning to face him completely. A huge grin grew on his lip at her statement and he nodded at her. Aria had missed that smile so much that seeing it ached.

"I am sorry too, I am sorry for letting you believe that I didn't care about you when truly I care about you more than anything." She confessed as tears fled her eyes.

In the blink of an eye, Ezra had launched at Aria and pulled her into a hug. His arms wrapped around her waist as her head buried into his shoulder, smelling his familiar scent of coffee and cologne that mixed perfectly. The feeling of her inhaling his scent causing Goosebumps to rise on his arms. _Yep, I am definitely not over her_. Aria finally pulled away and gave him a watery smile before she frantically wiped away her tears and animatedly jumped up from the couch and over to his collection of DVDS. She bent over to get a better view of the DVDs which in turn gave Ezra a better view of other things. _Did she have to wear a skirt?_ Ezra internally groaned as other parts of his body began responding. _100% not over her._ He hurriedly grabbed the couch cushion and placed it on his lap, hoping it would go unnoticed by Aria.

"Let's watch our favourite to commemorate the reunion of our friendship." Aria announced as she finally stood up straight, Ezra let out a discreet breath of relief as she did so. "'It Happened One Night'!" She enthused. Ezra gave an awkward smile in return as he attempted to focus on getting rid of his problem and Aria's beauty wasn't helping the situation.

"Is everything alright?" Aria concernedly asked as she caught on to his strange behaviour. "If you want me to leave, I will." Aria offered in her down beat tone. She couldn't believe that they had resolved their issues and he was acting this way. _He can be such a jerk_.

"No, Aria, trust me it's not that." Ezra reasoned. "I really want you here." He assured her. "A little too much it seems." He muttered to himself under his breath.

"Are you sure?" Aria questioned, wanting to make sure she wasn't making a fool of herself by being over bearing or anything.

"I promise. Now pop that in and we will watch it like old times." Ezra sweetly instructed gaining an eager nod and a gleaming smile from Aria, one that reminded him of an innocent girl. She was so pure and beautiful that he couldn't help but already begin to fall for her again. He didn't believe he really ever stopped.

Aria and Ezra was snuggled up on the couch. Aria's head rested on his shoulder as she curled her legs up on to fit on the couch whilst Ezra stretched his arm around her shoulder, pulling her tight against him. Ezra was pleased that his problem had subsided though he sat with the cushion still on guard in case his body wanted to have any more spontaneous reactions to something Aria does.

Suddenly, knocking them out of their fixation on the screen before them, Hardy burst through the door. Ezra was surprised that he wasn't out partying with it being 8:30, but the thought was forgotten when Hardy had a devilish smirk grow on his lips at the sight of his friends snuggled up on the couch like old times. Aria greeted Hardy before returning her attention to the TV as if it were nothing, Ezra and Hardy however maintained a long exchanged as they tried to communicate through expression that didn't go down too well. Hardy couldn't oppress his thoughts as he had already drunk a few beers before heading back to the dorm to change.

"So, does Jackie know that Aria's here?" Hardy asked as he attempted to seem unfazed when really he knew what he was doing. He wasn't going to allow Ezra to get away with lying to Aria who over the past months had become his friend too; also he wasn't too fond of Jackie.

Aria's attention shot to Ezra who was giving Hardy a scolding look. She furrowed her brows and asked the burning question that sat on her tongue that Ezra hope to God she would drop.

"Who's Jackie?" Aria innocently questioned Ezra who brought his attention back to the girl resting against him.

"My um-." Ezra began stuttering before he was cut off by an all too chirpy Hardy.

"His girlfriend." Hardy nonchalantly interjected, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh, so you can have a girlfriend, but I can't date Jake? Double-standard doesn't sit well with me and you know it." Aria light-heartedly rebuked with the shake of her head. She then turned her attention back the TV screen.

Silently, Aria was devastated. She knew now she wanted Ezra and had wanted to be with him all along, but she still stood by her word and she would never want to ruin his life because they had feelings that could possibly be petty.

"Wait. You're not mad?" Ezra confusedly asked with furrowed brows as he took note of Aria's relaxed behaviour.

"No, of course not." Aria giggled as if his statement was absurd. "I'm glad you moved on." Aria smiled sweetly before once again distracting herself from the ache in her heart with the film that she no longer cared to watch.

Ezra was also devastated by Aria's reaction. He thought maybe she had feelings for him too, but it was clear she still only wanted to be friends with him. _Maybe it's not meant to be_. Ezra's heart was aching in his chest as she continued to snuggle into his side, he didn't want to be put in the friend-zone again when he had struggled being in it before. This time Ezra had dealt with the pain of not having Aria in his life and this was much better than not having her at all.

Hardy gave Ezra a sympathetic smile as he caught on to the disappointed look on his face that was unseen by Aria who seemed to be engrossed in the movie that Ezra no longer cared for. He knew there was nothing more that he could do than try to move on by staying with Jackie until he falls for her and his feelings for Aria completely disappear. Yet, when he is with Jackie all he can think about is the fact that she isn't Aria.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for bringing Jackie into this. I hate her so much. She is probably my second least favourite character, after Andrew. Thank you again for all the reviews, you guys are the best.**

 **-Tasha x**


	8. In Two Minds

Chapter 8

In Two Minds

Aria and Ezra quickly seemed to fall back into their usual routine, well as much as they could with Ezra still dating Jackie. Every Friday for the past month that Ezra had been dating Jackie, they had a date night where they would go out for a meal at whatever pretentious restaurant that Jackie picked then they would watch a late night movie that was always a modern rom-com that Ezra detested, but politely pretended to enjoy. The only problem with that was, before he started dating Jackie, Friday was Aria and Ezra's movie night. Aria obliviously expected that routine to return due to last Friday, when they had reconciled their friendship. Aria didn't know the reason being was because Jackie was out for a meal with her friends to celebrate a birthday.

It was the following Friday night and Ezra was dressing in his bathroom, wearing a dress shirt and slacks for his date with Jackie. Jackie sat patiently waiting in his bedroom, going through his drawers as he had expected. Ezra had nothing to hide from Jackie, so he didn't mind, but it annoyed him that she would so openly evade his privacy. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ezra froze as he heard Jackie answering the door and rushed out of the bathroom. Just as he expected Aria and Jackie stood facing each other. He strode over to the door where the girls surprisingly seemed to be engaged in a civil conversation.

"It's great to put a face to the person Ezra doesn't stop talking about." Jackie smiled at Aria, giggling slightly as did Aria. Ezra could hear a twist in Jackie's voice that he hadn't heard before but dismissed it as he met the two by the door.

"Hey!" He exclaimed trying to cover up his nerves, gaining a questioning look from Aria who always saw right through her best friend.

"Hey, doofus. It would be awesome if you answered my calls so I don't turn up in my PJs with popcorn and a movie, looking like a tool." Aria joked gaining a laugh from Jackie and a offish laugh from Ezra that she put down to him being guilty and obviously ignoring her calls.

How right she was. Ezra didn't know how to tell her that he had a date with Jackie. Thinking about it, he felt stupid about not telling her. Aria was so loving and caring that she wouldn't have thought anything of it. Ezra was dating Jackie and people go on dates with people they are dating, she would have expected it. He should've also known that ignoring her was no use because as always Aria was about seizing the day and always assumed the best, so she would have turned up thinking he had just lost his phone or something. These factors had obviously caused Aria heart ache and disappoint, much like she was feeling as she stood in front of his gorgeous, elegantly dressed girlfriend whilst she was wearing a baggy t-shirt, sweats, and her face was free from makeup. She was embarrassed to say the least.

"Sorry, Aria. I was busy all day and I hadn't had a chance to respond." He lied.

Aria knew he was lying, and he knew she knew that. He did it to prevent each other from the embarrassment of admitting that he was ignoring her calls and the inevitable argument that would obliged to have because of it. Sometimes lying was the best thing to do. Aria knew that since she had a few secrets of her own that she was keeping from Ezra.

"It's fine. I'm just gonna head over to Spencer's instead." Now, unlike Aria, Ezra had no idea that this was in fact a lie. Aria wasn't going to Spencer's at all. "I'll see you both around." Aria waved and they returned the gesture before Jackie closed the door and Aria walked away, mopping to herself.

"How pathetic." Jackie laughed as she threw herself on to the couch.

"What? I thought you liked her?" Ezra questioned, completely bemused by Jackie's bitchy ways. Ezra knew she was the type to bitch and gossip, but he thought she would have the decency not to do it about his best friend.

"Please? How am I supposed to like someone who is clearly after my boyfriend?" Jackie asked as if her observation was obvious as she searched her purse for lip stick.

"She's not after me. She's my best friend, Jackie." Ezra rebuked with a hint of aggression in his voice as he followed her into the bathroom where she was reapplying her lip stick.

"Right." Jackie sarcastically replied with the roll of her eyes. "Why are boys always so clueless?"

"You're being ridiculous." Ezra responded as they readied to leave the dorm and head to wherever Jackie decided they were going.

Even though Ezra seemed to be completely against Jackie, he wasn't so sure she was wrong. A part of him hoped that she wasn't and if it were anyone else he would probably have believed them, instead he put it down to jealousy.

Whilst Ezra had to endure another dinner with Jackie that probably would be filled with gossip on her behalf and Ezra silently nodding with a smile plastered on his face the entire time, Aria was heading over to Jake's house for the movie night she intended on having. Aria knocked on his door after calling him, unlike Ezra he picked up instantly; he allowed her in and had even brought her some pink wine like he knew she drank on movie nights. Moments like those made Aria wonder why she was so hung up on Ezra, who would so easily blow her off and ignore her calls, when she had Jakey who was always her knight in shining armour. Yet even whilst he flattered her and cuddled her, all she could think of was Ezra.

"So, I guess I was your second choice for tonight then?" Jake good-humouredly asked as he poured them both their second glass of wine. "Ezra was ignoring you after all, huh?"

"Well, yeah." Aria sighed as she sipped her wine. "I'm glad he did though because I'd much rather be with you anyway." Aria cooed as she leant over to kiss Jake's cheek.

"Yeah, that's definitely the right response." Jake chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

They both then became silent again as they snuggled up together and watched the rest of 'Insidious 2.' Aria couldn't believe how she completely forgot about Ezra from then on. Jake and Aria had a healthy relationship and she really had no reason to be so fixed on Ezra when she had everything she wanted with Jake.

It was 12:00 am. Both Aria and Jake had gotten through two movies and it was time for Aria to head home. Aria had so much fun with Jake and decided that it was possible she could forget about the way she felt for Ezra soon enough because he had certainly forgotten about her. Aria didn't like the feeling of being the clingy one in any of her relationships, which is another reason she loved being with Jake. Everything between them was equal.

Meanwhile, Ezra was sitting on his couch falling asleep whilst Jackie sat engrossed in a movie that Ezra had absolutely no interest in. He honestly would have much rather preferred to have spent the night with Aria watching movie they both enjoyed since in their friendship they always compromised. He also hated the way Jackie rested on him, it wasn't comfortable and strangely awkward where as Aria seemed to fit perfectly with him. There he was again completely thinking about Aria as he sat with his girlfriend.

"It's 12:00 am. It's getting late, can I stay here?" Jackie asked in a hushed tone as Ezra opened his eyes to see her lips reaching his neck and kissing his sensitive skin.

"Sorry, Hardy is coming back tonight." Ezra lied as he cleared his throat attempting not to succumb to her persuasions.

"Fine." She huffed as she removed her lips from his neck and pouted at him. "Can you walk me to my dorm then?" she pleaded.

"I guess." Ezra breathed out as he stretched his tired limbs and stood up from the couch before walking Jackie back to her dorm.

Aria had just returned from the shower when she opened her laptop and began searching the internet for clothes for spring break that was only 1 week away. Suddenly, Ezra's face flashed on her screen as he attempted to skype her. Aria groaned to herself as she analysed the screen, not knowing whether to answer him after he had ignored her calls all day. Aria decided to answer it anyway because unlike him she had a conscience and she knew that two wrongs didn't make a right.

The video chat was answered and Aria only then realised she was sat in merely just a towel. She despised technology and had no way of knowing how to differentiate a Video call and a voice call. It was too late to go back when she heard the muffling sound of Ezra mic. Her breath hitched as she noticed he was completely shirtless, she hadn't seen that magnificent torso in far too long. It was clear he was getting ready for bed as he sat on his bed, his back resting against the wall with his hair curly and distorted. She loved tired Ezra, she found him to be the most adorable form of Ezra.

"I'm glad you're up." Ezra uncomfortably greeted as he couldn't help but notice Aria was in merely just a towel. "I was just checking my emails before bed when I saw your name pop up in the corner of my screen saying you were online." Ezra explained with a stiff chuckle.

"Yeah, I just got out the shower. I was about to buy some clothes for spring break." Aria informed Ezra with a tight lipped smile and a slow nod. It was so awkward that Aria felt her heart sink; she thought they had moved past this.

"I wanted to apologies for ignoring your call earlier." Ezra guiltily confessed as his eyes drifted to the keys of his laptop that seemed a lot more appealing that looking into her hazel doe eyes that made him feel even guiltier.

"So you admit you were ignoring me." Aria awkwardly chuckled as she too avoiding looking at him. "Can I ask why?" Ezra could hear the lump in her throat as she asked and he wanted to climb through the screen to comfort her.

"Because I didn't know how to tell you I was ditching you to date Jackie." He ruefully laughed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I would have rather that than being ignored." Aria bitterly scoffed and Ezra nodded in understanding. "I like Jackie though. She seems sweet."

"Yeah. She does seem sweet, doesn't she?" Ezra replied and Aria was sure she could sense a hint of irony in his voice but decided to ignore it. "Wanna hang out tomorrow?" Ezra hopefully questioned as he diverted the topic from Jackie not wanting to think of her whilst talking to Aria.

"Sure." Aria shrugged. "What time?"

"You can come to my dorm at 6 and we can have a movie night. What do you say?" Ezra suggested, trying to persuade her with the wiggle of his eyebrows causing Aria to let out a giggle. He was glad he could make her laugh.

"It sounds perfect, but I had a movie night tonight." Aria regrettably replied with a sigh.

"I know, but our movie night will top that movie night. You know you can't resist it. We will even order Chinese take-out." Ezra shamelessly tried to persuade Aria.

"You had me at Chinese." Aria grinned causing Ezra to chuckle.

"I'm going to hit the hay. I've got a big day tomorrow, some chick is coming to my dorm and she pretty annoying so I'll need all the rest I can get before having to endure her company." Ezra joked causing Aria to respond with a sarcastic laugh. "Night, Aria."

"Night, babe." Aria called before ending the call.

Both sat in their respective beds frozen. Ezra couldn't believe she had just called him babe; she had never called him babe. Aria too couldn't believe she had done so; it must have been a slip of the tongue since she had spent all evening with Jake… or so she told herself.

Aria woke up to the sound of her phone ring manically. She groaned as her eyes opened and adjusted to the harsh sun seeping through her window and lighting her bed room. She wasn't ready to be woken when she was having such a great dream, a dream of Ezra. She had been dreaming of him a lot since they rekindled their friendship. She kept that to herself though. Aria grabbed her phone from her bedside table and grudgingly answered it.

"Hello." Aria groaned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, Sunshine. I hope you didn't forget about taking me shopping this morning." Spencer questioned in a evidently fake cheerful tone.

"Of course I didn't." Aria lied as she sat up into sitting position and scurried to find a pair of underwear from her drawers.

"That's weird because we planned to go for 10 and it's currently 11 and from the grogginess of your voice I think I can assume correctly that you have in fact just woken up." Spencer replied sarkily.

"Fine. I forgot. I'm sorry. I'll still take you now, if you want?" Aria sweetly offered, feeling guilty for forgetting about her promise to Spencer since her mind was so preoccupied with Ezra lately.

"It's fine. I'm home already, thankfully, Toby offered to take me."

"So, why did you still feel the need to call me and ruin my sleep?"

"Because I wanted you to feel guilty, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to a party with Toby. You can invite Jake." Spencer nonchalantly suggested as she analysed her newly bought clothing in her full-body mirror.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I have plans with Ezra." Aria felt guilty that she couldn't go with Spencer, but she couldn't ditch Ezra. It wasn't like it was possible to invite Ezra either because then Jake would be upset that she didn't invite him instead, and then if she invited both Ezra would know about dating Jake. The idea was just a recipe for disaster.

"It's fine. I thought you spent last night with Ezra." Spencer stated, evidently confused.

"No, he had a date with his model girlfriend." Aria bitterly muttered. She cursed herself when she realised she had let her jealousy get the best of her.

"Was that a hint of jealousy I could sense?" Spencer teased. "You can't possibly like Ezra, right?"

"I don't know anymore." Aria sighed as she threw herself on to the bed and buried her head into her pillow.

"No way! Aria, you can't do that to Jake." Spencer scolded. Aria hated it when she went all motherly on her, what was she even doing wrong. It wasn't like anything was going to come of it, nothing could come of it.

"I'm not doing anything." Aria innocently shrugged. "I'm not cheating on Jake. What I have with Ezra is strictly friendly."

"It's still not fair. Listen, I'm going to get ready for this super awesome party I'm going to be attending whilst you and Ezra watch crappy old movies and drink cheap wine. Okay?" Spencer mocked causing Aria to playfully roll her eyes, not that Spencer could see.

"Okay. See you Monday, Spence." Aria sweetly called before ending the phone call.

Aria acted unfazed by Spencer's comment, but once the one call ended it was she could think about. She was right, it wasn't fair on Jake, but it wasn't as if she was going behind his back. She had called Jake to tell him and Jake agreed it was fine. Jake understood Aria's friendship with Ezra, Aria doubted that he would be as understanding if she told him the truth as to why they really stopped talking for 2 months. Jake merely thought it was a drunken misunderstanding between friends, if he knew that it was because Ezra confessed his feeling for Aria then it wouldn't be likely she'd be spending Saturday night alone with him in his dorm room.

Aria was considering calling Ezra and cancelling. She had missed him certainly, yet she wasn't sure if she could continue this without having her feelings grow stronger for him. She felt bad that this is how Ezra must've felt before they had fallen out. She wouldn't wish that heart ache on anyone, let alone her best friend.

After a day of worrying, she decided to go to his room and just enjoy his company as a friend like old times. She couldn't see it being that hard since she had done it for 3 months before, even though she hadn't realised her feelings had lingered throughout those 3 months until he had confessed his for her. _I suppose you don't know what you've got until it's gone_. And now she had him, she wasn't willing to let him go.

Ezra heard the all too familiar light knocking on his door and straight away he knew it was Aria. She had a specific type of knock that Ezra was able to differentiate from others. It was as if it were her personal little jingle. Ezra eagerly swung the door open- a little too eagerly. Aria was taken aback slightly as he brought her into a warm hug to which she hesitantly responded to. _This was going to be a long evening._

They had been watching 'Psycho', as Aria loved the classic scary movies, for at least 20 minutes when Ezra caught on to her odd behaviour. Aria had sat on the far end of the couch with her head rested on her hand; she hadn't said anything to him that was longer than 3 words. She was distant and Ezra wanted to know why. Ezra leant over to the remote control, and then paused the movie. Aria turned to him and gave him a questioning look.

"Going to get more popcorn?" Aria asked; her voice was soft and timid.

"No, I thought we could talk. What's going on?" Ezra solemnly asked as he scooted closer to her.

"Nothing, I'm completely fine." Aria shrugged, attempting to come across as normal, but Ezra could see right through her.

"Really? That's why you're sat so far away from me?" Ezra challenged with raised eyebrows.

She let out a huff and sat up, looking over into his deep blue eyes. He almost forgot how to blink as his eyes gazed into her hazel ones. He could see something was bugging her and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her because that's what friends were for.

"Wanna know the truth as to why I ditched you at the party?" Aria asked, not really wanting to talk about Jake. She knew he would be pissed off if he found out she was dating him. Not because he liked her, but because he didn't like Jake. Ezra didn't respond, not knowing whether he really did want to know why. "It's because Hanna. I thought you were going to see Hanna and realise how pretty she was and how ugly I was. It's stupid, I know." Aria awkwardly laughed.

She wasn't lying to him, it was the truth. Aria wasn't sure of her feelings for Ezra at the time, but he looked at her as if she were the most magnificent thing in the world and she believed he would see her differently once he realised she was nothing compared to Hanna. It was something Aria had felt since High School. Hanna was beautiful and popular; no one wanted to know Aria whilst she was around. She didn't want her best friend to do the same.

"Aria." He breathed out as he moved closer to her; they now sat with merely centimetres between them. Ezra comforted Aria as he stroked the loose strands of hair behind her hair. "You were the most beautiful girl in that room. Fuck, you're the most beautiful girls in most rooms." Ezra chuckled.

Aria couldn't believe what Ezra had said. She was so in love with him that it hurt. _That's right; I love him_ she told herself. They had been staring into each other's eyes in complete silence for almost a minute when Aria was overcome with a need to kiss him. She fought with herself for a moment, but without a second thought, she attached her lips to his.

Ezra was knocked back slightly and at first didn't respond to her kiss. Aria noticed his hesitation and pulled away, feeling completely embarrassed at her attempts to kiss him. Aria felt as the tears engulfed her eyes as she stared into his, both silent as Aria wracked her brain. Then as Aria readied herself to apologise, her lips were attacked by his. Aria thought she was dreaming as she began kissing him back. Their lips felt the same as they always remembered. They each tasted of Cherry Wine as their tongues began to intertwine.

Aria moved closer to him and he did the same. All Aria could think about was how perfect it felt to kiss Ezra, as if they were meant to be kissing each other. She then remembered Jake and Jackie, instantly she pulled away. She placed her hand over her swollen lips in completely shock as to what they had just done. Aria repeatedly scolded herself. Aria was many things, but she wasn't a cheater… well, until now.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go." Aria hurriedly spoke as she removed herself from the couch and grabbed her bag.

"Aria! Wait!" Ezra called to her, but it was no use. Aria ran out of the dorm and wasn't willing to look back.

Ezra knew he shouldn't go after her. Ezra was with Jackie and going after her would only complicate things. Every bone in his body told him to run after her and pull her into another glorious kiss, yet he sat frozen. _What would happen after that?_ Ezra questioned himself. He couldn't go after her because nothing could come of it. In 7 months he would be her professor.

Aria sat in her car with a smile across her face that, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't oppress. She couldn't believe she had just kissed Ezra Fitz and he had kissed her back. _Maybe it was meant to be after all._

Aria lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling with a blank stare as her mind dwelled on what had happened earlier that night. Her phone sat on her bedside table, buzzing constantly as Jake and Ezra both tried to get hold of her. Aria couldn't talk to either of them at that moment in time. She was so confused and torn as she contemplated what to do next. Did she tell Jake? Did she break up with Jake? She didn't know what to do. Aria had feelings for Jake, but not the same as she had for Ezra. Ezra was her comfort, her best friend, and her soul mate. She knew it from the moment she had met him, but not until she kissed him again did she realise that the whole time he had been the one she loved.

Ezra too lay in his bed, staring up at Hardy's mattress as his mind was replaying that kiss over and over in his mind. It had been perfect. Just how he had remember it to have been when he kissed her. Ezra had wanted to kiss her since they shared their last kiss months ago, yet it couldn't have possible come at a worse time. _Why was she so indecisive? Why has she decided now, after all the opportunities I have given her, to kiss me? I want her so badly, it's not fair._

He had been moping about it for the past hour after she had ignored so many of his calls. Ezra wasn't even sure what he wanted to say to her. As cliché as it was, his heart and his mind were telling him completely different things. His heart told him to tell her how he really felt and do something about it, but his mind told him to tell her he was sorry and to continue with the way things were. As much as his heart put up a compelling argument, he felt that maybe he should go with his mind instead. After all, going with his heart last time didn't end up going so well. But this time he knew, he knew she felt the same. Well, he had more of an idea otherwise why would she kiss him… right? Maybe I should call her again, or maybe this silence was a sign that no good was going to come from that kiss.

Aria began to drift off into sleep when her phone began vibrating on her bedside table, once again. Aria let out a groan as her hand reached for the phone. She was fed up with the sound that taunted her. She was too exhausted to worry about who it was calling her. Jake? Ezra? It didn't matter to her anymore. She longed for the single life she had when things were simpler. Deep down Aria knew that things were never simple for her.

"Hello?" Aria groggily said as she remained with her eyes closed.

"Aria, finally. We need to talk."

* * *

 **Guys, I am not happy. What is going on with Ezra and Aria on the show? They hardly have any scenes together and when they do there is no chemistry anymore. Now Aria has sparked a conversation with this new guy and, like every guy she talks to, she'll inevitably start dating. I just want them to get back together, is that too much to ask? I am starting to doubt they're end game. Anyways, rant over.**

 **I was wondering, IF I were to write a sex scene would I have to change the rating? Is that even possible?**

 **Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews. You guys are the best!**

 **\- Tasha x**


	9. Make It Work

Chapter 9

Make It Work

"Hello?" Aria groggily said as she remained with her eyes closed.

"Aria, finally. We need to talk."

"Jake, can this wait? I'm extremely tired." She sighed as she rolled on to her side.

"No, it can't. I've been trying to get in touch with you for hours, why were you not answering my calls?" Jake question, after noticing the hesitation he continued to talk. "Never mind. My grandma got rushed into Hospital last night and I'm calling to tell you because I'm flying out to her with my family in a couple hours." Alarmed by this news, Aria shot up into sitting position. All thoughts of Ezra disappeared from her mind.

"Oh, baby, are you okay? Do you want me to come over?" Aria anxiously questioned as she began searching for her shoes without waiting his reply.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I'll see you in a few weeks. I love you." Jake said.

Aria froze as the final words left his lips. They had never said those words to each other before, it was too soon. Aria couldn't exactly leave him hanging, his Grandmother had just been rushed into hospital and she wasn't going to worsen his day further.

"I love you too." Aria cautiously said as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Deep down she wished those words were true because it would make her life a hell of a lot easier. "Wait. So are you not coming to Miami for Spring Break?"

"Sadly, not. Have fun though, don't miss me too much." He lightly chuckled causing a smile to grow on Aria's lips. She couldn't possibly give up on Jake; he was such a great guy. She wanted to make it work with him.

* * *

Ezra was about to call Aria when his phone began to ring. He furrowed his brows as he stared at the screen that flashed his mother's name. He hadn't spoken to his mother for at least 4 months now after they fell out over Ezra admitting he was going into teaching. They found it to be a waste of potential, to them being a teacher wasn't a real job; you might as well be a Nanny. Ezra was so glad Aria was there to help him through it, without her he wouldn't have been able to cope with his mother wrath. Aria kept him level headed and reminded him that he was doing the right thing with going into the job. She was such an amazing person. He had to make it work with her. Ezra finally brought his head out of the clouds and answered the phone.

"Mother?" He warily questioned.

"Ezra." His mother bluntly stated in return. "I know we aren't exactly on talking terms, but your brother insisted I invited you to his birthday gathering next weekend. He said he won't take no for an answer. Remember, before you try to come up with an excuse, he is not the one you're angry with."

"… Fine, I will come." he sighed. She was so manipulative and she certainly had a point. Wesley was his younger brother and they had been close before Ezra left him stranded with his over bearing family. "Only if I can bring a guest." Ezra smirked as he just came up with the greatest idea to win over Aria Montgomery.

Once the mother from hell agreed to his proposition, he called Aria. He was going to invite Aria to his brother's birthday gathering and show her all the sights of New York City like she said she had wished to do. Rosewood was a small town and Aria had always dreamed of venturing into the big city since she was a young girl, but never ended up doing it. If he does this, surely he would win her over.

As soon as he heard her pick up, he began speaking. "Aria, we need to talk. Can we meet up tomorrow? At the Brew around noon?"

The Brew around noon…

Ezra sat impatiently waiting at The Brew, sitting in the same spot he had sat with Aria when it all began on a Monday Morning. His nerves were erratic and he braced himself for whatever was coming his way. Ezra didn't see Aria ignoring his calls as a good sign to how this was going to go, but if she did confess her true feelings then he was completely on board. If she, however, decides to disregard what had happened as a moment of weakness and stupidity then he will find a way to fight for her. Ignoring his calls was a bad sign, yet kissing him last night seemed to be a good sign and a huge one.

He saw as she entered The Brew and everything seemed in slow motion as she approached him. Her long brown tresses flowing behind her with the subtle wind of the opening door and her brown eyes that always had this way of making his stomach twist in the best way it could. One thing he definitely noticed on her journey to where he sat was the look of trepidation on her face and the fact that a smile was nowhere to be seen on her beautiful lips. She sat on the opposite chair to him and Ezra knew that he had to bring himself from his thoughts and actually voice them aloud.

"Aria." Ezra began but was cut short.

"Ezra, I want to apologise for last night. I was wrong to have kissed you and led you on like that, especially since you have a girlfriend and she is super nice." Ezra internally scoffed as she described Jackie as 'super nice' not the same way he would describe her. "I know you kissed me too, but I think that was a mistake and you did it because somewhere our feelings linger from the past. I shouldn't have done that to you." Aria hurriedly spoke and as soon as she was finished she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Aria wasn't exactly lying since she knew it was a mistake and she didn't want to have led him on, but truthfully the feelings that lingered weren't from the past, but from the present. She loved him and she was doing this because she loved him. If you love something then you let it go.

Ezra wasn't sure what to say, though he had expected it. He expected it to end this way, but once faced with it he was speechless. In truth, Ezra wanted to tell her she was wrong, that it felt right. They felt right. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't a mistake, but he didn't. He didn't see a point of arguing with Aria when she was going to shoot him down like before. Instead of saying those things, he was going to show her how he felt and prove they could work. You have to make sacrifices in your life and he was willing to make one to be with her, his soul mate.

"You're right. We should forget it happened." Ezra wistfully nodded, the sadness in his voice going unnoticed by Aria.

Aria was admittedly hurt by his reply, it was clear he didn't feel the same and, deep down, she wanted him to. Nothing hurt more than being in love with someone who didn't feel the same. She made sure to hide her true sadness with a smile, Ezra could always see through her smiles. He knew she was unhappy with his response, but continued with this façade.

"We are still friends though, right?" Ezra hopefully questioned. She nodded in response, not wanting to verbally agree to be 'friends' with the man she loved. "As my friend, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to New York this weekend?" He nonchalantly stated before shooting her his boyish grin.

Aria was sure her heart stopped for a moment, sure New York was only a flight away but Aria hadn't ever been. She had wanted to visit since she was a young girl and Aria couldn't believe her ears. She wanted to go, but she wasn't sure she could spend a weekend away with the man she was secretly in love with. She couldn't pretend to not feel these feeling and not want to kiss him every moment of the day. Aria had also planned to fly out to California that weekend for spring break, of course she would rather go to New York and she would have if the circumstances had been different.

"Ezra, I don't think I can. I'm supposed to be meeting Emily and Hanna in California on Friday evening for Spring Break." She regrettably informed him.

"Please, I have to go for my Brother's birthday and I would love you to come for moral support. You can fly out to California from there; I will even pay for your ticket." Ezra pleaded her with his shimmering blue eyes that were so compelling. He was very persuasive, but Aria didn't understand why he needed her to be there so badly. She knew she had helped him with his mother before, but that was a while ago and she was sure Jackie would be equally as helpful company.

"What about Jackie? You can go with her." Aria suggested. Ezra could hear the hint of uncertainty in her voice and knew he could persuade her. He knew that she wanted to go; she wasn't being the usual defiant Aria. Even if she were, he wouldn't have given up on her.

"No, Aria. I want _you_." Ezra pleaded again. Aria froze for a moment as the words surfaced in her brain. _He wanted me? Was he trying to be ambiguous or am I getting ahead of myself?_ Ezra had secretly intended it to come across as it had. He did want Aria and after this weekend he hoped she would see just how much he truly wanted her.

"Fine." She playfully groaned causing Ezra to beam in triumph. Ezra had to oppress the need to jump up and throw his fist in the air as he smiled at her like a goof. "On one condition." She added with a stern look. "You fly with me to California." Ezra's face fell. California? He didn't want to go to California and spend the week with her gal pals. Aria noticed his reluctance and knew she had to plead. "Please, please, please Ezra. You know I hate flying alone. I am doing you a favour after all." Aria said batting her long eyelashes at him.

"Fine." Ezra said with the roll of his eyes, hearing as Aria cheered. "You're such a pain in the ass." He playfully moaned.

"I love you too." Aria jokingly smirked before freezing, mentally scolding herself.

She realised Ezra was unfazed by her words and continued as usual. Aria had always retorted with comments like that when Ezra had moaned at her before, but now the words rang true and it was much more awkward… for her at least.

* * *

A week passed in the blink of an eye and now Aria stood impatiently outside of Ezra's dorm room door holding her suitcase at her side. She had knocked and there had yet to be a reply, surely he hadn't forgotten. She tapped her foot irritably on the floor before she gave another knock, this time with a lot more strength. In roughly a minutes time the door swung open to an alarmed Ezra who stood with a towel wrapped around his lower torso. Aria giggled and hid her face away from him with a blush that crept on her face.

"Aria, your punctuality is becoming a burden rather than a perk." Ezra groaned as he stepped aside and allowed Aria entrance to his room.

"Whatever, you guys need to start organising yourselves better." Aria stated smugly as she wondered over to the bunk beds. She climbed the few steps to see an annoyed Hardy covering his head with a pillow. "Hello, sleepy head." Aria teased.

"It's 8:00 am on a Saturday. Get the fuck away from me before I am tempted to kick you." Hardy mumbled in the pillow, but Aria heard him loud and clear.

"You need to work on your anger problems, Hardy." Aria giggled.

Hardy lifted his head from the pillow and looked over to Ezra who was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Ezra, get your girlfriend away from me before I hurt somebody." Hardy called to him before sending her a death glare.

"Not his girlfriend." Aria rebuked in her know-it-all tone.

"Don't care." Hardy mocked her tone as he threw his head against the pillow.

Aria climbed down from the step ladder and made her way into the bathroom where Ezra finished brushing his teeth. Her eyes unknowingly drifting to his chest and abdomen. She couldn't help the smirk that pulled on her lips. She then heard Ezra clear his throat causing her eyes to shoot up to his.

"Eyes are up here." Ezra mimicked a girl's voice before he chuckled and left the bathroom.

Aria felt awkward for getting caught staring as she bit her bottom lip and made her way over to Ezra's bed which she took a seat on the edge of watching as he picked out underwear from his drawer. She had seen his boxer's before but was amused as she analysed the colours and…

"Is that my scarf?" She bellowed as she strode over to Ezra. They heard a moan of aggravation from Hardy but ignored it as they continued to stare at each other.

"Y-yeah. Do you want it back?" Ezra asked as he caressed the scarf in his hands before reluctantly holding it out for her to take.

Aria was confused by his unwillingness to return her the scarf. It wasn't a boy's scarf, it's not like he would want to wear it. She wasn't even sure how he had gotten it, but she had been looking for it for a long while. Aria almost felt guilty as she noticed that he really didn't want to give it over to her.

"Um… no, you keep it." She replied with the clearing of her throat.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he closed his fist around the material.

"Yeah. I just want to know why you kept it this long." Aria asked as he diverted his eyes from her and stuffed it back into the drawer.

In truth, Ezra had forgotten he had it. On New Year's Eve he had expected to return it to her, but after what happened he forgot again. After that, it became a comfort. When he missed her, and he missed her a lot, over those two months of distance he found comfort in it. It still smelled of her, like a summer garden, and it reminded him of the first week he met her. It reminded him of a time when they were just two strangers who were falling in love without all the complications they now had.

"I forgot I had It." he shrugged it off before closing his drawer and pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the one below it. Without another word, Ezra made his way to the bathroom and closed the door to ready himself to leave for the airport.

"His lying you know." Aria heard Hardy speak from the top bunk, his head now elevated from the pillow as he looked down on a clearly bemused Aria. "He found that scarf the day after you met, when you guys stopped talking he used to fall asleep with it."

Aria became dumbfounded by this new found information, if this had been true then how was he able to move on so quickly and why did he never try to call. The sound of shuffling came from the other side of the bathroom door and Hardy's alarmed eyes shot down to Aria.

"I told you nothing." He playfully warned before he threw his head back down on the pillow and pretended to be asleep as Ezra returned from the bathroom fully dressed.

"Are you okay?" Ezra cautiously asked as he made his way over to Aria, noticing as she remained staring at Hardy's bunk with her mouth slightly agape. "Did he say something rude to you? I'll sock him one for you." Ezra said as he clenched his fist causing Aria to pull herself from her thoughts and giggle at Ezra.

"No, you know I love Hardy." Aria dismissed with the wave of her hand. "I just thought I heard him moaning my name in his sleep." She smirked as she saw Hardy scowl at her in the corner of her eye. She noticed as Ezra tensed up, not exactly knowing how to respond. "I'm not too sure though. Let's go before it happens again." She said as she tugged him over to the door.

They both left the dorm with their suitcases at their sides. Ezra and Aria jumped into their reserved cab after loading in their suitcases when she heard her phone buzz in her pocket. She shovelled it out of her pocket and glanced down at her phone to see it was a text from Hardy.

 **He is actually going to punch me when you guys return. Thanks a bunch, Montgomery. You're lucky I love you kid. Have a safe flight and tell Ezra I love him.**

 **-Hardy**

"Hardy said he loved you." Aria casually informed Ezra as she stuffed her phone back into her pocket gaining a slow nod and a confused look from Ezra.

"You text each other?" Ezra asked, he tried to sound unconcerned, but Aria heard the familiar edge to his voice that seemed to be present whenever they mentioned Jake. Aria now knew it as jealousy. _He would have to be interested in me to be jealous… right?_

"Not really." Aria finally replied with a shrug as she diverted her attention to her nails and thoughts consumed her brain as the contemplated the possibility of Ezra still having feelings for her.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I took longer than usual to update, but I've been really busy this weekend. I am so overwhelmed by that fact I have over 100 reviews! That is extraordinary. I'm still in the process of writing the sex scene, but it has to come naturally as I had planned since the beginning, so please be patient with me haha. Thank you all so much. I love you guys!**

 **\- Tasha x**


	10. The Secret

Chapter 10

The Secret

After a long flight and a slightly less long cab journey, they finally arrived at the Fitzgerald residence. Aria's mouth became agape as the car drove into the cobble stone drive away with a fountain in the middle of it and the huge grey bricked house came into her view. She shot Ezra a look similar to a child on Christmas morning as she pointed to the large house.

"This is your house? This is the house you grew up in? Fuck me, Ezra, it's beautiful." Aria expressed in complete awe.

Suddenly a man came in front of her door, blocking her view of the house and completely startling her causing Ezra to chuckle. The older, grey haired man opened the door and assisted her out of the car as Ezra exited the other side. He looked over at Aria's shocked expression as she analysed the man before her like an impolite child.

"Aria, this is Jack. Jack, this is Aria." He introduced the pair to interrupt Aria's awkward stares. She then held out her hand which Jack shook.

"I see you brought home a Rosewood girl. Your mother is going to be over the moon." Jack sarcastically joked causing Ezra to laugh as he unloaded the suitcases from the cab and paid the driver who abruptly drove away.

"Aria isn't my girlfriend." Ezra informed Jack as he placed an arm around Aria's shoulder. "She's my best friend."

"That's disappointing. I was looking forward to seeing Mrs Fitzgerald's reaction." Jack joked; Aria was strangely offended by the man's comments. Jack noticed her expression and felt guilty. "By no means am I trying to offend you, Miss Aria. You're a very beautiful, down to earth girl. Mrs Fitzgerald, however, has a hard time seeing those traits in a common person."

Aria nodded in understanding as Ezra gave Aria a tight squeeze into his side. He then kissed her head to sooth her which he knew always worked, just as he expected, tension vanished from Aria's body as they made their way up to the door of the Fitzgerald residence. Luckily, Jack opened the door for them meaning they wouldn't be bombarded by his mother as soon as they entered.

"Your mother is currently preparing for the party. I will show you to your rooms." Jack then brought them to the second floor as Aria's wide eyes scanned the enormous house in completely amazement; she was like a little girl in a candy store. "This is your room Ezra."

Jack opened the door to Ezra's old room that remained the same as when he left. He was filled with nostalgia as he entered the room for the first time in a few years and traced his fingers against the pristine furniture. Aria watched on as she leant against the door frame, staring at him with adoration. Her eyes scanned the light grey painted walls, the New York City skyline bed sheets, the posters of familiar bands that plastered the walls, and the typewriter that rested on his desk.

"Your room is just down the hall, Miss Aria." Jack informed her, knocking her out of her thoughts. "I will leave you two alone."

As soon as Jack had disappeared, Aria further entered the room whilst Ezra hovered over his typewriter. His fingers gentle tapped against the letters. Aria made her way beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shot his head up to Aria who rested her head on his shoulder, not paying attention to the words he had written, but only his hands. She knew how he felt after he left his home because they had spoken about it before. He missed being in his room where he spent a lot of his time playing with Wes or writing. Aria saw the look in his eyes and leant up to kiss his cheek lingering beside it for longer than friends usually do.

"Ezra?" A male voice asked from the doorway. Both of them shot to look over at Wesley, Ezra's younger brother.

As soon as Wesley noticed it was him, he marched over to Ezra and pulled him into a hug. Aria watched on awkwardly, waiting for Ezra to introduce him to her. Aria had wanted to meet Wes for a long time, Ezra had a close bond with his younger brother throughout their childhood and Aria had heard a lot about it. Finally, their hold broke and Ezra looked over to Aria with a proud smile.

"Wesley, this is Aria." Ezra informed Wesley whose eyes quickly roamed the petite girl before returning to her eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Wesley grinned; he had the same boyish grin as Ezra. Both of them were so handsome.

"Nice to meet you too." Aria replied as they shared a quick handshake.

"Ezra never told me he had a girlfriend." Wesley teased Ezra with a nudge.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Aria responded, a little too eager and quick for Ezra's taste who gave Aria a questioning look that she hadn't noticed. _Sure, Wesley was a good looking guy, but would she really do this in front of her ex-boyfriend with his younger brother_.

"Anyway, we're going to unpack so we will meet you down in the lounge for the party." Ezra told Wes who remained fixed on Aria who blushed under his stare. "Wes?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later, Aria." He flirtatiously smiled before turning around and leaving the room, Ezra closed the door behind him and gave Aria an annoyed glare before he began searching his suitcase for something to wear.

"You're brother's nice." Aria nodded to herself as she sat on the edge of Ezra's bed. She was still so naïve to Ezra's jealousy as he continued to distractedly search his suitcase. She let out a content sigh before jumping from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower." She chirpily stated as she headed for the door, grabbing her suitcase in the meantime.

"You don't even know where the bathroom is." Ezra confusedly stated as he furrowed his brows onto the small brunette who was acting awfully suspicious.

"I'm sure Wesley can tell me." She gave Ezra an innocent smile before he halted her in her efforts of leaving the room.

"Aria, Wesley has a girlfriend." He huffed, he was lying. Wesley could have a girlfriend, it was a possibility, but Ezra didn't know if it were true. He couldn't have Aria going after his younger brother.

"I know. I wasn't planning on doing anything. He is just nice to look at." She shrugged.

"Aria, my room is has en-suite bathroom." Ezra firmly told her as he gestured over to the brown door on the opposite wall. Aria sheepishly nodded and disappeared into the room.

20 minutes later, Aria returned from the bathroom to see Ezra asleep on his bed. _How can he be jet lagged after a 2 hour flight?_ Aria light-heartedly shook her head at the softly snoring Ezra as she made her way over to the typewriter. She had wanted one since a little girl and was impressed by it. It was then Aria noticed the words Ezra had typed 'I love you.' Did he intend for her to see that? She wasn't sure, but she was able to make a link between everything that had been happening between the two of them lately.

Aria heard shuffling coming from where Ezra lay and immediately backed away from the typewriter. She pretended to be preoccupied with something else as Ezra's tired eyes began to open. She had completely forgotten that she was stood in merely a towel. Sure, she had seen Ezra topless before, however, this is the most exposed Ezra had ever witnessed Aria in the flesh.

"I-I just got out the shower." she nervously stated as her mind was still reeling over what she had read on the paper. He nodded at her as he attempted to prevent his eyes from drifting south of her eyes.

"I better have one."

He rolled off of the bed and rushed into the bathroom. Aria was confused by his need to get away from her. _Did he know I saw the note?_ Little did Aria know, Ezra woken up in more ways than one. He was definitely going to need a cold shower. His body needed to stop reacting like this to Aria. She was in a towel, he had seen many girls in towel and a lot less for that matter, but his body was drawn to Aria's.

Aria dressed whilst Ezra enjoyed a shower. He waltzed out with a towel around his waist as he ambled over to the clothes he had laid out on his bed to wear for the party. He chose a white shirt and jeans. He didn't want to look too formal, but his mother would scold him if he looked too casual. Ezra began dressing, knowing Aria wasn't facing him. What he didn't know was that Aria was able to glimpse a look at him through the mirror where she put on her makeup. She saw his butt, but that was pretty much it. Aria had to admit, it was a nice ass. She wasn't a butt kind of girl, but she could appreciate a nice one when she saw it.

Once Ezra was ready, so was Aria. It was coming up for 5 and, from the sounds of things, the party had already started. Aria turned to face Ezra wearing a black mid-thigh dress that revealed part of her cleavage, in a classy way as she still remained modest. Ezra was stunned by Aria's beauty as he usually was.

"You look beautiful." Ezra absently complimented.

Last time he had called her beautiful they ended up making out on his couch, to his dismay she hadn't responded the same way she had last week. Ezra didn't mind, he hadn't complimented her with the intention of being rewarded with a kiss, but he just wanted to kiss her again.

"Thank you. You too clean up good for someone so casual. I think this may be the first time I've ever seen you in a shirt." Aria smiled as she strutted over to him and buttoned up his top collar causing him groan at the uncomfortableness. "You've got to get used to that when you're working at Hollis."

"Y-yeah." He nodded, pretending to be unfazed by her comment when he truly felt he had been kicked in the groin. He had completely forgotten about Hollis.

They then descended down the twirling, marble staircase with their arms link together. The both couldn't help notice how comfortable the contact between them felt and how it sent shivers down their spines. Ezra's mother stood beside the end of the staircase indulging in a conversation with who Ezra believed to be his mother's cousin. Dianne looked up and couldn't believe her eyes once she realised the guest Ezra had decided to bring was in fact a girl. She had originally assumed he would bring Hardy since they had been attached at the hip from the moment Ezra joined Hollis. Dianne excused herself from the conversation she was having so she could greet the couple at the bottom of the staircase.

"I can see that you didn't feel like dressing up for the occasion, Ezra." Dianna sarkily remarked with a false grin. Ezra didn't seem too bothered by his mother's dig, he grew accustom to them. However, Ezra felt how Aria tensed beside him, clearly not happy with his mother's arrogance.

"Mother, this is Aria." Ezra monotonously introduced Aria, wanting to get this over and done with. He wanted to enjoy his day with Aria which meant he didn't want to spend too much time with Dianne and risk her offending Aria.

"Aria, what a beautiful name." She smiled as she held out her hand which Aria hesitantly shook before plastering on a smile.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you, Mrs Fitzgerald." She lied; Aria had a strange disliking towards Dianne ever since Ezra turned up at Aria's house in a rage because of her. Aria hadn't liked the things Ezra told her about his mother. She believed that no mother should ever treat their children in such a way.

"Please, call me Dianne."

"You have a lovely home, Dianne." She complimented as her eyes roamed the mansion like house that was now filled with guests all dressed to the nines.

"Thank you, Aria. Feel free to roam. The younger ones are out in the back yard." Dianna informed the couple before waving them goodbye and greeting a few more guests.

Aria heard as Ezra growled lightly as he eyed his mother causing Aria to laugh and tug on his arm lightly to stop him. He responded with a cheeky smirk that disappeared as soon as he found himself lost in Aria's eyes again. Aria was sure she could see that there was something more behind them when he looked at her from all those other times, even when they dated he never looked at her with such intensity.

"Wanna go see what's going on out there?" Aria asked, diffusing the growing tension as she gestured to the huge yard. "It looks like a lot more fun than in here."

"I think we should get a drink first." Ezra held out his hand which Aria took a hold of before leading her over to the bar.

Ezra and Aria unknowingly sat at the bar for hours talking. Both hadn't laughed so much in a long time as they reminisced on memories and teased each other. Aria found herself hoping that the message he had typed was for her because in that moment she was certain she was in love with the beautiful man in front of her. No one could make her laugh or smile like Ezra could. After wondering why she was so attached to him for a while, she remembered in that exact moment why Ezra was her soul mate.

It went silent for a moment as the laughter subsided and Aria finished her drink. They continued to exchange glances with wide smiles on their lips. Ezra knew he was making good progress by the way she was beginning to look at him as it got further into the night. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, but something told him it was much more.

Aria's eyes shot open, her breath uneven as she frantically searched the empty room. For a second Aria forgot where she was. She was shocked that she had a night terror, she hadn't had one since she started Therapy. Aria crawled out from her bed and headed for the door. She was still in a panicked state and right now her only solace was Ezra whose room was three door down from hers.

Aria was reluctant to knock on his door and wake him in the middle of the night, but she didn't know what else to do. She needed someone to assure her everything was fine. Aria took a deep breath and lightly tapped her knuckles against the bedroom door. There was no answer, but Aria could hear Ezra's faint snores from the other side of the door. She couldn't wait outside any longer and instead she tip toed into his bedroom and over to where he slept. She gently shook him out of his sleep. As Ezra's drowsy eyes opened to a teary eyed Aria he was overcome with worry.

"Aria, are you okay?" Ezra asked as he sat up in front of her. "What happened?"

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream. Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?" Aria sheepishly requested.

"Of course." Ezra shuffled over to the other side of the bed, allowing Aria to crawl in beside him. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, her back against his front.

"It's a long story." Aria sighed.

"I don't mind."

Aria was in two minds whether to tell him or not. This wasn't something she thought about or even talked about, it was something that happened and that she moved on from. Aria was over it; she went to therapy and was able to move past everything after a year or so. It was definitely something that still impacted her life, but she made sure not to dwell on it too much since she couldn't do anything to change it.

This was Ezra, her knight in shining armour. He would be able to help her; he wouldn't judge her for it. Ezra was the most caring person Aria knew. All her other friends knew so why couldn't he? He wouldn't treat her any differently, she hoped.

"W-when I was 16… I was raped." As soon as the last word left her mouth she broke out into a sob. She felt as Ezra stiffened for a moment before tightening his hold on her, he didn't know how to respond so instead he allowed her to continue. "I got a lot of help and his in jail now, so I'm not scared anymore. But sometimes I dream about it, not too much, but when I do they are so vivid that I can't tell if it's real or not."

"I'm so sorry, Aria." Ezra choked out as he felt the tears cascading down his cheek. He began placing soft kisses on her bare shoulder her to sooth her sobs that shook her entire body. "Everything's alright now. I've got you."

"I hope you don't think any different of me now, Ezra." She sniffled.

"I still think you're the most beautiful person I've ever met, Aria. I just didn't realise that you are also the bravest, until now." He assured her as he stroked her bare arm in a soothing motion.

A smile grew on her lips at his words. She twisted in his arms to face him, their closeness making Ezra's heart pound fast against his chest. The feeling of their skin on skin contact made his body tingle as she brought her hands to caress his face, wiping away his tears as she did so. Without a second thought Aria placed a soft kiss to his lips which he returned instantly. Aria pulled away with a small smile on her flawless face whilst Ezra stared at her, stunned by everything that was happening. Then she buried her head into his chest and fell into a deep sleep. Ezra didn't get that much sleep that night, instead he watched over her, marvelling at her beauty. He loved her so deeply that it hurt.

* * *

 **A/N: The secret is revealed. I had begun the story with there being something that was hidden from the readers and Ezra, but I wasn't certain I would include it into the story. I hope I haven't offended anyone and that you enjoyed the chapter. I am still so over the moon with all the reviews, I had initial started writing this story without the intention of ever publishing it, but I am glad I did because you guys are so lovely and supportive. Thank you all!**

 **-Tasha x**


	11. New York, New York

Ezra felt shuffling in his arms and squinted his eyes open to see a restless Aria trying to make herself comfortable. Ezra felt a smirk form on his lips as he caught on to her flustered face as she huffed in frustration. She could feel his eyes on her and rolled her head to look over at him as he started at her with amusement evident on his features.

"I can't sleep." She moaned as rolled her whole body to face him.

"You're such an early riser that it's actually annoying." He chuckled causing Aria to lightly hit his chest with mock hurt displayed on her flawless face. Ezra couldn't help but admire her beauty even in the mornings she looked stunning.

"It's not my fault that you plan to sleep until 12 every day." She retorted as she began sitting up in and stretching her arms allowing Ezra a glimpse at her toned stomach that he wanted to wrap his arms around, but stopped himself as he knew it may be too soon for such intimate contact. "What are our plans for today, Mr Fitz?"

"I was thinking we could check out a few of the sights before our flight for California tomorrow morning." He suggested as he placed both hands behind his head and watched as she left the bed. "Does that sound good to you?"

"That sounds perfect." She replied as she offered him her toothy smile and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to shower and when I am out I expect you to be awake." She warned with narrowed eyes and a pointed finger to which he raised his hands up in defence before she disappeared into the shower.

As soon as she was out of sight he felt disappointed at not being able to see her beautiful face whilst he continued to lie in his bed. He let out a sigh of content before he removed the blanket from his body and rose from his bed, pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that he found in his suitcase. He could hear the shower running and the muffled sound of Aria's singing that evoked a smile on Ezra's lips as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Ezra wanted to set the records straight between himself and Aria. He wanted to know exactly why she had kissed him last night; he wasn't sure whether it was because she needed comfort or because she really wanted to kiss _him_. He wanted to ask, but was worried mentioning it would remind her of why she needed comfort or that he would get the answer he didn't want to hear.

Soon she returned for the shower wearing a towel, this time Ezra was less fazed by it, but still appreciated her flawless complexion and her curvy figure. She noticed his eyes wandering over her body and blushed as she opened her suitcase and began rummaging for something practical to wear for a sunny evening in New York City. She didn't want to wear heels and a dress since she knew that New York wasn't like Rosewood and you couldn't just drive everywhere, you had to endure a lot of walking.

"Where are you planning on taking me?" Aria chirped as she continued to carefully pick her outfits.

"Well, I was thinking we could explore the great Times Square, go shopping, get something to eat, and then we can go check out the view from the Empire State Building." He grinned as he stood up and watched her as she analysed her outfits. "You'll look beautiful in whatever you decide." He nonchalantly complimented before disappearing in to the bathroom.

Aria was completely surprised by his comment; she knelt on the floor lost in thought when she heard the shower begin to run. She then could no longer oppress the excited squeal that left her mouth as she threw herself against the floor of his bedroom. He had said things similar to that before to her, but this time it made Aria feel as if she was on cloud nine. Everything he did made the note on the typewriter seem more and more likely to be true.

They had ventured through New York City for hours and Aria felt as if she was on top of the world. They had explored Times Square that was filled with pedestrians and cars, Aria had never been on a sidewalk so busy. It was Sunday so most stores were closing early which meant they had only been able to enter a few, but it was the stores that Ezra least expected Aria to drag him into. Ezra had expected that Macy's would have been Aria's first choice; however, she had pleaded him to go into the Disney store because she had wanted to see it since she was a little girl.

Once they had finished shopping, Ezra had taken Aria to a secluded Chinese restaurant in Greenwich Village. Ezra wasn't surprised that she was in complete awe of Greenwich Village since it basically screamed Aria. It was growing dark as they entered the restaurant which is exactly what Ezra had planned; he wanted to take Aria to the top of the Empire State Building at night when the city was lit up by the lights on the buildings.

"How are you finding New York?" Ezra asked as he began eating his Lo Mein.

"It's beautiful." She expressed with a dreamy nod before she, too, began devouring the delicious food before them.

"I'm glad you came here with me." Ezra grinned as he took hold of Aria's hand that was rested on the table to which she responded by stroking her thumb against the back of his hand and smiled sweetly.

"Me too."

They continued eating in silence until the both finished and Aria pulled her hand away from Ezra, both missing the loss of contact as they paid the cheque and left from The Empire State Building.

The pair did all the requirements before they arrived to the top of the Empire State Building, they even took a photo in front of a green screen that Aria insisted they burned, but Ezra thought she looked as gorgeous as she always managed to look. They arrived at the top and were hit with a gush of bitter cold air. Ezra removed his hoodie and allowed Aria to slip into it, wearing it like blanket as it swamped her petite body. Ezra loved the sight she gave him whenever she wore his clothes; it was as if they were together. _If only._

They stood and admired the breath taking view before them, both rendered speechless by it. Ezra had seen this sight before, years and years ago, but this was Aria's first time. It was as if ever since she met Ezra he had revealed a whole new world to her, allowing her to experience things with him that she never had before. He gave her life new adventures and meanings.

"Every time I am with you I get to see the most beautiful sights." She lightly chuckled as she kept her eyes on the view before her, never wanting to look away.

"Thanks." He joked as a playful smug grin grew on his lips. She knew what he was inferring and gently nudged his side.

"That's not exactly what I meant, but you're not too hard on the eyes." she grinned as she looked up at Ezra who laughed in response.

"I must say, out of all the sights I've seen, you've been the most beautiful by far." Ezra charmed as he turned to face her whilst she blushed.

"Is this a competition of who can be the most cringe-worthy? Because I think you just won." She teased as she too turned to face him.

"I'm telling the truth. If I was told that I would go blind tomorrow I wouldn't care that I'll never be able to see all these meaningless sights again, I would care that I never get to see those beautiful hazel eyes again." He solemnly said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face that blew in the bustling wind that surrounded them.

Ezra then leant down and caught Aria's lips with his. He felt a shiver travel down his spine once he felt her kissing him back. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closure to him, instinctively Aria wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss. Aria then realised they were in public and unwillingly pulled her lips from his due to embarrassment as a light shade of pink coated her cheeks. She buried her head into his neck and could smell his cologne that always did things to her stomach whilst he rested his head on her head, never wanted to move from their comfortable position.

They returned to Ezra's house and it was approaching 12 o'clock. Being that they had a 4 o'clock flight, they had no intention of staying long. Ezra and Aria had successfully avoided his mother and it was now time to say goodbye to his family home. He knocked on Wesley's bedroom door with Aria patiently waiting behind him. The door swung open to a half-naked Wesley who stood wearing only boxers. Ezra felt worry flow through him as he shot his attention to Aria who seemed to not care about his shirtless brother, who was more toned than Ezra.

"Hey, Wes. We are leaving. It was fun seeing you. I hope you had a good birthday, Bud." Ezra said as he placed a hand on his brother shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks for coming. I know it's hard for you to be around Mom for too long, but I'm glad you came." Wesley smiled before pulling his brother into a hug. "Don't let this one go." Wesley whispered to Ezra's ear whilst Aria absently played with her finger nails. Ezra pulled back from Wesley and gave him a questioning look before warily nodding.

"Thank you for coming, Aria." Wesley spoke, brining Aria from her day dream to sweetly smile at him. "It was nice having someone to distract my brother from my mom." Wesley joked to which they all shared a light laugh before Wesley hugged Aria. Ezra felt his jealousy rise, but then realised that he had nothing to worry about once he noticed her eyes on him the entire time.

"Thank you for having me, Wes. I hope you had a good birthday, I'll be sure to invite you to my 19th." Aria giggled to which Wesley gave a bemused look. "Oh! I'm 18." Aria nodded with pursed lips.

"4 years is nothing." Wesley shrugged and this time it was Aria who gave Wesley a confused look which he ignored as he bid them farewell.

The couple travelled to the living room where Ezra's mother sat with a glass of wine, reading a book that neither could decipher in the poorly lit room. Ezra cleared his throat to gain his mother's attention, not knowing how to say goodbye to her due to them being on rocky terms.

"We're leaving to catch out flight." Ezra informed his mother who placed her book down and approached the pair who stood in the door way.

"Have a safe flight. It was nice to meet you, Aria. See you both soon." Dianne smiled; they were both shocked that they were unable to see there was no apparent fakery in her expression.

"You too." Aria replied as she shook the woman's hand. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Mom." Ezra waved as they both headed for the door, Jack following suit as he aided them with their bags.

Then they were heading to California, unaware of how drastically things were going to change for the best friends.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was really short, but was just a filler because next chapter shit will go down. I am sorry with the updates not being as frequent as before, but I have been busy. Yesterday I went to Oxford to view a few colleges, it was amazing. Anyway, I will try to update by either tonight or tomorrow morning since it is unfair that this chapter didn't contain much. Thank you, I love you all!**

 **\- Tasha x**


	12. The First Time

**Warning: This chapter is rated m for some content.**

* * *

Chapter 12

The First Time

Finally, they arrived at Santa Barbra, greeted by the hot air that surrounded their bodies. Ezra had always loved California, yet ironically he was never good with stuffy weather. Aria, however, loved basking in the scoring sun and catching a sun kissed tan. She couldn't wait to arrive there, packing at least three different bikinis and making sure she brought enough sun cream to ensure she didn't burn. She was ready to enjoy the Sunny Santa Barbra.

"I think I'm melting." Ezra groaned as he threw his exhausted body on the hotel bed to which Aria rolled her eyes at as she unpacked her suitcase.

"It's really not that bad." she shrugged, gaining a sceptical look from Ezra who was beginning to fan himself with a tour leaflet. "Stop being a baby, Fitz and start unpacking."

"Okay." He moped as she dragged himself over to the suitcase and began unpacking.

"I can't believe they fucked up our reservations." Aria began ranting. "Two beds, not one bed. Is it so hard?"

"I know. I honestly don't mind paying for another room if it makes you uncomfortable." Ezra kindly offered.

It was clear to Aria that Ezra felt rejected by what she had said which is not what she intended. She just couldn't stop thinking about how this vacation was supposed to be for her to spend time with Jake who she had repeatedly cheated on. She felt like a bad person, but she couldn't help falling in love with Ezra.

"No. I'm sorry." She gave Ezra a sympathetic smile as she caressed his arm. "It's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

He nodded as he finished packing and disappeared into the bathroom. She could hear the sound of a running tap and assumed he was taking a bath to cool off. Ezra had always said California was one of his favourite states which Aria couldn't help but doubt with the way he was sulking about the weather conditions.

Ezra returned from the bathroom to find that Aria was no longer there. He was worried for a moment until his saw the note on the TV stand telling him that she was meeting the girls at the beach. Ezra couldn't help but wonder why she didn't wait, he had a feeling she was trying to distance herself from him. He wasn't going to let her slip away. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and made his way to the beach.

This was not what he had expected. Half-naked teenagers swarmed the beach holding drinks in their hands and dancing to the blaring music. It was clear to Ezra that he was getting too old for this type of life style. He pulled out his phone and began ringing Aria, to his surprise, she answered almost instantly.

"Aria, where are you? The beach is crawling with sexually frustrated kids and I can't see you anywhere." Ezra joked as he walked to the only secluded part of the beach, still finding it hard to hear himself talk.

"Come over to bar, it's not as crowded over here." Aria informed Ezra; he could still hear the same music echoing through her phone and knew she had to be near. He ended the call and searched for her.

He ventured through the crowd until he stood by the bar, a scowl present on his face until he heard the sound of Aria's melodic laughter and he couldn't oppress the smile that grew on his lips. He approached her as she sat in conversation with the three familiar girls; Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. He was nervous to greet them as the last time he saw them didn't leave a good impression which is why he was surprised that, once he had approached them, they greeted him with toothy smiles and a wave. All bar Hanna who leapt at him and gave him a tight hug, he reluctantly reciprocated. He retreated from the hug as he noticed a look in Aria's eye that made his stomach tighten with guilt. He knew how she felt about Hanna and he wasn't going to allow her to get the wrong impression.

"Hey, Ladies."

"Hey, Ezra." They replied in unison like Charlie's angels making him chuckle.

"I would like to apologise for the way I acted at Hanna's New Year's party. It was completely out of character." He sheepishly said feeling like a child who had been scolded by his teacher.

"It's fine. We're just really shocked to see you here." Emily said with a hint of something in her voice that Ezra couldn't decipher, however, it seemed that Aria was well aware of it as she shot Emily a warning look.

"Drinks? Anyone?" Aria asked as she turned to the bar.

"I'll have a Board Shorts Ale." He smiled before turning to face the girls who gave their orders to Aria who seemed eager to depart from the conversation. "How are you all enjoying college?"

"Amazing. California is amazing." Hanna nodded. "I've always felt like a Cali girl."

Spencer scoffed. "It's because you basically lived vicariously through the characters in 90210." Spencer teased in her know it all tone.

"That show was and still is the best." Hanna rebuked with the toss of her blonde locks. "Better than all your CSI crap."

Spencer gave a false gasp and placed her hand on her chest in mock offense. "Mocking my favourite show? You really know how to hurt a girls feelings." Spencer sarcastically remarked causing Hanna to roll her eyes.

"Danby is really great. I miss everyone though." Emily coyly replied to Ezra as they girls were caught up in their banter.

"Yeah, that was never a problem for me. I hated spending time at home." Ezra admitted with a light laugh.

Emily gave an understanding nod in response before they were all knocked out of their conversations as Aria returned juggling their drinks. Ezra aided her and handed the drinks to the girls who all shot Aria a thank you. They continued through the day with their banter full conversations, Ezra was concerned that it seemed Aria was avoiding him. New York had been so perfect for the both of them and now she was being distant. _Am I deluding myself to believe that New York was perfect for both of us or just me?_ Ezra began second guessing himself. He wasn't going to approach her whilst her friends were around as he didn't want to make it awkward for Aria, but as day turned to night and plenty more drinks were drunk, the girls disappeared to the dance floor which left Ezra alone with Aria.

Aria was perched on a bar stool, the bar was almost completely empty as it seemed the college kids were all enjoying the dance floor. Ezra had stopped drinking after one beer, not wanting to drunkenly embarrass himself in front of Aria's friends and, from what he could see, it was apparent Aria had also swapped her Margaritas for Diets Cokes. Ezra took this opportunity to talk to her. He walked in between her legs and rested a hand on each of her naked thighs.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Ezra whispered to her. She shot her attention from the crowd and over to his deep blue eyes.

"Nothing." She falsely grinned before diverting her eyes back to the crowd.

"Please don't shut me out." He pleaded as he began stroking her thighs absently. She titled her head down slightly and nodded before looking back up to him.

"I'm sorry. I just think we forgot ourselves when were in New York. We were away from everyone and it was just the two of us." She explained with a huff as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He nodded in understanding.

"Our feelings haven't changed though, right?" Ezra cautiously asked, worried at what her answer might be.

"No, but you still have Hollis and Jackie and I... our problems haven't disappeared, we just forgot about them for a while." Aria reasoned. Ezra knew she was right. He didn't want to think about those things because he wanted her so desperately.

"Can we forget about them while we are here? There's not much I can do to change those things right now, but I will. Once we return to Rosewood, I will sort everything out. I want to be with you, Aria." He whispered as he stroked a stand on hair from her face.

"I want to be with you too, Ezra." She shyly smiled before she placed both hands on either side of his face and pulled him into a kiss. "Do you want to go back to the Hotel?" she suggestively asked as her thumb lightly caressed his cheek.

"Sure." He eagerly nodded before lifting her from the stool and helping her to the sandy ground. "What about the girls?"

"They'll find their own way back, I'm sure." Aria sweetly smiled before lacing her fingers with his and travelling the short distance to the hotel.

They arrived to the Hotel room and Aria pulled him over to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him between her legs, he instantly attached his lips to hers. Their kiss became heated as Ezra's tongue found hers and they rhythmically against each other. It was still the most exhilarating feeling either had felt. Their lips together were the closest thing to perfection they had felt. Aria could almost feel her heart thudding in her throat as she crawled up the bed, dragging him with her as he she laid back against the pillows. He hovered above her and allowed his lips to retreat to her neck, loving the small moans that escaped her parted lips that were swollen from their kiss.

"Ezra?" he hummed against her neck in response. "I haven't ever done this before." She coyly admitted.

He brought his head up from her neck and looked her in her eyes. Aria had never seen such a passionate look before and it made her heart swell with all the love she felt for him. She wanted this for sure, but she wanted to make sure he knew what it might bring. She hadn't ever had sex without it being forced on her and she was worried it would bring back the suffocating and trapped feeling it brought on her before.

"At any time you want to stop I will. We don't have to do this, you know? This is entirely up to you." He whispered as he played with the curly loose strand of her hair, waiting her response.

"Thank you." she smiled as she felt tears well in her eyes with the intensity of his beautiful words. She wished this could have been her first time, she wished that all her ideas of sex hadn't been tainted by that night, but they had. She just hoped he would help her pass it all. "I want to do this."

Ezra nodded before continuing on with his ministrations. He peppered her neck with kisses as he slowly began pulling her shirt from her body when he felt her hand wrap around his wrist to stop him. He was about to spew an imponderable amount of apologize before she pulled her shirt over her head. She felt more comfortable when she was in control of the situation. His wide eyes couldn't help but marvel at her porcelain skin and voluptuous breasts that were clad by a purple lace bra.

He sat back on his knees as she sat up and pulled his t-shirt over his head before placing soft kisses over his chest. Her touch was so delicate yet affective as he closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of her lips on his body. He felt as her lips descended further down his body to his happy trail and his eyes shot open as she began unbuckling his belt before unzipping his jeans and pulling them as far down his legs as she could before he kicked them off. She gave out a giggle causing him to give her a questioning look before she gestured to his hardened member.

"Don't laugh at it." He playfully warned.

"I'm not, I'm just amused at the affect I have on you." she seductively whispered in his ear before kissing him with much more vigour as she lay back against the pillows.

She detached their lips and removed her skirt and panties in one motion before also removing her bra. She then lay beneath him completely naked and Ezra had never seen such a flawless sight. He had dreamt about this before, but never had he imagined it to be this extraordinary. He gave her another look to ensure she was certain this is what she wanted before she nodded and watched as he removed his boxers, her doe eyes widening on the sight of his naked body before they grew dark with lust. He then parted her legs slightly and positioned himself between them. He didn't rush thing as he continued to kiss her body, his hand palming her breasts causing her to give out loud, erotic moans of ecstasy.

"Ezra, go slow, please." She panted as her petite hands tangled into his dark, curly locks.

"Of course."

He felt as she bucked against him and knew she wanted him now. He slowly entered her causing her to let out a small gasp at the alien feeling of being filled. She tensed slight but relaxed as she listened to the sweet nothings he whispered in her ear to sooth her. Ezra smothered her upper body with as many kisses as possible to ensure she felt pleasured and loved which she did. Aria couldn't believe the sensation he evoked in her as their bodies rocked together. She was shocked that something she had thought to be so disgusting had felt so beautiful and perfect. The sound of him panting her name was the most erotic sound she had ever heard and she knew she would never forget it.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered against her cheek, his hot breath fanning her face. His mouth travelled to her ear as he kissed beneath her earlobe. "I love you." The words fell from his mouth naturally because he had never felt such a intimacy with anyone before. This is was his first time making love and it was the best he ever had. He then felt as Aria tensed beneath him and froze his movements. He brought his eyes to look into hers, worried as so to why she had stiffened when he noticed the tears escaping her eyes.

"I'm so-." He began to apologise but was cut off.

"No, I-I just-I love you too, Ezra." She gleamed, her eyes sparkling with tears of happiness as she stroked his cheek.

"Really?" Ezra asked like a boy who had just been told he was getting a new toy.

"Of course." She laughed as she pulled him into a deep kiss. "Don't stop!" They both laughed as he proceeded to make passionate love to her.

Soon they had both reached their climax and Ezra collapsed on top of her, not wanting to lose their intimate connection. He, however, knew he couldn't stay like that forever without crushing her and rolled over to the other side of the bed. She immediately crawled over to his side and clung to him like a baby monkey. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead as she kissed his chest.

"This was perfect." Aria contentedly sighed as her hand caressed his torso. "I never thought it could feel like that."

"It was honestly the best I've ever experienced." He replied with a smile that he felt was never going to fade from his lips. "I love you, Aria."

"I know. I love you too." She responded though Ezra could hear a hint of despair in her voice.

"What is it, dear?" He concernedly questioned.

"I just wished you were my first." She ruefully breathed out with a frown that he wanted nothing more than to kiss away. He wanted to rid her of all her pain and he planned on doing so for the rest of their lives.

"I am." He told her with certainty as he comfortingly stroked her arm. "Aria, what happened before wasn't the same as this. This was making love and you don't ever have to associate that with this. So, I am your first and you're mine."

"Although it doesn't make perfect sense, I think I like the sound of that." she giggled as she leant up to kiss him before they each fell into a deep sleep.

They were each woken from their sleep with the irritating sound of a phone ringing. Ezra was content with ignoring the sound until it disappeared, however Aria shot up from her sleep and scurried to find her phone. She looked at caller ID to see it was Jake. Her heart stopped and a lump formed in her throat as she stared at the picture of the both of them that flashed on her screen. Ezra watched her, bemused by her sudden fear as she jumped out from the bed and placed the phone to her ear.

"Jake, baby. Are you okay?" Was all Ezra heard before she fled to the bathroom.

 _Baby? Since when does she call her friend baby?_ That's when it hit Ezra that she was lying to him the entire time. _She wasn't just worried about Jackie and Hollis, she was worried about Jake too because she was dating him._ Ezra sat up in bed and buried his head into his hands as he grew angry. After a few minutes of silence, he heard the faint sobs coming from the bathroom. No matter how angry he was, he wasn't going to leave Aria to cry without comforting her. He pulled on his boxer and made his way over to the bathroom. He gave a small knock, but to no avail. Ezra then decided to enter the room. The door opened to reveal Aria wrapped in a towel, sitting on the cold tile floor, crying into her knees. His heart broke at the sight and instinctively sat beside her and pulled her into his embrace. He was shocked when she pushed him away from her.

"Don't." she warned with harshness in her voice. "I can't believe I did that. I am such a bad person." She sobbed to herself as she stared a head of her. "His Grandma died last night whilst I was fucking you." she spat harshly. "Get out. Go home. I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you. Just leave and never call me!" she commanded.

Ezra could almost feel as his heart broke into a million pieces. He hadn't known she was dating Jake, yet here he was getting the blame. He wasn't in the mood to argue with the clearly distraught girl as he stood up and returned to the hotel room. He began packing his suitcase, ignoring the tears that fell from his eyes. He dressed himself and hailed a cab, leaving the hotel room without another word as he heard Aria continue to sob in the bathroom. The whole journey Ezra felt as if he was going to be sick which didn't fade when he finally returned to Rosewood.

* * *

"You what?" Spencer incredulously spat.

"I slept with Ezra." Aria sighed as she sipped on her coffee to help rid her manic head ache.

"Why?"

"Because I- I'm in love with him, Spence. Okay?"

"No, not okay. You're with Jake." Spencer argued back whilst Emily and Hanna sat in silence.

"I know. I feel terrible." Aria moaned as she ran a hand through her hair. "To make matters worse, his grandma just died. How am I going to break up with a boy who's Grandma just died?"

"Well, it's either that or you tell him the truth. Either way he will be heart broken." Emily finally spoke up, only making Aria feel guiltier.

"I can't tell him the truth and risk losing a friend." Aria sulked.

"You should have thought about that before you fucked Ezra. Why did you even do it? You know nothing can come of it." Spencer said in her matter-of-fact tone.

"Spencer, ease off. Look, Ezra loves you and you love him. You could've dealt with things a lot better and easier, but you didn't. Let's not dwell on what's happened and think of what you want to happen now. Jake or Ezra, Aria? It's that simple." Hanna reasoned. For a bimbo, she was great at life advice.

* * *

Ezra stormed into his dorm room and slammed the door shut behind him eliciting a shriek from Hardy who was walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and one wrapped around his head. He held his chest to steady his heart rate as he let out a calming laugh, noticing how Ezra remained stoic before he collapsed on the couch. Hardy approached him carefully, worried what had evoked this rage in him. Never had Hardy seen Ezra this mad in his life.

"Why are you-." before Hardy could finish his question, Ezra interjected.

"We had sex." He muttered, frustration lacing his words.

"You did what?" Hardy exclaimed, not sure why this had caused his friends to become woeful when it was cause for celebration.

"Yes, we had sex and then she basically told me she was seeing Jake and kicked me out. So, I flew back here. I am so done with her. This is too hard for me now." Ezra growled as he threw his empty bottle of water across the room and ran his hands through his hair. Hardy just looked on at him with pity, he couldn't believe he was going to give up on her when it was so clear they were meant to be together.

"You guys need to stop complicating things and give in to what you really want." Hardy sighed as he took a seat beside Ezra on the couch.

"We gave into what we want, we had sex, and look where we are now. We're in a worse situation than where we started." Ezra said, sounding completely defeated.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You know that from the beginning that sex isn't what you wanted from Aria, you said it yourself. You want more than that, and I am telling you do it. Tell her how you feel."

"I have and it got me nowhere. It's clear this is not meant to be, all these complications and obstacles are signs from the universe that we should give up." Ezra convicted as she threw his arms in the arm as a motion to reinforce his point, but Hardy remained unconvinced.

"The universe? Why are you coming out with so much bullshit?" Hardy bitterly spat at Ezra who looked at him with disbelief. "This isn't the universes doing. Don't blame the universe for you being at. You know that from the beginning that sex isn't what you wanted from Aria, you said it yourself. You want more than that, and I am telling you do it. Tell her how you feel."

"I have and it got me nowhere. It's clear this is not meant to be, all these complications and obstacles are signs from the universe that we should give up." Ezra convicted as she threw his arms in the arm as a motion to reinforce his point, but Hardy remained unconvinced.

"The universe? Why are you coming out with so much bullshit?" Hardy bitterly spat at Ezra who looked at him with disbelief. "This isn't the universes doing. Don't blame the universe for you being a douchebag and constantly making the wrong decision. Have you noticed after every time either of you fuck up you still remain a constant in each other's lives whether it be in thought or physicality. If anything I think that maybe you are meant to be and you're deluding into believing you're not out of fear."

"Out of fear of what?"

"Fear of the unknown? Fear of actually having her and losing her. Fear of it not going as you thought it would. That's life, Ezra. You can't complain about things when you haven't even tried to fix them."

"Oh, I haven't tried to fix them?" Ezra incredulously asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"Moping to her at a party about how much you to be with her isn't fixing thing. Once again it's just a complication. You also both know that you love each other and both know that Hollis isn't a real reason, it's an excuse. At the beginning, I could understand where you were coming from, but now I think you're both being stupid. It's frustrating to sit here and watch two people, who are clearly designed for each other, make their lives so much harder. Call Hollis, decline the offer and go fight for her. There will be plenty of job opportunities in the future, Ezra, but there is only one Aria Montgomery." Hardy ranted, taking a deep breath after ending and staring at Ezra as he waited a response.

Ezra sat staring at the blank TV screen in front of him. Everything Hardy had said definitely resonated. He wanted Aria more than anything in the world and he was willing to fight for her regardless of the fact things have gotten in the way before. He wasn't going to sit back and watch her slip away. He needed her. There was only one Aria Montgomery and she was his only soul mate.

"What if she says no." Ezra finally was able to croak out as he turned to Hardy with worry in his eyes.

"To be honest, that is a possibility." Hardy gave a small shrug. "I guess this is our way of finding if it's truly meant to be."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it guys. I wont be able to update until Sunday because I have a party, but I will try to do it by then. I am also sorry to leave it on another cliff hanger, but once again what is a story without drama. love you all! Thank you for all your support!**

 **-Tasha x**


	13. Operation 'Win Back Aria'

3 days. 3 whole days of decision making. It wasn't that he didn't know what he wanted as an outcome of all this, he just wondered how he was going to get to that. The thought of her turning him down again literally made him want to puke. He had never felt this way before. He was love sick. It was Thursday and today was the day he was going to give up the life he had planned to have the life waiting for him.

Ezra stood outside the Montgomery household with sweaty palms and a racing heart, readying himself to knock on the door and see Byron Montgomery. He was planning on telling him he no longer wanted the job which he knew Byron was going to find him to be crazy, but he was crazy for Aria. Finally Ezra worked up the nerve to knock on the door, combing his hair with his fingers as he waited a response. Moments later the door opened to Ella Montgomery who was surprised, yet happy to see the handsome young man on her door step.

"Ezra, come in." She greeted as she stood aside and allowed him entry. "Is there anything I could do you for?"

"I'm here to see Byron." Ezra said with a nervy croak to his voice which he cleared away.

"He is his office. I will walk you down." Ella offered and showed him to the wooden door. "Here you are. Do you want a drink or anything?"

"No, thank you." Ezra gave a nervy smile before Ella waved him goodbye.

Ezra took a deep breath and turned to face the door, on the other side awaited Byron Montgomery, the father of the woman who he was in love with. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in' being called by Byron and complied. He opened the door and stuck his head in, giving him a small wave.

"Ezra, what are you doing here? Its spring break. I know you're dedicated, but get a life." Byron joked as he approached Ezra who stood stiff at the door, smiling awkwardly at his joke.

"I actually came to talk to you about the job." Ezra gave Byron a nod with a pursed lipped smile.

"Oh, right. Come sit." Byron led Ezra to the seat across from his desk before taking his own seat at the head of it. "What's going on?"

"Well… I- um. I came to decline the offer." Ezra finally sputtered out, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders; a weight he hadn't been aware he was carrying since the day he realised he made the wrong decision. Byron looked at him, completely bemused as he waited for more of further explanation. "I'm not ready." Ezra shrugged.

"Not ready? This is just nerves talking, Ezra. You are about as ready as I was when I took this job and I was married with a kid." Byron chuckled, but Ezra's serious demeanour didn't waver especially at the mention of Aria who was the reason for him doing this.

"It's more complicated than that. I don't want to go into it." Ezra sighed as he ran a hand through his previously neat hair.

"This is about Aria, isn't it?" Byron softly questioned, with his knowing look that suggested he already knew the answer. "Ezra, I love my daughter, but giving up all this is crazy."

"Don't hold it against me; I'm a bit screwy myself." Ezra rebuked as he stood up from the seat. "You have to give up the life you have planned in order to have the life that is waiting for you." Ezra quoted. "I'm in love with your daughter and I have been from the day I met her. If I don't do this now then I will lose her forever. There are plenty more jobs out there for me, but there is only one person I love and will ever love… and that's your daughter. I have a feeling she loves me too." Ezra smiled to himself recounting the amazing night he and Aria made love and she said those lyrical three words that he had longed to hear.

Byron sat with his mouth agape as sat completely still, stunned by Ezra words of love for his daughter. He knew Aria was the most beautiful girl in the world, but after everything she had been through, it was as if he out ruled boys all together out of fear. He didn't want her getting hurt again and as a parent all you want to do is shelter them from the pain they would feel in this world, she happened to go through the thing he wanted to prevent her from the most. He felt like a failure because of it. He hated himself because of it. Byron hadn't even noticed the tears surfacing in his eyes until Ezra hard expression softened at the sight of him.

"I told you not to approach her. It's impossible not to fall in love with her." Byron gave a sad chuckle and rubbed his face to rid the tears.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Professor." Ezra smiled his famous boyish grin.

"I'll talk to Gary about it, I'm sure there are others in line for the job. I also heard Rosewood had a place opening up." Byron nonchalantly informed as a smirk rose on his lips.

"Thank you so much, Byron. No one has ever done something so amazing for me." Ezra walked around Byron's desk and pulled him into a hug.

Ezra finally released him and marched towards the door with a spring in his step as he prepared for the second phase of 'Win Back Aria.'

"Don't break her heart, Ezra or I will break you." Byron called to the door with a hint of humour in his voice as Ezra left the office.

Ezra gave his goodbyes to Ella before jogging out of the house and into his car with a smile that felt as if it was frozen to his lips as he pulled out his phone and scrolled to a contact that he planned on never calling again after this. He was wrong to have ever dated Jackie when being in love with Aria, but that didn't matter anymore because it was all about to change.

* * *

Aria sat on the beach and watched as her friends splashed around in the water with their partners. Aria smiled on at them, wishing that Ezra was still there with him. She was so harsh and wouldn't be shocked if Ezra never forgave her for it. Every time he put himself out there and they made progress, Aria would push them back a yard. She took a deep breath at the memory of that night which was so wonderful and passionate. She wasn't lying that night when she told him that she loved him back because she did, but she was scared. Aria knew Ezra would never hurt her, but she had been burned before. She was still healing from her wounds, she just wasn't aware of it until now.

"Aria! Come on get in!" Emily called as she jogged toward Aria with a towel around her shoulders.

"No, I'm fine." Aria smiled. "I'm enjoying soaking up the sun."

"Aria, you need to stop dwelling on everything. Jake will forgive you soon enough." Emily assured Aria as she sat beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I don't care about Jake. I'm worried about Ezra." Aria huffed as she rested her chin on her knees that were drawn up to her chest. "I meant it when I said I was in love with him, Em."

"I know. Why don't you call him?" Emily asked as she soothing rubbed her friends arm.

"What's the point? I can't keep being a total bitch and expecting him to forgive me. I'm done with breaking his heart. It's not fair on him."

"You're a bigger person than I, Aria Montgomery." Emily slightly chuckled. "You and Ezra are meant to be together, Aria. One day you'll both realise that and live happily ever after without all these constant complications."

Aria could only hope what she was saying was the truth.

* * *

It had been a week. It was a day until Aria came back to Rosewood, but there was still one thing Ezra had left to do. He had completed Phase 1 'Decline the Job.' and Phase 2 'Dump Jackie.' Now, he sat in Rosewood High parking lot wearing a shirt and dress pants, waiting for his Job Interview. He took Byron's not-so-subtle hint and contacted Rosewood High to see if the offer was still opened. He was worried of course since he hadn't graduated yet, however Byron had called to give him recommendation. Ella also happened to work there and was close friends with Principal Hackett which made him hope that gave some more chance of being accepted.

"I'm Ezra Fitz. I've come for the Interview for the English Teaching Position." Ezra introduced himself to the attractive secretary who smiled up at him through her dark lashed that batted at him flirtatiously. If only the Principal was female, he would certainly be able to charm his way into the job.

"Ezra Fitz." He heard a gruffly, male voice call. He span around to see who he assumed to be Principal Hackett and shone his boyish grin before going to introduce himself…

Ezra walked out the interview with a smug look on his face, he felt as if he had definitely nailed that interview. Everything was looking up all of a sudden, but he didn't want to speak too soon. He dreaded the thought of Aria saying no and his entire world falling apart. He wouldn't care if he gave up on everything for her for nothing, he would just care about the fact he didn't have her because she was all he wanted in life.

Ezra had big plans for tomorrow. He had requested if he could borrow the house for a few hours so he could ask out Aria. Byron was reluctant, but agreed once he made Ezra promise that there would be no sex. Ezra obviously promised even if he wasn't planning on keeping it. Last time Ezra went against Byron's rules he fell in love with Aria and it was the best thing that ever happened to him. Now, all he had to do was convince Aria that were meant to be together.

* * *

Aria sat on the plane beside Spencer and Toby with her head rested on the windowpane. Her head was reeling with possible scenarios that awaited her once she arrived back to Rosewood. She knew she would have to see Ezra and Jake again sooner or later, she just wished that it wouldn't have to be so difficult. Of course, when she sees Jake he will either decide that he wants to get back together or break up. She hoped for the latter because she didn't have the heart to tell him she had chosen Ezra, though he would find out anyway. If Ezra also decided that he didn't want to see her anymore, she would end up alone. She felt it was what she deserved.

Soon she landed and her thoughts were put on hold as she scurried out of the airport, feeling relieved to be free from the journey. Aria hated flying, but she was glad she didn't have to do it alone. Not that Toby and Spencer were much company since they were too loved up to even acknowledge her, but they were better than nothing.

Aria hauled a cab and returned home. It was 9 o'clock on a Friday afternoon so aria assumed everyone, bar mike perhaps, were home. However when she opened the door, the entire house was dark. She searched every room except her own and they all appeared to be empty. she was about to start sulking at the sense of abandonment she felt when she heard the muffled sound of music playing in the house. She followed the sound of the beautiful melody that, to her surprise, led to her bedroom.

* * *

For a moment, Aria felt her heart stop as she pressed her ear against the door and heard the music playing. She thought maybe she had an intruder until she decoded to familiar tune and realised it was 'Happiness' by The Fray. In an instant she swung the door open to reveal her room lit with candles and Ezra sat on the edge of her bed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. Aria felt tears engulf her eyes and the beautiful sight before her; she couldn't believe it was him. She couldn't believe he was here after all she had said. Aria cupped her mouth as shock took over her.

"Aria," Ezra began as he stood up from the bed and approached her "being you friend has been one of the best journey in my entire life. I know we've had our complications, but I meant it that night when I said I loved you. I loved you from the moment you walked through the door of Byron's office. I assure you this isn't a proposal." He quickly added to which Aria laughed and wiped her fallen tears. "But, one day it will lead to one, I hope. Look, all these things that got in the way before aren't anything to worry about. I chose you. It's always been you, Aria. I declined Hollis and I applied for other jobs in the area because none of that success and money matters without you. You are my happiness, Aria, not that. So, I did this all and I know it was a chance because maybe it's not meant to be, but honestly, you are worth the risk. What I'm trying to ask you is; Aria, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as he took her hand in his and kissed it whilst Aria nodded fanatically and wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her lips to his.

"I love you so much, Ezra Fitz." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He replied as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

He allowed her to remove their clothes, knowing how she didn't like to be undressed after all that happened and slowly he hovered above her as he planted kisses down her neck to her breast that elicited pleasurable moans from Aria who gripped the bed sheets beside her head. He allowed her to roam his back before her hands came to waistband of his boxers and pushed them down as far as she possibly could before he kicked them off.

He placed himself between her legs and waited for the sign that she was ready which was finally heard as she moaned his name in frustration and bucked her hips slightly making him chuckle at her defiant ways, so typical of her. Then he proceeded to make love to her in the most beautiful way. It was just as he had remembered it. Her tightness, her moans, and her body that was beyond words. He never wanted to share this experience with anyone else again and neither did she.

An hour later, they lay in the dark bedroom that was lit only by the moon that made their sweaty bodies look like diamonds. The only thing heard was their laboured breaths as Aria clung on to him as he moved with her for the last time when they heard the front door close. They both froze and Ezra quickly pulled out of her, pulling on his boxers as she scurried to find her underwear. Ezra dressed at a fastest pace he could before he sat and attempted to rid himself of the lively thing in his pants. When they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Aria called as she straightened out her hair, both of them sat with their hands in their laps as if they hadn't engaged in any physical contact.

"Hey, guys. We brought take out." Ella smiled, only her head peeking through the door. "Come and eat, you guys must be starving."

"Just a second, Mom." Aria sweetly replied, noticing Ezra's unwillingness and worrying eyes.

Ella nodded before she waved and close the door behind her. Aria looked at Ezra who had his eyes tightly closed causing her to laugh and kiss his cheek before standing up from the bed and heading for the bathroom where she cleaned herself up before returning to see a neutral Ezra with a proud grin.

"I love you, you doofus." She giggled before kissing him and descending to the dining room.

They all sat and ate the Chinese takeout that her parents finally brought. Mike sat opposite Ezra whilst Aria sat beside him and either of her parents sat on respective ends of the table. It was silent for a while, but it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable.

"Where did you guys go?" Aria asked her parents.

"We went to see a movie." Byron replied before exchanging a smile with Ezra. "Someone wanted you alone."

"Gross. How are you okay with that?" Mike uttered as he shuddered slightly at the idea of his sister having sex.

"Not like that, Mike. I trust Ezra." Byron said causing Mike to roll his eyes whilst Ezra and Aria smiled down at their plates at the irony. Byron had also trusted Ezra not to date Aria, but that didn't stop him which like now they had made love twice and Byron was naïve to it all.

"Thank you, Professor." Ezra gave a grateful smile as he continued to eat his food.

"Will you be staying the night? We have a guest room." Ella asked as she exchanged a glance with Aria that seemed to have more meaning than just a look.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't mind driving home. It's only 10:30." Ezra excused as he sipped on his drink, looking to Byron to ensure he was okay with it and his smile suggested he was.

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure." Ella said matter-of-factly with her ever present smile before she began cleaning her plate.

It was safe to say Aria and Ezra didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

 **So, I am sorry if there are any errors, I wasn't able to read through it as thoroughly as I had hoped. I gave you what you guys wanted (what I wanted too) and brought them together. I hope I didn't make you guys cringe with how fluffy this is, but I felt there had been a bit too much drama. Thank you for reading, I love you all!**

 **\- Tasha x**


	14. The Scare

It was Saturday evening and Emily and Hanna had decided to visit for the weekend. The girls had sat and began watching a movie together when Aria felt the urge to get it off of her chest. She didn't know who else to go to. She wasn't ready to tell her parents she was sexual active, even if she was 18 and of age. She didn't want to tell Ezra and scary him away so soon. They were her only solace.

"What?" They exclaimed in union to which Aria timidly nodded in response.

"Juno was definitely a poor choice in movie." Hanna muttered before she paused the film and everyone gave the evidently panicked Aria their attention.

"The first couple of time Ezra and I did it we didn't use contraception." She confessed eliciting disappointed glares from each of the girls. "We were just so caught up in the moment that we forgot."

"Have you taken a test?" Spencer asked.

"No, but it's pretty likely, don't you think?" Aria huffed as she ran a hand through her hair and fought back her tears. "What do I do?"

"Get a couple of tests first. We will wait for the results and then go from there." Emily instructed as she comfortingly rubbed Aria's back.

"Should I tell Ezra?"

"You haven't told, Ezra?" Spencer asked in complete disbelief. "Of course you tell Ezra. He should have been the first person you told."

"Easy Spence." Hanna warned, taken aback by her complete insensitivity. "You will go and tell Ezra and then take the tests together."

Aria paced up and down outside of Ezra's dorm room with a bag in hand holding three pregnancy tests. She knew she had to do this. She couldn't ignore it any longer. _What if I got fat? Everyone would know!_ The endless possibilities that this results would bring scared her beyond belief. She couldn't help but wonder if Ezra would leave or ask her to abort it. She knew she couldn't do that, but could she really have a baby and stay in college. It didn't seem plausible to her.

Just as she had took her last readying breath she turned to face the door with her fist ready to knock when the door swung open. Ezra stood before her with a bemused expression and keys in his hands. She gave him a sheepish smile as his eyes wandered over her seemingly timid manner and landed on the bag. He pointed to the bag and tilted his head to this side in question.

"Are you going out?" Aria finally managed to croak, her nerves getting the better of her.

"I was about to get some groceries." He answered warily. "Are you okay? You seem… different."

"Yeah, we need to talk." With those 4 words Ezra's stomach plummeted.

Every conversation between lovers that started with 'We need to talk' often ended with them no longer being a couple. The past few weeks had been perfect and a break up seemed completely out of the question. His eyes then fell on the bag again and his heart began to race. Without further questioning, he stepped to the side and allowed Aria entry. She sat on the couch and he followed, sitting close beside her. Instinctively he grabbed her hands in his, he could feel as they shook underneath him and he felt as if he were going to be sick. His head was reeling over all the possible ways this could go, neither of which was ideal for Ezra.

"What's going on?"

"Ezra, I-I think I might be pregnant." Aria stuttered out, her eyes scanning his face as she tried to decipher his reaction which by the looks of things wasn't great. His face fell and he looked as if he had gone sheet white as he stared at her with a dazed look. "Please say something."

"I-I don't know what to say." He monotonously spoke so softly it was as if he wasn't even in the room. Finally, he shook himself and took a deep breath. "Are they tests in your bag?" She nodded. "I guess you should probably take them."

"I'm sorry." Aria said and in an instant she was sobbing into her hands.

Ezra was completely surprised as it was clear she blamed herself for this. He pulled her into him and allowed her to cry into his chest as he kissed her head.

"Hey, hey, look at me." he instructed in a soothing voice as he pulled her head up to look into her puffy eyes. "This is by no means your fault. If anything, it's mine. I have ultimately ruined your life." Ezra assured her and then he was frozen again. "I ruined your life." he repeated to himself as tears began falling from his eyes.

"No. Ezra, don't do this. Not now." she pleaded through her sobs. "This isn't your fault. For all we know I am not even pregnant."

"Yeah." He sniffled. "Let's take this test."

Aria and Ezra lay on his bed, Aria curled up to his side as he stroked her hair to comfort her. They had to wait 10 minutes for the results and they were both more nervous than they'd admit. Aria could tell, however, that Ezra was on edge as she could hear his heart racing in his chest. In that moment, Ezra was in two minds. There was no one else in the world he would want carrying his unborn child but Aria. He could picture their toddler with her beautiful hazel eyes and his curly hair. A baby with Aria was ideal for his long term plans, but not right now, for Aria's sake. She was in her first year of college and soon he would be starting a new job, he didn't know how they were supposed to make it work. They would. He knew they would. If Aria is pregnant then he would do everything in his power to make sure that baby had everything he could dream of. He would love it more than anything in the world.

The timer that Ezra had set finally went off and the two shot up and scurried over to the bathroom. On the sink counter laid three pregnancy tests that had seasoned. There was the answer that would possibly change their lives forever, but neither could muster enough courage to even look. Ezra turned Aria to face him and as she silently cried.

"Aria, no matter what those tests says I still love you with all my heart and I promise you we will make it work." Ezra promised with all the conviction he could. At his words a smile grew on Aria's lips and she leapt into his arms, kissing him with all the love and adoration she could put into one kiss.

"I love you." she whispered against his lips as she pulled away.

Aria took one last deep breath before she made her way over to the counter, Ezra stood in the doorway and watched on as she began reading the answers. She remained silent as she looked down at those tests while Ezra was eager to know, but was also too scared to move. She spun around to face him with a wide smile on her face.

"I'm not pregnant!" She exclaimed before she once again leapt into his arms and began kissing all over his face fervently. She stopped kissing him and looked up at him, her eyes roaming his face as she noticed his blank expression. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It's stupid really. I feel like I just lost a child, but I never had one to begin with." Ezra ruefully laughed before he walked away and sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"Ezra, we will have children. We will have lots of little Ezras and Arias, but it's not the right time." She assured as she followed him to the bed. She stood between his legs and began stroking his face.

"I know. It's just- I just. You're right and there is no one else I would rather start a family with." Ezra spoke; a smile finally falling on his lips as he looked up at her, Aria leant down and captured his lips into a short, but passionate kiss. "If our daughter is as beautiful as you, I am going to have to start looking more threatening to scare off all the fuck boys."

"If she's as smart as you she won't fall for any fuck boys, unlike me." Aria flirtatiously teased as Ezra feigned hurt.

"I am not a fuck boy." He gasped.

"I know, if anything you are the most frigid boy I've met. It took you a week to make a move on me." Aria giggled to which Ezra scrunched his face up at.

"But now, I can do whatever I want." Ezra seductively whispered as he pulled her down to him and began kissing her neck.

"Ezra." she moaned as her fingers ran through his curly brown hair. "Do you have a condom?"

"One step ahead of you." He panted as he rummaged through his bedside drawer. "Unless…"

"No, you'll have to wait, mister." Aria warned and kissed away his pout. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Hey! I know it had been a while and this chapter wasn't the best, but my writers block had been intense. If anyone has any ideas of anything you want to see the couple go through then please tell me and I'll try to include them. I know how I want this to end, bur right now I am not sure how to get to that place yet. Thank you for reading guys!**

 **\- Tasha x**


	15. The End (part 1)

**This is the first part of the ending to 'Maybe It's Meant to Be.' I wasn't really sure how to draw it all to a close, but I decided that I wanted to do somewhat of an epilogue. I'm sorry it's been so long, but you guys wanted an ending and I think you deserve it. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 15

The End part 1

September 2014:

"It was nice to meet you all; I hope you had a great first day back." Ezra called the crowd of groaning teachers who dragged their tired bodies out of the classroom. They were clearly all shattered from their first day back, but nothing compared to how exhausted Ezra was.

Ezra took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead before throwing himself down into the wooden chair behind his desk. He didn't think teaching would be so warring, he certainly knew that teaching college students would be a lot easier, but it was all worth it for her. He knew that you had to make sacrifices for the ones you love and he would go to great length for Aria. They didn't change the fact that High School students were hard work.

His eyes scanned the classroom and he couldn't help but smirk at the thought that Aria once attended this school and that she possibly sat in this very classroom. He imagined her engrossed in a book with her lip curling as she concentrated. He couldn't picture Aria being like some of the many rowdy teenagers he had encountered today, but he couldn't be so sure. Aria had a sassy streak to her; something that he was sure came out a lot when confronted by teachers. He chuckled at the thought.

He was brought out of his imaginings by the sound of a knock at his door, his alarmed head shot to the direction of the door and he instantly relaxed when he took in the sight in front of him. Aria was standing across from him, leaning against the wooden door frame with a sexy smirk and a visitors passed hanging from her neck. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her slowly enter the room, her eyes roaming it with familiarity, her finger tips expertly running along the length of the desks as she approached a destination that was unknown to Ezra and that only interested him more.

"I took AP English in this class." She told him as she absently drifted into her memories, even the smell of the class reminded her of the fond times she had at this school and how much she missed her life here. "I sat right here." She added as she slid into the desk one row from the window, one seat from the back.

Ezra grinned and nodded, her description creating a more vivid picture of his studious Aria.

"Who taught you?" He asked, genuinely intrigued by the notion that only two years ago Aria attended this very school and took a class in his own classroom.

"Mrs Welch." Aria nodded to herself, caught up in the nostalgia this all evoked in her.

"Mrs Welch?" Ezra coked up before letting out a laugh to which Aria responded with the narrowing of her eyes. "I just can't believe she taught you."

"Don't sound so surprised, Ezra, she probably would have taught you if you attend here instead of your little private school in New York." Aria teased with the roll of her eyes. That was the sassiness that Ezra had imagined coming from the petite beauty, one row from the window.

"Possibly." Ezra grinned, oppressing his nicker as he watched her in amusement, her hand brushing against the light brown wood that the desk was made up of. "I can certainly say that if I were teaching you, I wouldn't be able to concentrate." Ezra commented, his eyes lustfully roaming over his girlfriend.

"That's kind of gross." Aria light heartedly grimaced, eliciting an eye roll from Ezra in the same manner. "You would definitely be quite the distraction yourself, Mr Fitz." she seductively smirked before sliding out from the desk and strutting over to him.

She sat upon his lap and pressed a kiss against his lips, pulling away to take in all of his perfect features. Aria couldn't believe that they had gotten so far, all of the pain in the meantime was well worth it because now they were stronger and they knew that their love could overcome anything. Aria's hand caressed his cheek as a smile beamed on her face, her head shaking in disbelief that he was all hers. He truly was her knight in shining armour; he saved her in more ways than she thought the curly haired, Fray-loving, college senior ever could. Her lips then attached to his once more with much more vigour, but he pulled away slightly.

"Aria, we could get caught." He worriedly whispered to her.

"Doesn't that make it all the more exciting?" She flirtatiously suggested, her lips pecking his once again.

"I wouldn't call us getting caught and me possibly losing my job exciting; scary maybe." He joked as he brushed his finger through Aria's dark tresses, admiring her beauty as he did so. "Could you image if I was ever your teacher? That would have led us on a dangerous path." He chuckled, accompanied by Aria's melodic laugh. "Or you'd just be the pretty girl who sat one row from the window and I'll be the new teacher."

"I don't even want to picture a life without you in it." Aria sorrowfully scoffed as she brought of sights down to her lap. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Ezra placed Aria's chin between his fingers and lifted her hazel eyes to his, "me too. You're my best friend, Aria, and all of these worries will be put behind us."

"Don't let Hardy hear you say that." Aria bantered, as she couldn't stop herself from bringing a lightness to the intense conversations.

"Hardy will understand once he put his 'fuck boy' mentality behind him and settles down." Ezra playfully commented.

"He maybe a 'fuck boy,' but I'm sure if Hardy was in your position he'd be taking advantage of the fact that I am sitting here, craving the attention of my boyfriend who'd much rather focus on not losing his job." Aria teasingly moaned. Ezra opened his mouth to defend himself but Aria silenced him with her slender finger. "Now kiss me." She commanded and he obliged, grimacing into their kiss and making her giggle, the sound Ezra loved to hear the most.

"Marry me." Ezra whispered against her lips as their lips departed.

Aria jolted back, her eyes wide with shock. She couldn't believe her ears. He must've been kidding, right? Ezra couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction, regardless of the slight pang of rejection that erupted in his stomach.

"Are you joking?" She carefully asked, her eyes scanning his face for answers or a hint of humour.

"No, I want to marry you, Aria Montgomery." Ezra convicted, pulling her closer to him. "Will you? I'm not saying this year or even next year, but one day would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Aria's expression softened and tears glistened in her eyes as she sensed the sincerity in his, she nodded feverishly before repeating the word 'yes' with enthusiasm and excitement. She then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

* * *

April 2015:

"Do you think it's cute?" Aria asked Ezra as she rested her head on his shoulder, the movie playing on the TV screen across from them.

"Probably not." Ezra shrugged, slightly irritated by Aria constantly interruption of the movie he had been eager to watch.

"Ezra." She gasped, turning to face with a look of sheer hurt and shock. "You cannot say that!"

Ezra groaned as paused the television, turning to give his suddenly angry fiancée his full attention.

"It probably isn't cute, yet." Ezra corrected himself, his eyebrows raised as he waited Aria's reaction, her face had softened slightly but it still held some disapproval to Ezra's comment. "I don't think they even fully form a face until the 6th month." He reasoned. "It will be cute, most definitely, but right now it isn't."

Aria looked down at her growing baby bump and brushed her fingers against her bulging stomach. She contemplated whether she found Ezra's excuse for insulting their unborn baby was sufficient and decided she was too tired to argue and therefore it had to be. She let out a breath and returned to rest her head on his shoulder, her way of telling him that she forgave him and his stupid mouth.

"Ethan will be the most beautiful baby in the world." She said, more to her stomach than to anyone else. The realisation of what she had said made her freeze as she felt Ezra tense slightly next to her.

"Ethan?" He asked, clearing his throat lightly. Aria hesitantly turned to face her fiancé with a sheepish smile. "It's… It's a he?" Ezra's eyes began to well with tears at the revelation of the gender of his baby.

Last month, Aria had a scan that told her what the gender of the baby was, but Ezra refused to hear it. He wanted to be surprised when it was born, knowing he would love it regardless of its gender or anything for that matter. It didn't matter to him what it was. He supposed it could on go one of two ways and he was pleased with either. But he couldn't help the tears of happiness that welled in his eyes at the thought of him having a little boy. He could picture it more vividly now. He couldn't picture him in his arms, a baby with her bright hazel eyes and his curls. He hoped that it would resemble all of her, and the some parts of him. To him she was flawless and he wanted his baby to be just as beautiful and pure as its mother.

"Yeah." Aria confirmed, the tears now falling from her face as she watched Ezra's reaction, it was similar to the reaction he had to when she first told him.

"We're going to have a son." Ezra proudly announced, staring down at her partly revealed stomach. He placed a hand on it and gently stroked it. "I love you so much, Aria."

"I love you too." She returned a watery smile before his lips found hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Months passed by like seconds. Once Aria was in her 7th month, she and Ezra moved into a new apartment with a room for the impending addition to their family. They decorated the room a light green with a subtly Winnie the Pooh theme included, it was both Aria's and Ezra's favourite cartoon character from when they were kids. Their ninth month approached and the couple was filled with fear and excitement and the realisation this is the last month that they wouldn't be parents. They had both felt like parents for a while though, from the moment she had found out that she was pregnant she felt as though she was the mother to the tiny embryo in her stomach, even if it was basically faceless according to Ezra.

Then, into their lives came a little bundle of cuteness called Ethan. He was exactly how Ezra had envisioned him, with her big brown doe eyes and his curls. Aria seemed to think he looked like Ezra since he was too cute to possibly look anything like her, but Ezra though otherwise. Of course, Ezra say the resemblance to his baby photos, but he was beautiful and pure- he was all her.


End file.
